


Our Blood, Sweat & Tears, our Fake Love

by Chibikurama



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Bribery, But they're still psychotic, Character Death, Corporal Punishment, Corruption, Deal with a Devil, Death Threats, Domestic Disputes, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gangbang, Gore, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, I mean they ARE human after all, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Missing Persons, Multi, OT7, OT8, Obsession, Obsessive Love Disorder, Overworking, Philosophical Kim Namjoon | RM, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, References to Drugs, Rumors, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere BTS, Yandere Bangtan, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibikurama/pseuds/Chibikurama
Summary: "Its such an honour to meet the world known Korean boy band, BTS."The man chuckles softly, "please, the honour is ours."What appeared to be a rare once in a life time meeting with your favorite celebrities, turns into something ominous.Sinister."You can't...."The leader smirked deviously, "oh we can~"The young woman looked at each member in fear as they slowly circle around her like vultures honing in on a carcass, yet their eyes held intense predatory gazes much like a pride of lions.They aren't moving closer, just circling her as they continue to hold their hungry gaze."You're ours~ and only ours~"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Yandere BTS fic!
> 
> Now, whilst the boys aren't like this, but ey, let us imagine what would it be like in an alternate life if they were secretly like this. (O.O)
> 
> WARNING:  
> THERE WILL BE POSSIBILITIES OF DEATH!
> 
> SMUT POSSIBLY
> 
> BLOOD 
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGERS IS HIGH AF SO BE AWARE!!!
> 
> DISTURBING THEMES
> 
> OVERALL THERE WILL BE DARK THEMES IN THIS FIC!!!! 
> 
> DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!
> 
> Oh, and, there will be some stuff added to the tags too or not? Idk yet.

The infamous and world known Korean boy band, BTS, has made recent headlines in their historic mark in their young lives. They have won a Grammy, first ever Asian group to win an American award, and one of the most difficult to get.

Well... Unless you're born and from the USA its not difficult, rather its given to selected few. In BTS' case they have won thanks to their beloved ARMY. Speaking of ARMY, Jimin had finished wrapping up their Vlive, he smiles and sighs in content. Life has good to them as of late, they even got into an American lable company too, even better for them. It means they get to interact with ARMY, higher distribution sales etc..

Yup. Life is good.

Of course such price for popularity means double if not triple the workload, but its worth it in the end.

While during their tour and their stay in a forgien country they at least had met some attractive fanboys or girls. Hell, even if they aren't fans they are attractive either way.

However...

There was ONE individual that fought his attention lately and Jimin being that sly satanic mochi he is, he managed to catch some pictures of her and showed her to the rest of the members.

They all came to an agreement that she indeed is one fine woman, alas they had to leave within a few hours.

Pity.

He did managed to find out where she likes to go and relax before he had to leave. The young man had practice in hiding his face in public and when he knew he was alone, he'd take out his camera and discreetly take photos of said young woman.

Ever since they got back to Korea, they were anxious and slightly irritated. It doesn't matter since they have millions or billions of won in their accounts, so... Its nothing they can't handle.

With all of this money and power at their disposal, they can virtually do whatever they please. Well, for the most part.

As long as they don't get caught. Being an idol, you're on constant surveillance, even the fucking fridge has a bloody camera.

Their company strongly believes that they are good boys with kind hearts and that they wouldn't something that is considered, "heinous" Sure, in the past they did their far shares of mistakes and had atone for their mistakes.

However.... If someone caught wind of something, they would do some talking involving cash and it usually ends well for both.

Their dark secret remains hidden, whilst the nosey fucker gets the cash he/she desires, in the end, they get into an unfortunate accident or goes into an 'extended vacation.' Who would've thought that a certain tongue tech rapper, a freestyle dancer and a brainiac had all of these connections? They saved BTS' ass more than once.

"Hyuuuuung~", a somewhat smaller male whined as he sat on his hyung's lap and pouted at him. The dancer groaned softly as he felt a slightly heavy weight drop onto him and his lips almost touching his clavicle of his neck.

"Hm?" He responds sleepily, they had been working non-stop in their company doing promotions, photoshoots, plans for next comebacks, non-stop interviews etc.. So they really are being pushed to the physical and mental extremes at this point.

The younger didn't say much, but nuzzled his hyung affectionately. To the company and some of the new trainees, this is normal behaviour coming from BTS.

They are a tight-knit group and BigHit knows all too well how close they are, what they're portrayed as family, however their relationship is much more closer than what it appears to be. "Nuffin... S'want cuddles...", he buried his nose in the dancer's neck to smell his scent and it does something to ease the nerves sizzling in his bowels.

"Nooo...." Hoseok responds groggy, his voice rough from sleep. "you want her, dont you?" He murmers in Jimin's ear, and said male hums softly, "I miss her hyung.. When do we-" The dancer shushes the younger male in distress, "shhhhhh, patience Jiminie~ we'll have her soon enough."

"You promise hyung?" Ah, Park Jimin can certainly act like a man or a child at times, mostly a child, perhaps that's why they dot him a lot and enjoy having him around. He's a clingy overgrown man puppy.

Chuckling softly he spoke in a gentle tone to soothe the younger man as he rubs his back, "we'll have her in our grasp soon enough baby boy."

"Ugh, too much PDA kids."

"Shut up hyung, don't act like you don't enjoy our cuddle pile. You practically purr like a cat." Jimin chuckles softly, "little meow, meow" he giggles when Yoongi hit his calf in warning.

"Ya, enough children." The leader gently called out due to him being exhausted, however it isn't just from work that's been causing it. Its from their constant searching and hacking into various accounts to find their mysterious lover.

Well... She isn't their lover yet, but she will be soon enough. "Any luck hyung?" Jimin looks at his leader with pleading eyes, "aigoo... No Jiminie. She's quite the slippery one."

"But she will be."

"She'll be our soon enough." With that the members busy themselves, on camera they seem like things are going to normal, the staff, the CEO, PD-nim of their company believing that they wouldn't do anything heinous, but off camera....

Not everything appears to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, i received notifications about this fic and I'm both excited and nervous.
> 
> Pressure is on now. I hope this fic lives up to the hype!

A woman of 22 years sighs tiredly as she wipes the sweat off of her eyebrows. "Hey! (Y/n)! Get back to work ya lazy whore!" The woman flinches when she heard the manager call her out and she immediately began to rush back out to the diner and continue on serving the customers.

The 22 year old woman works at a bar & Grill serving men that would scream, whoops or holler like uncivilized brutes, if not savages in her eyes. "Ey, little girl~" the usual typical cat calls come from working in this absurd job, and her job is serving these sexually hungry men and or women. 

Now the women aren't like the men fortunately however that doesn't mean that (Y/n) hadn't had her fair shares of being groped or paid to do lap dances for them. Again, the women weren't aggressive, but they are VERY persuasive as fuck.

There are men that gives the young waitress extra cash if she was willing to slut drop and give them a run for their money, often times the waitress has too much pride in herself to do that, but she will do other favors that doesn't involve slut shaming or sexual favors.

The woman sighs and ignores the suggestive cat calls from the bar's usual customer, Jacob and his twin brother Marcus. The brothers are known to have the highest amount of money since they are wealthy CEO of a major company, but the woman doesn't give a damn. 

Nor she doesn't care which company they are from.

All she wants is to get enough money to win that opportunity of meeting her favorite band, 'Bangtan Sonyeondan' also known as BTS. The worldwide famous grammy award winning band. "Hey, little lady~ how about you and I rent a room for tonight and..." His hand slowly moves up her leg sending a nauseating sensation in her bowels. She instinctively slapped his hand and death glares at him as best as she could, but that doesn't appear to phase him.

As a matter in fact, he finds it very amusing that a woman is trying to be intimidating, "Ah, come now~ let daddy make his little kitten smile~" 

"Um. No. Now get the fuck away from me before I hit you with this serving tray you sicko." 

The man snickers and wet his lips, his attempt to swoon this hard to get female was entertaining for him and the waitress wasn't having any of his advances. She immediately walks away from the pervert and got called by a group of women.

She shyly heads over and they had two transvestite people with them. Ah, yes. These people are also another regular here, and not only tip her well, but they keep the waitress to themselves making her work hours much more easier and tolerable.

No words was required to exchange, but they can definitely see how relaxed their younger friend has become when she saw them and has made her way over. They befriended the younger woman when she first got the job and they had to save her ass from getting harassed by the sexually deprived men or women.

"The usual? Or double shot?" 

"Make it a triple shot for me. Work has been hell lately."

"Hehe.. Tell me about it."

"Straight alcohol for me, I need to get drunk.."

The waitress nodded in understanding, one of her transvestite companions was going through a divorce after he came up to his wife telling her who he really is and his wife of 5 years didn't take the news so well.

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Hmmm, margaritas for me. Add more tequila for me."

The woman jotted more orders then swiftly left to get then their meals. The cook took the orders when her phone vibrated in her breast.  _'Probably a notification from the boys, being an ARMY is no easy job.'_

She smiles inwardly when she began to think about what is it that they posted this time, could it be another Yeontan Selca? Yoongi? Perhaps Namjoon posting another video of himself with his precious crustaceans? Kookie playing overwatch and trolling his hyungs? Tae posting another beautiful photo of an artwork from Van Gogh? Jimin and Hoseok dancing to Steve Aoki's remixes? Or Jin stealing a meme from ARMY then posting it himself? 

The possibilities are endless with 7 grown adults acting like children hyped up with sugar, "EARTH TO (Y/N)!!!" 

The waitress jumped when the cook gave her an unamused look, "go before Ortiz chews your ass out", smiling sheepishly, the waitress got the trays carrying the food and drinks. "Sorry Jacque. I didn't mean to zone out."

The cook chuckles softly then gives her a 'shoo' gesture and the woman went back into the throngs of people. 

 

He sighs sadly, a question lingering his mind; how could a sweet yet quiet child be working in this career?

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 4 AM when the woman got home and she was greeted with the sight of her drugged induced mother on the couch whilst her father was in the kitchen chugging down his beer.

Probably his 7th bottle, who knows.

"Did you bring any money you little cunt?"

Her father slurred out as she nodded hastily then pulled the money with trembling hands, she walks towards her father then kneeled at his feet as her hands were raised as if she was offering him.

Making a grunting sound he took the money from her trembling hands. "Good girl~ daddy is so proud of his angel." He ran his rough fingers through her hair then grabbing some of it and tugs it back slightly, she whimpers softly then squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the worst.

But tonight he is feeling generous, he let's her go and waved his hands gesturing her to leave him. She quickly got up then speed walked to her room and quietly knocked the door in morse codes. 

Well codes between siblings can decipher and understand, the door opened as quietly as possible and a 16 year old boy looked at the area cautiously then grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her inside the room. 

 Once inside the boy locked the door as quietly as he could, the young woman surveys the area and spots two other children sleeping. "About time you got home!" The 16 yr old hisses quietly at the older woman, "Was dad on a drunk spree again? Or was it mom?" The boy stayed quiet for a bit, he chewed his lips slightly before answering, "N-no... W-well.. H-he did beat mom earlier... A-and I locked the door before he managed to get us.."

(Y/n) nods, she shivers from the thought of their abusive father attacking her siblings and the mere thought of him even laying his fingers on them sends her stomach churning in fear, "He seemed to be in a good mood for some reason..." The two looked at each other pondering about the whole scenario and why their father is in a good mood.. "Maybe he got a raise at the office?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe got a decent deal on booze or drugs?" 

"Speaking of drugs... Mom has been on some type of drug... I have no idea if its LSD, Heroin, or something.. I don't know..."

"Listen to me,"

"Hm?"

"We'll get out of this hell hole and when we do, I'll work to help you guys go to college and help you achieve your dreams... Ok?"

"B-but.. W-what about you?..."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You don't look like it.."

"I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep and working two jobs is no easy task."

"I guess so...."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get out of here. Remember how BTS never gave up on their dreams?"

"Yea... They almost disbanded during N.O era."

"key word: ALMOST. But they never gave up. They kept on fighting, giving their all and with ARMY's support, they got to were they're at now. 

With MY support, you guys will achieve your dreams too."

The boy looked deep in thought then for the first time in the years they have been together, his broke into a sweet genuine smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Anything hyung?.."

 

"We're close....

 

 

                             Very....

 

                                                         Very....

 

              Clǫ̸̡̤͙̙̻̭̘̘̯̯͓̹̩̤̂̒̍͛͛̊̒͝se...."

 

 

 

 

"You know what to do once we find her right?"

 

"Yes, hyung."

 

"Good boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question?? What is Ko-Fi and if i start it will you guys help support me? 
> 
> I write cuz well... Most of the time its because i want to cover serious topics, just for fun or talk about serious matter at hand, like real life situations regarding mental health, domestic violence, abuse etc.. These things you know? Raise awareness.
> 
> Originally i started to write back in 2014 cuz of this also i wanna try it out and i have a blast but its a lot of work, time consuming too D;
> 
> But now and these days, things are rough on my end. Unfortunately my job as a caretaker doesn't pay me well and i want to help my mom in any way i can. Job searching is rough and i cant leave my special needs brothers home alone. I often take them with me whenever I apply for a job or drop off my resumes.
> 
> Unfortunately i dont have paypal and idk how tf u work it. Modern day shit is freaky man lol.
> 
> Anywhom. Enjoy :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT TREND HASHTAGS ABOUT TAEHYUNG'S GRANDFATHER!!!!! 
> 
> Yes, I've heard about the loss of his grandpa, Tae and his family has my deepest condolences. I know what's it like to lose your grandparents, I lost mine when I was a child and in my preteens. I hope Tae's grandparents are resting peacefully now, we shouldn't be sad. Physically they aren't present with us true, but look up in the sky; the stars, the heavens, you can in a way feel that they are with you.
> 
> That helped me coped with the loss of my grandparents. Looking up at the stars in particular helped me breathe a bit better, even talking to them in the sky or photo or grave, I felt a bit better. idk why, but for some reason, looking up at the stars gave me a sense of comfort knowing that they are watching over me.
> 
> Again, Taehyung and his family has my condolences and guys please. Let him mourn in peace.  
> Please respect his privacy and his personal life. That's the best thing we can do for him.

BigHit has been bustling even more than usual, and with the prosperity of recently winning their first ever Grammy award, "I'm so proud of you, all of you. You seven... I have watched you grow up from children to the young men you boys are now." Bang Si Hyuk looked at his seven sons with great pride and joy. Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook each had a smile of pride or tears slowly streaming down their faces.

However, this sweet victory turned bittersweet, they haven't found their lover yet and the boys are starting to get more and more restless. As Bang Si Hyuk continue his speech, Namjoon was slowly drifting into his thoughts..

"Namjoon?.."

Snapping from his thoughts he looks at his boss and his old friend since the original BTS line-up, "yea?" Its amazing on how well he can hide the confusion in his voice however, this is Bang Si Hyuk and Shin Donghyuk.

He can't fool them THAT easily, or could he?

"Get ya head outta the clouds for a moment 'God of destruction' BangPD nim just announced that you guys will be taking a break."

The leader looked at his long time friend and boss with an appalled look, Bang PD nods and gives the leader an eye smile.

 

What BigHit, ARMY, the public sees BTS as sweet, kind hearted and musically talented individuals. However little do they know that this opportunity has opened the door for the boys.

The door that will change lives.

 

ẗ̶̡̬́̇̅͑̋å̶̝̝͙̱̥̃̊̒̏͊̽̅͜͠͠k̵̭̥̻͈̦̫̥͉̝̥͍̬͎̟̄̽̓̀̇͗̽̑͆̄̌͘͝ę̵̪͈̗̲̬̘̌ͅ lives.

 

 

"So..." Taehyung begins as he pets the sleeping Yeontan on his lap. "Have you had any better luck Hoseok hyung?"

The dancer sighs softly and closes his eyes then rubs them, "hm.. I can't say TaeTae leader's orders and I do agree with him." Taehyung quirked his eyebrow at Hoseok and he took it as sign to continue, "I don't ALWAYS agree to him. But this one here I can definitely see why. Hell, even Yoongi backed him up on this."

"So, if i have a question regarding the situation with my girlfriend, I have to see with hyung first?"

" _Our,_ she's  _our girlfriend_." Hoseok didn't need to look at Taehyung to see him roll his eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes like a child. Better yet, stop behaving like one. Its getting annoying."

"I'm annoyed as hell that you guys are the only ones that knows about her and chose to leave us in the fucking dark."

" Namjoon said, 'all in good time.' Besides we ALMOST got fucking caught by Sejin all because you and kookie decided to be fucking spies!"

"It's not our fault that we're getting impatient! We want to know too!"

"That mistake of yours almost cost us! Yoongi and I can't keep on covering up your mistakes Tae! What happens if we get caught?! How are we supposed to explain?! What are we supposed to do?! Kill anyone that gets in our way????"

"Yes!"

Hoseok huffs, "you're unbelievable you know that?"

Taehyung sticks out his tongue at the dancer, "you love me."

"Yet, you deny my love and go to everyone else except me.." At the end of his sentence Hoseok looks at Taehyung with a pouty face.

The singer laughs at his hyung's face then leans in to peck the dancer's lips tenderly. "You know I do love you right?"

Hoseok continues to pout, "that wasn't the kiss I wanted.."

At this Taehyung points at the sleeping dog on his lap. "We have a child mind you. We can't fool around or I'll have to explain to Tannie the birds and the bees."

"He's a dog.... I'm pretty sure he instinctively knows what sex and breeding is..."

"He's still a baby."

"Tae babe, he's 7 months old now. what's that in dog years? like.... almost 15 in human years."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that-"

While Taehyung and Hoseok continue their debate with the puppy, Jin was preoccupied with his sugar gliders, a new addition to the BTS household since Jin gave his brother a sugar glider (Eomuk) since he wanted to have one of these small adorable marsupials.  

Once in a while he'd snickers at the two bickering, although he hates to admit it, he agrees with Tae. Jin is just as curious as the vocalist and he wants to what is their status on finding their lover.

When they do find her, they will have to formulate a plan to lure her in and once they do... 

 

 

T̷̢̢̧̰̥̻͕̩͈̙̳̳̠̥͎̰̥̣̥͖̭̠̔̉̉͂̌̎͐͛̂̽̏̆̋̾͂̆͜͠͝͝h̸̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̟̺̙̥͕̲̥͍͉̼̹̜̙̣̦̞̻̻͇̮͈̼͍̲̠̘̲̪̙̯̲̟̞̙̯̮̼͍̖͓̣̲̤̓̌̄͋̇̿͂͐̂̒̃̐̒̾́̓̾̈̏͑̔̑̂̈́͋̉̃̓̈̓̾̋̋̄͑̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝ĕ̶̢̜̘͉̙̘̜̺̰͕̞͕̥̘͚̬͚̫̣̤̠̩͈͉̠̘̫̜̪̩̺̺̔̃͑̓̿̇̋̅̓̏̎͐̔̏̍̎͆̀͛̓͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠y̶̛̭̰̖͙͍͊͊̇̉̓̓̈́͊̍̊͂̔̆̍̓̍̑̓͐͌̑̈́͛̈̾̕͘̚͝'̸̨̢̧̨̜͔̘̯̮̰̯̹̘̲̣͇͎̘͍͇̤̟̣̳̦̰̪̣̯̭͙͍̝̹̹̭̯̳̗̈̉̋͐̇̾̊͂̀̅͊̂̿͝͝ͅl̵̰̺̄̍̋͛̈́̃̓̿͗́͐͐̂̕͘͠͝ĺ̷̢̧̛̠̞͖̣͈͓̙̪̼̣̤͖̦̖̼̩̙̥̙̫͉̙̭̙͖̦̠͂͋͗̍̔̑͛͊͛̆̊̐̈̐̋̓̓͆͗́͌͒̒̌̒̓̀̄̆̋̑͗͑̊̈́̒̀̕͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̪͙̺͖͎̪̰̩̰̣͉̲̲͇̜̖͓̮̺͉̯͉̟̺̭͙̗͖̣̬̳̬͙̣̰͒̉̽̏͋ͅͅp̸̧̨̨͚̦͉̬̭̩͕͎̟̭̞̮̼̹͍̞̣͎̳̙̻̭͇̫̥̗̲̭͇̼̪̮̤͕̦̙͆̈́̌͋̋͑̈́̍͊͗̋̃̈́̓̈̉̓̏͊̏̋̍̏͐̒͆͂̈́̃̄͌̎́̿̕͘͘̕͜͝ò̸̧̡̡̡̨̡̫̬̮̮̪̦̤̹͕͇̠̮͎̖̜̝̻͉̟͚͓̺̤̰̭̤̘̺̲͕͈̘̘̞̻̟͐͐̓̒̌̔͐̈́͛̈́̆̿́̊̽͒͋͆̈̾̇̈́̈̉͌̇͊̋̂̓̾͌̍͆̀̃̌͆̏͌̀͂̍̕̚͜͠͝͠ư̷̧̡̡̛͙̩̠͕̤̗̱͍̳̜̤̗̱̠͔̫̻͍̹̮̝̠̞̮̜͙̥͉̥͎̤̑̋͗̅͗̈́̆͒͛̐͆͂͒́̍̆͐̃̒̇̽̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ṇ̷̢̨̡̧͈̙̯͓̰͕̭̜̹̤̞͔̣͓͉̹̳̗̥̲͓͗̉̍̈́̐̽̆͂ͅc̵̛͈̟̝͎̗͎̣̗̬̯̲̤̤͍̫̻̫̩͈̗̓͗̒͒͂͗̌̂̈́̿̃͗͗̃̈́̍͗͊̋̂̒͛̂̚͝͝ͅͅe̶̡̢̢̧̼͉̖̥̝̣̺̯͇͔̼̱͉̘̲͈͓̯̗̰̥͕͙̗͎̙̫̮͇̬̥̪͍͖̫̖̦̞̣̹͙̍̿̏̏̍̕ͅͅ

 

 

 

 Jin huffs, he's going to need to talk to Namjoon later, but for now... "YAH!" He's got some scolding to do.

 

 

At the livingroom, Jimin hears their eldest screaming. Probably scolding someone again or pissed that someone hid his Mario hat... Again. He sighs, "Joonie..." Jimin drapes himself on top of his leader's lap with a sad sigh. Jimin closes his eyes when Namjoom runs his fingers through the young vocalist's hair, Jimin practically purrs with the affection he receives from his hyung.

"Yes, Jimin?" At this Jimin nuzzles at Namjoon's thighs, "Are we getting closer?.." Namjoon wishes he could answers Jimin's inquire, he really wish he could, but since the stunt that the maknae and his partner in crime pulled almost costed them their chance of having their freedom stripped from them and having the typical idol strict, and I mean very strict rules placed back on them.

So, for the time being they have to prove to BigHit that it was just the two mischievous rascals being children, "I can't tell you Jiminie. If I did you would more likely tell Tae or Kookie. If not them then Jinnie would know since he spoils you." To prove his point, the leader tickles Jimin causing the younger male to giggle and a pillow chucked at the leader.

Jin's abilities of being the oldest has its perks. "Yah! Stop harassing my adorable dumpling!" Namjoon laughs and stops tickling a breathless Jimin. "I wasn't harassing him hyung. I was just-"

"But nothing mister. Now leave my dumpling alone or I'll let you starve."

"No, you wouldn't Jinnie, you love me babe."

Jin rolled his eyes at the leader and chucked another pillow at him earning a chuckle from him, "You're lucky that I do otherwise I'd let you die." Namjoon laughs at the comment and Jimin drapes himself on his leader and nuzzles him, taking in his scent. "Clingy much?", "No.... I'm just wondering..." Jin crouches to Jimin's level and runs his fingers through Jimin's locks.

"About her huh?" They already know what Jimin is thinking, after all he IS the first one to spot her and watch over her when they were back in the States. Jimin said nothing which already confirmed both of the hyung's suspicion, no surprise. "I want to see her guys...." There are times when Jimin can get emotional or antsy sometimes aggressive when something is aggravating him, "We know Jiminie... But you have to wait a little while longer... Think you can do that honey?" Jin gently massaged the younger's scalp making him slowly doze off, he muttered then drifted off to the slumbers of sleep. 

"He fell asleep on me...."

"Well, you can't blame him, you ARE the best to snuggle up with."

"Oh~ So you DO admit that I'm the best to snuggle up with~"

"Kim Namjoon.. I swear on my life, I'll let you sleep on the couch and no you won't get to play with me."

The leader whines quietly and Jin smiles at his predicament, he might consider seducing Joonie or perhaps cuddle him and get him to tell him. Maybe his sugar gliders can help in getting their leader to crack and fess up.

Maybe.

 

The rapper of BTS is currently locked in his studio, 'Genius Lab' searching and doing some hacking in hopes of finding their mysterious and highly elusive lover. He glances behind him and sees that door is locked, he wants to be absolutely sure that it IS locked. He can't have nosey fuckers stick that damn schnoz where it doesn't belong and last thing Yoongi needs is to.... Ahem.. Take cą̷̳͎͕̇r̵̡͓͉̙̾e̴̺̖̼͑͜ of that little irritating fucker.

He rubs his eyes then pinches the bridge of his nose, no fucking luck! He growls under his breath, his patience is wearing thinner and thinner. Where the flying fuck is she hidding at? "Where are you kitten~ where are you our empress?~" 

Ever since they had wrapped up their tour they had been busy non-stop with overwhelming amounts of work from the company or sealing deals with record lables or multiple interviews about their historic Grammy awards.

While the victory was a great feeling, it was rather bittersweet. They dearly wanted to share their spoils of war with their empress, but with Dispatch, ARMY and BigHit keeping a sharp eye on them. Its so easy to make a mistake and cause controversies or massive scandals. Last thing BTS needs is having even more eyes and unwanted attention directed on them.

Even though bribing has saved their ass several times however when they see someone that isn't manipulated with money or whatever their heart desires then Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok eliminate the threat; the people that dares stand in their way and getting their hands on their lover.

 

BTS aren't your average boyband alright.

With their newfound power, influence and wealth that keeps on pooling in, they have become a force to be reckoned with.

Their names are literally all over the place (except Antarctica. Who the fuck would wanna live in that godforsaken ice desert wasteland????) BTS' level of influence has even beat the Beatles and this amount of power and wealth, they can do whatever and however they please.

That is if they don't get caught first..

They take EVERY precaution available and leave absolutely NO trace, NO evidence and NO clues. They can't get caught and lose all of what they have especially the tools and toys to find their lover.

They WILL do whatever it takes to find her, keep her safe, treat her like the empress/goddess she deserves.

 That queen will also bear their seeds and bring fourth their offsprings. She will be tainted in their essence, their seed will be in her womb.

Yoongi has a ghost smirk, he can't wait when the day arrived when they find her, claim her as theirs then seal the deals with their seed deep within her womb. The thought alone was turning him on even more yet, he refuses to touch himself. He isn't going to waste his valuable seeds and genepool on self satisfaction. He's going to preserve it, when he goes in and soil her womb with his seed.

Fuck, he's getting turned on too much. Growling he grips his hard cock in his trousers, not to his surprise that he's wet. His chest heaves a bit when he squeezes himself once more.

"Soon kitten... 

    Very...

         S̶o̵o̵n̵~"

 

* * *

 

 

"Jesus Christ... You look like shit sis.."

"Thanks dude."

The woman rolled her eyes at her obnoxious brother as he helps his sister cook for the youngsters. Their drunkard father left to work while their mother is gone. Possibly searching for more drugs, poor woman. 

"Think if we leave-"

"Leave to where though? We don't know anyone that can help us, even if they did know us how can we trust them that our lives are like this? How can we be certain that they won't sell us out to our father?"

The brother sighs softly, he knows the world is teeming with danger and leaving would put them at even greater risk of death or a severe beating. They can't risk that since they have younger kids to look after plus if one of them died then all hell would break loose.

No. Means no. They are trapped in this nightmare. No way out. No one to rescue them, all they got is each other and hope that they would live long enough to leave the nightmare behind.

For now they have to concentrate on surviving life and... "Did you finish your homework?"

"Uhhhh........ What are we talking about?"

"Of course you would..."

Surviving the government penitentiary- erm um.. I mean school. Yay for school.. (Please save me.) Thinking fast the brother thought of BTS, perfect topic to get his big sister distracted. "Anything new with your boys?"

"Which one?"

"Oh, sorry. I mean YOUR boys."

"Ah. They haven't been up to date on Twitter... Well... I mean.. Hoseok uploaded a picture.. A very aesthetically pleasing photo." The young woman sighs dreamily at the image the lead dancer posted. Beautiful and breathtaking.

Just like he is.

Just like they are.

Each and every single one of them are, gorgeous... The woman squeaked when the smell of something burning caught her nose and her brother... Little asshole let her burn it and he has the audacity to fucking laugh. Little shit.

The younger siblings started to go into a giggle fit when they saw their big sister put out the fire in the most comical way possible. "And here, I thought Namjoon was the klutz."

"Shut your-"

"Language! There are kids present!"

At this the kids began to laugh even harder at their sister's flushed face. "I hate you all..."

 

 

"BYE KIDS! DO YOUR BEST OK?! HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!!!"

The kids let's out groans when they heard those cheesy lines, but on they inside they have the overwhelming urge to cry. They don't like school for starters, some of their teachers are kind others are just plain rude and the students would sometimes bully one of them.

"Yes, mom.."

"Gah! PDA! Ewwww!!!" 

The little kids are twins. A boy and a girl scrunches their nose when their big sister kissed them on their foreheads and gives them a hug. "Bye guys. Be safe ok? If anything happens.. Call me ok?"

The twins nods, their big brother on the other hand is a bit more hesitant. He doesn't want to add more worry onto his big sister shoulder and burden her with even more to worry about.

They already got enough to worry about as is, not to mention its his sister's rare day off. So she needs the rest otherwise she'll have an anxiety attack or worse.. Create health problems for her.

No. He's going to find a way to deal with the bullshit at school. He's 16 for Christ sakes! And he's the man of the house, one way or another... He'll find a way to help his big sister.

 

No matter what.

 

Even if he has to make sacrifices.

 

 

 He will do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw your comments and I got teary.  
> ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! SERIOUSLY THANK YOU!!! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚
> 
> Yes this is gonna get creepy...  
> This is a Yandere fic after all xD so their mentalities is somewhat twisted if not warped, deranged, demented, sadistic, sick... Etc.. Yea....
> 
> This is gonna take some time to build, hopefully not too long :) thanks again guys! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a bit maybe a while this is going to focus on (Y/n) and her life, the boys will slide in later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back I saw a crazed Sasaeng Yandere fan hit Yoongi on his arm. Then has the audacity to blame him???? Wtf is wrong with people?!
> 
> Poor Yoongi even stated in B.T.S (burn the stage) that he doesn't like people in his personal space! Ik that feeling all too well. 
> 
> I hope BigHit does something. The boys are too kind, polite and sweet for their own good sometimes. At least Taehyung didn't tolerate shit but he probably felt bad.. I mean, they are sweet and kind. 
> 
> But even they have their limits... Poor boys.
> 
> They don't like being mobbed and harassed. Come on guys.. 
> 
> Why do you think they have to take a MUCH MORE SAFER AND CALMER ROUTE??? BECAUSE BOTH IDOLS AND FANS COULD GET HURT.

The young woman sighs when she saw the mess of hypodermic needles scattered around the house, while her mother may seem like a drug addict, its actually both of her parents.

The mother more than the father, the father has an drunking problem yet when he leaves to work, he seems... 'fine', but behind closed doors... He's a violent person. A very violent person.

Every night there is a certain curfew they have to meet up and if they aren't home when their father gets home then all hell breaks loose and the kids would hide in their secured room and lock the door.

Keeping the raging father out, but the drug induced mother gets the full wrath of the man. The young woman had to drop out of college and work two jobs to provide for her younger siblings or herself.

The day time she works at a carwash and night time, she works at the bar where she met some of her friends. Well, she isn't sure if they are actually her friends... More like... Acquaintances.

The woman scrunches her nose when the smell of vomit hits her nostrils when she opened her parent's bedroom.

 

So, much for a day off....

 

* * *

 

 

"HEY PIPSQUEAKS!!!" A young male called out to Connor, the 16 year old huffed out a tired sigh, he doesn't have time to deal with the asshole jock of campus and he certainly doesn't need more bullshit in his life caused by him.

Continuing with his walk to school, he receives a shove from another person. Stumbling slightly, he quickly turns around and sees another of the jock's servile followers and said leader himself approaching Conner.

Oh... Boy.. Here we go..

The leader smirked at him, "word on the grapevine that you, the pathetic wannabe loser has a crush on Ashley." Oh, so that's what's this jackass is after. A fight... Go figure.

Rolling his eyes Connor spoke, "You just want to start bullshit Liam. Why don't you go away, I have to catch up with my work before first period starts." Connor turned and started to make his way, just before he could leave, several more jocks from the football team blocked his path.

Connor knew what this means, this shit is nothing new to him. He's been either running or fighting against these assholes that just wants to vent some of their anger or prove to the rest of the students that he's in charge. He runs the school. He is the alpha of this pack.

And to prove his "masculinity" he's going to show the rest of the students what he's capable of, and what better way to show them by demonstrating with the school's nerd and outcast. 

Grabbing Conner by the collar of his shirt, the jock drags the struggling younger male. He spat out, "I'll show the fucking campus what happens when someone dares to disrespect me." The rest of Liam's friends grabbed Conner's arms and legs keeping the male immobilized.

 "Get everyone at the quad, I'm going to make this a fucking public announcement."

Michael, one of Liam's closest friends and most loyal nodded and rushes to the office to make the announcement through the school's broadcast speakers. Connor thrashes even more now, his desperate attempts to escape goes unnoticed, yet no one bothers to help him. Some of the students wanted to continue on with their business, but one look from Marcus made them shiver and they wordlessly trailed a few feet behind them.

Whispers fills the air as the leader of the football team drags the still struggling Connor. Even the fucking stupid teachers don't even bother on helping the outcast, Liam's control over the entire campus and the school director is astonishing, of course money talks and since his father is the mayor... Well WAS mayor, his father is now a member of congress, he has full control and authority of those lesser than him. 

Anyone who opposes suffers a life of ruin.

Liam thoroughly enjoys the control he has and he isn't the only one that has people in high status in society. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!!" The students throughout campus stop when they heard Michael's voice in the announcements, "THIS IS MICHAEL SPEAKING AND YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE NEEDED AT THE QUAD! NOW!!!" Students and teachers alike winced from his booming voice, wordlessly they began to march outside. They know all too well what Liam and his crew are capable of, no one wants to risk it.

"LET ME GO JACKASS!!!" They heard the outcast scream and shout as he struggles, once again all is in vain. They prefer to stay out of it or suffer the wrath of Liam, "Shut the fuck up pipsqueak." A quick jab to the stomach and Connor coughs and wheezes from the punch. Hunching over in pain, he clutches his stomach from the excruciating pain from his stomach. "There, that outta keep ya busy pipsqueak."

He turned his attention to the crowd before him, "Ladies and gentlemen! Freshmeat and fellow seniors! I called this meeting to demonstrate those who thinks they are above us.." At this seven people stood beside the captain of the football and school president. 

Each of them had a sinister glint or smirk on their faces to which has each student and even teachers get uneasy. Liam then decided to demonstrate his power and authority overy everyone, so he began to beat Connor, two teachers and he is even cruel enough to attack special needs children. 

 

* * *

 

 At a elementary school about 25 minutes from where (Y/n) and her young siblings resides, the twins. Henry and Eileen just started school last year and frankly they aren't too eager, but it gives the young children a chance to be away from said hellhole and away from their abusive father and mentally unstable drug addict mother.

Not much was said during the school hours, and they do get picked on for being quiet and not socializing with the rest of the class. But they do get along with the students, they are just selectively social as their sister would say.

The kids are ok with that term.

They aren't entirely antisocial per say. They prefer to put their time and energy with people or something that definitely caught their attention, most of the time the twins would give the teacher a 'hard time' because they won't work with the people that they are assigned to.

The twins would defend themselves by telling their teachers that those people they get partnered up with often tend to wander off or do nothing while they do all of the class assignments. 

They would get the threat of the teacher calling their parents and with great reluctance, they would work a bit more diligent to avoid being further punished by the school, especially when they can get a severe punishment from their father.

Eileen shivers, parent and teacher conference is a lot closer than it is and she isn't looking forward to it. Her twin brother Henry caught on her anxiety and wordlessly would hold her hand or hug her.

Any type of comforting human contact eases little Eileen's nerves. "You ok sis?.." Eileen wordlessly nuzzles into her sibling's warmth. Despite it being somewhat hot today, it felt chilly.

"I-I'm fine Henny... Its just..." Eileen hid herself in her brother's protective embrace and the two stood there holding each other. These small moments when they wish they could cry out for help, but with their father having all of these connections... Sooner than later he'll find out and they would hide while their sister would suffer the beatings.

"Parent teacher conference huh?.." Eileen nods against her brother's chest. Henry sighs, he often plans how to escape and where to go, he a five year old kid thinks about how to survive, where to go, where to stay and how to make a decent living.. He along with Connor and (Y/n) think about things young people like them aren't supposed to think about or at least fear for their lives.

Fear..

And death..

The constant phantoms looming around every nook and cranny, watching.. Waiting... Plotting.. An unseen predator just waiting to make the opportunity to pounce and sink its icy fangs into their delicate flesh.

 Henry shakes off the foreboding thoughts and holds his sister tighter. "It'll be ok. You'll see.." Eileen hums softly and huddles into her bother further for warmth in this cold, cruel and desolate world.

 

Time went on and the twins are in class listening to their teacher drone on about lessons for an upcoming project that will be, if the students pull it off successfully, can be a big boost for positive feedback for the parent teacher conference.

The twins sits far from each other, but they are still visible within each other's peripheral vision. They used to sit together when school started, but since there was students acting up and being loud, the teacher felt it was necessary to change the seating arrangements.

Of course that didn't go so well with the twins, but they didn't say nothing and continued the day as if it was 'normal'. Eileen was concerned about Henry's anxiety when they got the seating arrangements, but he told her, 'as long as we are in the same class, I'm ok with it.' Still... Even with those words, it wasn't easy for him to adjust at first, but he adapted.

Henry has separation anxiety.

When their father barged in the room several months ago, he dragged their sister and Eileen to his bedroom, but (Y/n) managed to convince their father to take her and leave poor Eileen alone.

So, he granted her wish and spared poor little Eileen.

And their sister payed.

Henry was terrified. Eileen was terrified. Connor was terrified. Eileen was pure and innocent and she was saved from losing her purity and innocence from the sick desires their father had in store. The poor girl didn't know what was going on, yet she put on a brave face and went. She didn't want to risk her sister being beaten along with herself.

That night was filled with the bed creaking and other bizzare sounds. Connor had to cover the twins ears with ear plugs and he shuddered and cried himself to sleep when he knew what their sister had done to save Eileen.

Henry held his sister tight but not without crying himself to sleep first, as for Eileen...

She cried herself to sleep from feeling her brother's and sister's pain.

"Eileen (L/n)." A calm stern tone rang out to her and Eileen jumped from the voice. Their teacher had her arms crossed over her chest and her heels tapping on the floor. She didn't look happy one bit. "Y-yes. Mrs. Regina?.." The little girl squeaked when the teacher pointed at the whiteboard on their assignments.

"I certainly hope, you've been paying attention.... Go turn your card young lady." Eileen paled. "W-wha-" the teacher cut her off, "go turn your card or I'll have a word with your parents about your behavior. This is the 2nd time I've caught you not paying attention!" Some of the students stayed quiet, others made faces at the poor girl.

Eileen not wanting to face whatever punishment and corporeal punishment her fathet has in store, she wordlessly went to turn her card. Its now a yellow. A warning for her and to Henry.

While it may not involve him, they both get the punishment regardless if they step out of line.

 When Eileen returned to her desk, some of the students chortles at her embarassed and humiliated form. Henry glared at the assholes making fun of his sister.

 Henry is going to have a word with those fuckers once he calms his sister down.

 ---

 

 "I hate Mrs. Regina... She's evil and a b-" Henry clears his throat and gives his sister a 'dont-you-dare-curse' look. "What? Oh come on! Don't pretend YOU don't say those bad words too Hen Hen!" Henry sighs, "I know for a fact I say bad words, but not while we're here on school grounds. I dont want someone to rat us out."

At this Eileen huffs and takes a bite out of her lunch ignoring her brother's whine that he wanted some of the sloppy Joes, while the school foods isn't the best, but they know its better to eat shit meals than to starve. Sometimes the lunch ladies gives them a cookie or some left overs that they don't want to throw away.

The kids don't complain and often take the meals to help provide for their sister and big brother. Those two don't eat a lot, the kids might be kids, but they're a lot more attentive than they appear. Adults often thinks of children being completely unaware, too trustworthy and perhaps even naive.

But adults have been proven wrong time after time and because of their ego and pride, some refuses to acknowledge it. "Come on Eileen... Don't be like that. Look." Henry pulls out his watch his sister managed to get him for his birthday. "Its lunch time right now, we only have at least 2 more hours of school then we'll head over to the lunchroom and ask if there is anything for us to take home. Knowing (Y/n) and Connor, they probably skipped meals."

Eileen hums softly then drinks her nondairy milk, "I don't like it when they do that... They have to keep up their strength too.." Henry nods in agreement, "I mean... Both have a lot of work and our sister does work two jobs to support us and make sure that some of the money goes to that disgusting fart dad we have." 

Eileen's little fist hits the bench that she and Henry are sitting on startling the poor said male, "Its not fair! If only I was bigger then we can beat them up!" Henry sighs and runs his fingers through his messy hair. 

While on one end he agrees with his sister yet again however, he disagrees... If they end up attacking their 'parents' then they could go to prison for that. Their father would make up an insanely believable story to help him win in court and get away with his bullshit.

And Henry would be seperated from his siblings, "listen... Eileen-" Henry was rudely interrupted when a rubber dodgeball hits him on the back of his head, "OOPS! SORRY LOSER! DIDN'T SEE YOU SMALL FRY!" of course the asshole of the school has to start shit with him...

The worst thing is... He's also was once Henry's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw BTS's new concept and I'm not surprised about the controversy lol
> 
> The whole puppetry and being watched, reminds me of the illuminati and Freemason conspiracy theories xD  
> I'm kinda into those as well cuz they have been debunked as true and the government is doing a lot of shady deals and provoking wars. (no i dont believe the earth is flat... (-_-) Ik some of you won't care or believe me and its cool, I'm just saying some of the concepts reminds me of those things.
> 
> Music industry being the puppeteer and the artists are nothing but dolls, puppets and toys for them to exploit and use. Modern day slaves that willingly sold themselves to be in the music industry (That is nothing new btw)
> 
> For the most part, we are also being watched too. Yes I've heard about the whole issue with people hacking into phones or having hidden cameras and spying on women in Korea.
> 
> We have that shit in the USA and you dont see much people talking about it or they'll go thru MK Ultra or die by "suicide" or mysteriously disappear. 
> 
> There has been people exposing the big pharma, music industry, unveiling new tech that doesn't use oil, gas etc.. Guess what happens to those people? They die or sometimes have their minds rearranged. Ex: Kanye, B.o.B, Chris Brown etc... That man Kanye looks like the dude from Get Out. Not joking. He literally is screaming for help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Things are still rocky and pretty treacherous on my end, my mom and myself along with my brothers are uh... Struggling to make ends meet.
> 
> Normally I dont talk about my personal shit but sooner than later I'll be MIA for a bit maybe a while, i have no idea cuz i have to get another job. I mean, I HAVE to get another job. Its just us four against the cruel reality and life.
> 
> Btw Happy Birthday to our beloved B-Day boi, Jeon Jungkook! T^T  
> He's officially 21 now... Jesus they grow up so fast.. *wipes tear from my eyes*

Eileen gasps when the ball hit the back on Henry's head, food spilled on the ground and laughter fills the air. She hardens her glare at the cocky, disrespectful, rude and ignorant son of a whore. Eileen can't believe that their 'friend' was even once called 'friend, fucker is nothing more than a wannabe piece of scum. 

Of course, young Eileen knows better than to curse at Evan or lest have her twin breathe down her neck and scolding her for at least 2 hours, truthfully she doesn't want to deal with an annoying brother nagging at her. "Oops, my bad. Fingers slipped." Henry and Eileen heard the goons laughing at the milk spilled on Henry's pants.

Eileen glared at those assholes, boy was she tempted to punch them and tell them off to leave her and her brother alone. "Awww what's the matter?" Evan taunted at the young girl before him. "Is baby Leenie gonna cr-" a loud sound fills the air and Evan is down on the ground holding cheek looking Eileen in anger and shock.

Who would've thought that a girl could punch THAT hard, small world. "Y-you-" before Eileen could kick that asshole's balls Henry tackled Evan's lackeys, Eileen gasped when she heard grunting behind her, she suddenly felt her cheek burning hot and she saw red.

✖✖✖

"Eileen (L/n) you did not just punched at Ev-", The small girl cuts off the principal. "What am I supposed to do? Stay silent and let him continue this type of disrespectful behavior towards a girl?! So, I'm just supposed to stay silent while he lays his hands on me?! Is that what you're implying Principal?!" The principal harden his glare at the mouthy brat before him, Henry clears his throat and glares at the principle. "Eileen has a point Principle.. Allowing a boy continue this type of behavior towards a girl can result of problmatic toxic behavior which in result can-"

"Alright! Enough. I see your both of your points. Regardless violence is  _not_ the answer!" The principal huffs and skims over the paperwork on both of the kids before him, "says here you two are somewhat troubling, no suspensions or detentions as of yet... Additional notes says that you two also on some occasion you can be 'disrespectful.' Towards your teacher. Care to explain?"

Henry and Eileen kept their cool composure, they have seen this type of behavior, tactic and body langauge from their father has pulled on their mother and big sister. Eileen goes first, "Its because we have a right to voice our opinions or at least say something..." She fidgets and Henry holds her hand in an attempt to comfort her and it does help her however, the principal has some concern about the twins behavior and how....... How awfully close they are.

He made a mental note to call their parents later regarding said behavior.

After the twins had their meeting with the principal, they received detention and has to stay in class while the rest of the class goes to recess. Now here comes the hard part, having Evan and his parents enter the office and explain why Evan is getting suspended.

"You cannot be serious! My son is getting suspended?!" His father fumes at the principal, "while I do not agree with the actions the twins did..." They glanced at the twins sitting next to each other and holding hands tightly as if they'll get seperated. "Those rats in rags should be the ones getting an expulsion! Not some stupid light punishment like a detention!"

The Principle agrees on that however the twins have made their stand and had to do what they had to do, "As I mentioned, while I don't like it as much as you do bu-", "then why?! Why have them here?! Those homeless brats are better off being homeschooled! Not setting foot here!", the principal is really getting annoyed by BOTH of the parents irrational behaviours, through clenched teeth. He spoke, "As I mentioned. I don't like it any much as you do. However, Eileen had proven a concerning point about your son's behavior." 

At this both of the parents gave a glare at the principal as the mother covers Evan's ears, the father broke the ice, "Which is?", "Your son needs to learn not to bully students is wrong for starters, second your son thought it would be a good idea to pick a fight on a girl and most importantly disrespect a girl.", the mother scoffs at these horrible false accusations, "ridiculous! My son is nev-", Eileen and Henry couldn't stay silent any longer, but the principal then pulled out a video given to him by a Yard duty, he played the video and there they saw it.

Evan kicking the ball deliberately hitting Henry causing him to spill his milk on himself, the video continues on revealing the confrontation, Eileen slapping Evan, Evan's goons planning to attack her and Henry jumping in to protect his little sister.

In the end Evan's parents reluctantly gave in and their son got suspended for the rest of the week, While the twins were outside waiting for their sister to pick them up, Evan and his parents passed by them and the adults gave the two children death glares, the glares held looks promising pain and hell.

Parents.. Grown ass adults behaving petty and refusing to acknowledge that their son's behavior can cause severe consequences all because the parents themselves refuse to believe it and are permitting this type of disgusting behavior to go on.

Unbelievable.

They left leaving the twins on the edge of their seats, they gave a glance to each other and Eileen rests her head on her twin brother's shoulder, feeling exhaustion sink in and her body weary from today's events. "You can nap if you want Eileen.. I'll keep watch in case our sister comes by ok?" Henry murmurs in Eileen's ear and she lets out a tires hum sound and slowly dozes off.

Once she fell into the clutches of blissful sleep, Henry looked at his clothing then Eileen's then the rest of the students. He sees how different each of their clothing is regardless of the students size and height, and yet... When he looks at himself and Eileen, their clothes are somewhat worn out and not brand new or from Forever 21 or Levis or some other brand from the mall or Kohls or JCPenny...

Its decent and usuable just not brand new like the rest of the kids here in this elementary school.

 If only those that mocks them or makes fun of them for having raggy clothing knew what lives they were living in, but no. They can't say. Its far too dangerous and their father has a high probability of having connections to people higher up in the seat of authority. 

Once again, the principal sees the twins and how.. How close they are. It seems like this thing is deeper than sibling bonds. Passing by the twins he scoffs at them making his way to his office, Henry looks at the adult weirdly. He'll never understand why are they so rude, crude and perverse?

He and Eileen knows what nasty things adults thinks and frankly they are mortified as to why they would think like that, thinking that Henry and Eileen got something going on when they actually don't, they seek comfort in each of the rest of their small family and it gives them a small sense of security and protection from the cold, cruel and dark world that they are born into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished chappie yayyy!
> 
> Now this may be short but I'm letting it build slowly but Surely! :3❤
> 
> Thanks for all of the love and support guys!
> 
> Its kinda hard to write when you have family members that judges you a lot :/
> 
> Next up, i got a fucking root canal! Dx   
> So... Because of shit I have to go to another city and get it fixed cuz my insurance doesnt cover it in my town unfortunately.. Ugh this blows.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you guys got sent back home because of the principle being a Jack." Glancing at the digital clock resting on the wall the young woman was preparing for another long shift at the bar, this time she had to make a request for... Something.. And she isn't happy about it in the slightest.

News of Connor being sent to the nurses office had caused an uproar in the (L/n) household. The twins were horrified of seeing their big brother being covered in black and blue, a disgusting painful canvas. Their father caught the news too and lord gave the children mercy, they managed just barely to hide in their secured room and their sister had to find a compromise to quell the rage in their pigsty father.

"Tell me about it.." Connor held an ice pack over his eye and he looks at his sister with sadness, he knew exactly what she had to do, but for the sake of the twins and himself.. She had to keep it cool no matter how bad she wanted to breakdown. "What time are you coming home?" Connor rasps out, his voice startled poor Eileen and she gently scolds her big brother for speaking when his ribs are bruised.

 "Hm... Well... I don't know.. Maybe 3am? I have to work at the car wash at 7am? Maybe 8am? Idk they aren't specific and the job has been a bit tad slow lately... So I'll have to quit that one and get another job..." She trails off, Connor knows exactly what she is thinking and he feels his stomach turns into an unpleasant knot, "Sis, why don't you let me work too?" A dumb question, perhaps, but his sibling always surprises him. "I can... But with your current condition.... I have to say no. At least until you fully recover, I know you've been looking for a job too Connor."

 He doesn't want to confirm her statement, so he stayed silent. "You don't need to be ashamed or feel ashamed Connor.. You could at least tell me mister.", "I just didn't want you to stress more..", his sister turns to face him and crosses her arms over her chest. "And hiding the fact that you're getting attacked? Or that you don't trust me enough?"

Connor gently shakes his head, "no. Its just.. I was afraid... I mean you got enough on your hands and I don't want to add more on you.. Its not fair and its not right, I wanted to try and help you in anyway and... And see if I could take these things on myself.." Her eyes soften at her brother's statement, it was sweet yes, but he has to know that there are times when human beings can't take things on by themselves, "You know..." She muses thoughtfully causing the kids to look at her curiously, "Its ok to lean on others to help. Yes we got shi- uh.. Stuff going on too. But regardless, I'll worry about you. In life we can't always take everything on by ourselves and they don't teach you that its ok to ask for help or confine in someone that wants to help you."

The youngsters listen wordlessly letting their sister's words sink in, "yes, I agree being independent is great and everything however, its also important to lean on someone or ask for help or guidance." Turning to her siblings she continues, "just make sure you don't drop all of your shit on someone and start to become irresponsible..." Her eyes widen, "aw cra-", Eileen and Henry threw their pillows at the mouthy sister.

Connor smiles, while it hurts but the scene is something every familiar with and it brings him a sense of comfort. Their sister squeals and attempts to dodge the ongoing attack of pillows, but she's overpowered by the twins plus she sucks at dodging. She got hit by the dodgeballs in her days in school, so this is something old, yet gold.

 

A temporary time of forgetting the pain, the sorrow and the struggles that life and whatever challenges a deity is throwing at them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Browsing on her Twitter timeline the young woman has not seen BTS post anything in almost a week now, fans are concerned, but they are put to ease when BangPD released a statement revealing that the boys are resting and taking time off from their hectic work schedules.

A relief for ARMY, but they can't help it. They worry if their boys are getting rest at, ARMY are cares about their boys so much and so does BTS. If only they knew the foreboding and ominous secret that they hide from everyone and the world, 

If only they knew...

That their beloved BTS are NOT the sweet loving boys they portrayed themselves on T.V. and V-live, oh no. If only they knew what ominous secrets they have and hide, ARMY around the globe would be in shock, the boy's families along with their company would be forever shaken. 

For once in fandom history the anti's would be right about certain things and their number 1 wish came true.

Defaming BTS, cast them into the eternal dark abyss and leave them forever forgotten.

Her eyebrows furrows, another anti post.

Another individual attempting to throw the boy's blood, sweat and tears down the drain. Another attempt to tarnish their names and send them out into the streets, leaving them as the outcasts of society.

 

**Anonymous posted:**

**@BTS_twt are a bunch of psychopaths. Have you seen the way they're behaving? Not their usual childish ways huh @BTS_ARMY_I ?**

 She sighs,  _when will they ever learn?_  She closed her Twitter app momentarily when she saw a text message from her co-worker Jacque. Smiling to herself she opened the baguettes message,

**_Baguette:_ **

**_Can you do me a favor? Can you go to Costco and get more sodas, water bottles and dish soap please?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Sure ravioli. Anything else? Or better yet, did you eat?_ **

_message read_

She huffs at the no response, its possibly that Jacque didn't eat at all. Go figure, while the man might be in his early thirties, but he has to take care of his health regardless of age. He tends to not eat, its sometimes due to him being busy or him not wanting to eat. Jacque has a bad habit of starving himself and that is another Jimin.

Those things hurts the young woman more than anything. Seeing the people whom she loves starve themselves or harm themselves, she cannot stand seeing people suffer as she herself is in pain as well yet she puts others before herself and is more than willing to go for an extra mile.

 She broke out from her train of thoughts when her phone vibrated, at first she thought it was Jacque, but upon looking at message, it was a follow request notification on her Instagram, she looked at it. It wasn't much but a very aesthetic page revealing exotic plants, gorgeous views of the sea, various photography of the sky; dark and cloudy or a shade of light grey with a close zoom of water droplets on what appears to be glass. 

This page also has winter aesthetics, to Halloween/goths aesthetics, shit even steampunk aesthetics, grunge and smoke grenade aesthetics too.. Lord those are aesthetically pleasing. She adores grunge and smoke grenade aesthetics.

She found several blood aesthetics too. Fortunately the caption has quotes from references of certain scenes of a book or novel.

That was a relief, kinda creepy, but artistic. Still creepy though. But in a way its beautiful and eerie.

Usually she browse around Tumblr to find these things or Pinterest, but for the most part the page has mostly drop dead gorgeous views and whoever is the photographer(s) they got an amazing eye. 

And those photos aren't even from Tumblr or Pinterest.

The followers was only 100 and the following is just like the followers.. 100. And growing bit by bit.

The name of the page says,  _Yugen👽💫✨🌌🔮_ 🥀👁️

_We post photography for your love, curiosity and wonder of life_

The young woman follows aesthetic pages to give her a peace of mind, admire the beauty of life and creativity. The sad thing about those pages is that she'll never be granted the opportunity to see and experience those places. It hurts but at least she can admire from afar, admire the beauty life could offer.

They also make her feel like a rebel at times too.

People like her; a woman coming from a struggling life and being born into an unloving and highly toxic household, turn to these things keeps her on this cruel realm of the living. 

Music isn't the only thing that keeps her grounded. Photo aesthetics keeps her grounded as well.

 After browsing around the page she deemed it safe enough and hit the 'confirm' button on her IG, she even returned the follow back.

What a naive child...

 

 

 

 

 

 Later on that night, three males decided to browse around the latest follow on their page and to their pleasant surprise..

 

They may have found their empress.

The woman whom will bear their seed and offspring.

 

 However, theyre not going to jump to conclusions..

 

At least, not yet. Its too soon.

Too early.

They can't risk it. Not yet.

There is no photographs of her not even an occasional selfie. Nothing. Just random things and grunge quotes or grunge aesthetics. However she appears to be a "hard stan" of BTS.

Considering she has some photo edits of them and most are NSFW or NSFR primarily 18+ edits. 

That explains as to why her page is private.

 

 Little do their slowly growing of followers know is that the blood in the aesthetics are indeed  _real_. 

Real blood.

From real once living breathing people.

The nosy bastards wanted fame, so these men granted their wish~

 

 

 Be careful who you add on the internet and be careful what you wish for.

 

Y̶͔̗͛o̵̖̜͊͛u̵̝͌̿ ̷̪͝m̵̛̳͈͠i̶͇͝g̶̗̽h̵̟̻̓̂t̵̲̺̋ ̶͉̇g̷̦̦͋e̵̾͜t̷͖̑͂ ̸̺͆i̸̭͊t̵̢̿.̷̳̱̇


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna get disturbing.
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER AHEAD
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. yoooo Mono is gorgeous.

The following days has been hectic if not chaotic for (Y/n) and her siblings, their father has been demanding and even more violent than usual...

And the twins doesn't know what their sister is doing to keep their crazed madman of a father in check. She had to do the unthinkable, something Connor shivers in fear and shame that he couldn't help his big sister. He knows he can't take their father on, being injured himself and the twins were too small and easier to target not to mention that their father could kill them with one blow to their skulls.

 Her trans friend recently found out that his ex-wife has been cheating on him prior to him revealing about his identity to her, to add salt to the open wound. She has been having an affair with the man for several months now, news also came out that she is pregnant with that man's child.

Another blow is that her transgender friend is that his children aren't happy with him coming out. Yes, he has children and now they are teenagers. They aren't happy with their father being "confused with his identity" phase. But the man was insistent about who he truly is and even begged his children not to leave his side.

Regardless, they left except the youngest whom loves her father regardless of who he is, so all isn't entirely lost. 

 

Anti fans has also been on the prowl, bombarding BTS' name and slandering it regardless of the company's threat of using lawful and legal actions on them. Nope, those 'petty threats' (as anti's love calling them) aren't even causing them to flinch or back down.

Now and these days they are getting bolder and bolder.

BangPD had ordered an official statement on the company's memo to help ARMY ease down from their stresses and fears of these awful problmatic people, whilst it may helped them calm down it didn't affect the anti's.

Still, BTS remains unphased by the anti's shit. If anything they're annoyed, all these years of blood, sweat and tear going down the drain all because assholes wants to limit their hard work, income and attempting to create a barrier between them and their quest to find their empress.

Of course ARMY doesn't know that, they don't need to know that. What they don't know, won't kill/harm them however, anit's has been attempting to get a hold of their dark secrets. So, BTS had to step up their game a notch. Yoongi and Namjoon had been working diligently day or night and even ignoring their own hygiene. They go take care of it when Jin and Hoseok threatens them, the maknae line watches in amusement or ij fear when Jin got the feather duster and whacked their leader and immediately Yoongi rushed to the bathroom before Jin could say, '깃털 살포.' 

The comical scene between leader and eldest hyung had the maknae's rolling on the floor crying from laughing so hard to the point where they almost pissed their pants from laughing so much. Hoseok wasn't having none of Namjoon's shit, nu-uh. Nope.

Not when he smelled literally like shit, so Namjoon tricked Jin and Hoseok. He locked them out of his studio, Supreme boi came by and muttered to himself, unbeknownst to him as to their _activity_ and why the fuck is Jin threating their leader with a feather duster?

He know they were weird, but hey this whole company is bonkers.

So, he did what any other sane person would do...

He calmly left the scene and decided to stay out of those seven idiot's way. He rolled his eyes, he can't remember why he loves them so much...

 

The staff passes by and they ignored the wonky scene before them. They know all too well and how random everyone is in this company. They saw the twitter comments I-ARMY wrote about them being, 'a crackhead company' whatever that means... It must be some pun of sorts between fans and BTS.

K-ARMY are asking what does that mean and I-ARMY started to lose their shit and some even made Rolf memes or BTS memes to help their K-Diamonds understand the term, 'crackheads' 

Some K-ARMY wonder how and why do they love their I-ARMY so much after they figured out the definitions of I-ARMY's jokes. 

 

The woman groans when she rubbed her shoulders, she's been working two jobs lately and with the rough activities that she gets from her father..... Let's just say that she's sore in more ways than one. "Ugh... That hurt...", Henry and Eileen got home early due to them having minimum day. So the twins began to help cleaning up the house whilst Connor is resting and their parents are long gone...

Well at least until 8pm.

"Sorry (Y/n)... You got these dark bruises on your shoulders... And back.." The woman groans softly once more, she's grateful she took care of a particular problem with a visit to the doctor. "Yea... Is it bad?" She glanced at her brother whom is slowly, but surely recovering, "not so much... Looks painful, but severe? No... Have you been applying an ointment or cream or something?.." His sister hums softly, she pulled out a bottle of 800 milligrams of Ibuprofen. 

Her brother looks at her worriedly, "make sure you eat first... You'll get stomach cancer or an ulcer.. Just make sure you eat something." Connor absolutely hates it when his sister ingests medicine without having a proper meal first, but with anxiety, depression, financial problems, stress and the nausea in her stomach its pretty hard to keep food down when you feel like absolute shit.

And there is another thing that she has in her stomach, but she refuse to tell her brother that. Connor already knows, the twins might have some clue, but they can't determine until their sister says so. In the meantime, they opted in doing domestic household chores and cooking something to eat and help their big brother eat.

They usually help him eat then they eat, Connor gently scolds the twins for not eating first since he can wait, but the twins are persistent little rascals. They told Connor that they can't eat when their brother hasn't eaten first, they know he has a hard time eating by himself and he requires someone to aid him.

Poor children, so young and yet... They are dealing with this hell, living in this toxic and abusive environment, its horrible. No child should live a life like this, no child has to lose their childhood because their parents can't control themselves and their urges. 

Domestic Violence is a bitch.

A toxic household is a bitch.

Drug addict parents and an alcoholic abusive father is a recipe for disaster... 

 While she loves her beloved BTS, they are just idols.. They are only fulfilling their job requirements, none of the members know how are their fans are doing, but that doesn't mean that they tweet gentle reminders about them eating, sleeping, taking care themselves and so on. But that doesn't do much on some of their fan's situation, these boys aren't super heroes or knights in shining armor, but their music can provide help or relief from the things that the human mind can create.

Nevertheless, their fans are on their own for the most part.

(Y/n), Connor, Eileen and Henry wonder why are they condemned to such a life with harsh parents and no love. All this horrible environment did was implant fear, anxiety, stress, feeling like they are unloved, unwanted, loathed and they receive verbal abuse from their parents.

Their mother would look at her scars from her C-section surgery, points at Eileen and Henry then hisses out in a venomous tone, 'see this? You did this to me. You could've killed me.' 

Eileen cried herself to sleep, muttering out softly in a hushed tone, 'I'm sorry mama, I'm so sorry.' Henry held his sister letting silent tears sliding his cheeks, Connor held both of the twins telling them they shouldn't listen to their mom and that she is just being mean and a bully because she's got ants in her pants.

It does little to help, but the scars would always linger forever. 

Scars aren't always physical.

 

 

Jimin decided to book a flight to the USA, he knows what he's doing is a direct disobedience against his beloved leader, but he has to find his noona. (At least he thinks she's his noona) he just has to. He can't wait any longer for the rapline to locate her.

Hence why he also scheduled private lessons in English. So, he has improved dramatically in the language, shouldn't be hard to get around now. 

"Park Jimin, where the absolute fuck think where you are going?" Jimin froze, he knows who that is. Slowly turning around he spots Hoseok in his Mang pajamas glaring at the younger, "where do you think you're going?" Jimin swallows thickly, his voice is stuck in his throat and he doesn't know what to do or what to say.

 Hoseok's glare soften and he sighed softly, he walked up to the younger and he hugged him, "Oh, Jiminie.. You miss her that much huh?" The younger whimpers softly and sniffles, hoseok continued, "But you have to understand that you can't just go off like that. The risk of us getting caught is too high." Jimin whines softly, "hyung-", "not another word Jiminie. You're lucky I'm a bit lenient to you otherwise Jinnie hyung would've revoked your passport. You know how much he's taking great care of this, and Namjoon would definitely have to track your things mochi."

At this Jimin pouts, he knows that their leader would place a type of tracker on their electronics even cars too if necessary, but he isn't one to restrict them unless the situation calls for it. Namjoon wants to ensure that they do indeed secure their empress _with_ discretion and bring her to Korea, one way or another they will bring her to Korea.

No matter what.

Staying in the USA is beyond risky, its a suicide mission and the boys are fully aware of the corruptions, surveillance and nosy as fuck people in the states. Korea has their pasky nosy shits, but the USA is beyond a nuisance. Not to mention their idol schedules prevents them from lingering in the states.

As tempting as it sounds, the USA has vast lands to buy private homes and property, but as stated earlier, people are more nosy. Alaska is their next bet if they ever want to go low if they get caught or Cuba, perhaps India? Countries that isn't fond of the USA. 

They know that thanks to Western imperialism, the USA has a lot of control on most countries throughout the world however, there are countries that aren't fond of the USA and some of its allies. 

Since the their empress is an American citizen the U.S. authorities will do absolutely anything to get her back and with the Korean government they might end up losing everything, but its a risk they are more than willing to take.

 Hoseok gently moves the sulking younger away and they head to his room, "you know that Namjoon isn't going to be happy with you right mochi?" Jimin groans softly, " I know Hobi hyung... Its just-", " Sorry Jiminie. You know if we get caught we can definitely kiss our chance of ever catching her goodbye.", "but hyuuuung.." Hoseok chuckles shaking his head slightly, this man can be both adorable as fuck or sexy as fuck.

"Aish you adorable dumpling." Jimin giggles when Hoseok pinches his cheek, it may not be the same squishy as during their debut, but he can't help himself to pinch them either way, "come on you sulking mochi." Jimin whines again then joins Hoseok on bed and sighs dramatically.

Hoseok loves this adorable man puppy, but sometimes he's too much for his own good, he has been thinking about showing Jimin that their pseudo Instagram account 'Yugen' has maybe found their empress. Of course they can't determine until they confirm that it is indeed her.

Once they identified that its her, they're going to lock on to her location using Instagram algorithm to pinpoint her exact location from her phone. If they manage to get a pin on her, one by one they start to formulate their plan, once they got what they need then they dive in for the kill.

 Each and every member has stained their hands in blood, and each of them has proven to not only to Namjoon that they pledge their loyalty to him, but the cause of retrieving their queen, being the fathers of the children, being loyal to their queen, loyal to each other, their families and their seeds, all by drenching themselves in blood.

They have made an oath to their leader, to their queen and to their seeds. The new generation that will be born and protected by them and they will be also carrying the blood of their queen as well. Their leader has also joined in the oath to lead and safeguard them, their queen and their children with his very life.

Their hands drip of the crimson color as proof.

The scent of copper unleashes their hidden demons that these seemingly innocent and harmless looking boys has locked away deep within the recesses of their subconscious.

The blood aesthetics on their Yugen page is _actual_ blood. Blood of those nosey fuckers, sometimes they get a tad carried away with their bloody grotesque work, but they loved it.

They loved it, they fucking loved every single second of it! The rush of hunting their prey, the fear in their eyes, their screams, the way how their rapid quivering beating heart slowing down gradually when they see the life in their prey's eyes diminish. They couldn't help it, their bloodlust along with the jealousy, distorted obsessive love and possessive behavior made them do it. And the disturbing thing is that these boys allowed the darkness in humans to control them.

They didn't struggle or fought against it, no. They  _complied_ to it. More than willingly, to the extremes. To the point of snuffing out a human life.

It doesn't matter, they done the deed and made their resolve to continue on walking this dark foreboding and ominous path. Where will it take them? Who knows, not even God knows. All that God knows is that whoever looks at these boys the wrong way, tries to harm them and/or the woman along with the children she'll carry in her womb will pay the ultimate price.

 

Hoseok clicks his tongue and Jimin looks up to him, "what is it hyung?" Hoseok looks conflicted, he isn't sure if he should tell him or show him... He knows that Namjoon is planning on telling them, but.... With their eagle eye fans, it could hinder their plans.. Still.. It wouldn't hurt to show him right? Namjoon hasn't made an offical statement to them, but that's because- "Hoseokie." A new voice entered and both dancers looked at their exhausted leader. Jimin winced at the rough voice and Hoseok can definitely see his face looking thinner.

He came to the conclusion that he's been neglecting his health.. With a curt nod Hoseok gently tapped Jimin and both dancers followed their leader to the living room where Jin and Yoongi were waiting for them, now they need the final two maknaes and the meeting shall begin.

Jimin looked at the digital clock on the kitchen oven and sees that its almost midnight, was he lying down in bed with Hoseok for the past 3 hours? It felt like it was only minutes though... " 'Bout time. Now we need is Jungkookie and TaeTae.." Yoongi's voice broke the silence.

They usually hold their meetings at their dorms or somewhere a bit more private. They don't step out often of their dorms due to eagle eye ARMY's, Netizens or Dispatch constantly watching them its too dangerous.

They wouldn't dare harm their beloved ARMY, but if they get in their way and interfere with their search of their queen then they are left with no other choice..

Jimin without putting much thought blurred out, "I bought a ticket to the USA and look for noona..." He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst. He couldn't help it, he hated to lie to his family and breaking their trust didn't sit well with the young male. Namjoon blinked then looked at Hoseok, "He was about to depart to the USA," Yoongi and Jin glared at Jimin.

Hoseok raised his hand as if to tell them to calm down, "fortunately, I managed to persuade him into not leaving and Jimin needed closure so...", "Hence why you two were cuddling.." Namjoon concluded. Hoseok hums softly, he stretched and let's out groans when he felt his bones popping. Yoongi looks at him with concern, "you should go and rest more Seokie... We got time off and there's no work schedules." Hoseok chuckles softly at Yoongi's concern, "Thank you babe, but I think I might go to the house I own.", "by yourself?"

Hoseok hums softly, "I need time alone to think and breathe a bit." All of them nodded in understanding. During their years together, alone time is valued far more than money or anything they have combined. Being together 25/8 is both good and bad.

While it strengthen their bonds and teamwork, tension and fights occurs within. Namjoon argued, exhaled harshly wherever the anger and frustration got to the boiling point and yelled here and there (that's very rare when he yells or raises his voice), but never got physical. The rest of the members can get physical and sometimes fights would almost break out. Of course they would lash out at each other sometimes inflicting harsh anger frusterated words at each other or slam the door hard when tempers flare, but they talk about it when their rage and frustration subsided.

There was times when they had to hold back their beloved maknae when heated arguements almost turned into a bloody fist fight. It took four members to hold the raging bunny while one holds back the other member that Jungkook is picking a fight with.

It doesn't help that he's built with muscles and thanks to his history of Taekwondo, subduing the maknae is dangerous and painful work. Painful as in not just physical, but emotional. The hyung's heart aches when they see their youngest throw such a violent fit, Namjoon even received a very painful bruised rib when he had to hold back the raging bunny when he was younger, while he has gotten better controling himself, sometimes he'll curse hurtful words at someone or punch a wall if his anger got the better of him.

Some of the members would receive minor injuries from holding back Jungkook, often times its curse words he spits out. Even Taehyung and Hoseok would get angry and ends up trying to rip each other's throat like wolves, and they would leave the dorm when they get angry. Well, Tae would rush to his room and slam the door then lock it (leaving his poor roommate locked out) and Hoseok puts on his shoes then leaves the dorm stomping.

Even sweet Jimin gets into arguements and he literally flipped a table. For a small man, Jimin is strong.. 

Yoongi can be violent and vicious if his patience is being tested, sometimes in fights Yoongi let's out his inner sadist out biding his time in killing the person even tortures them too if he's hungry for it. Sometimes cursing out violent words or getting a physical altercation with one of the members.

Without a word they watched Hoseok leave, just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, it busted open revealing a panting Taehyung and Jungkook. Hoseok placed his hands on his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart, "What did you kids do THIS time?" Namjoon says tiredly. 

"If you two continue being like this we'll never get our hands on our q-" Jungkook and Taehyung quickly Namjoon Namjoon's mouth up and their manager Sejin entered. All of them tensed under his scrutinized gaze. Their manager enters without a word and walks around, he has his back turned and guard down, but Taehyung looked at Namjoon with panic in his eyes.

They jolted when they heard him speak, "There was complaints going on here.." Complaints? What kind of complaints? "And by complaints means?..", "Alright, I'll cut to the chase. There has been a string of murders going on in Seoul lately.." Sejin continues to survey the area, even though they wanted to knock out Sejin then torture him for answers, but that won't do..

Who's to say that he isn't wired up and they'll be caught in the act? 

 If he's wired up then...

The air around them was tense as Sejin headed to the window and peeked from the blinds, everything seems to be clear. " where did this came from and when did it happen?" Jin thanked whatever diety for his gift in the art of acting, "Its been going on for some quite time now. I know you boys might have not caught wind of it.. But due to your current status as world wide famous celebraties... You're also at the risk of......"

Sejin didn't have to say, Yoongi and Namjoon knows very well what he was going to say. Their manager sighs softly, he turned to look at the young men before him. Once children from their hometowns with hopes, dreams and wonder, yet uncertainty yield in their youthful eyes now their eyes looking more wiser and mature. Childish spirit still resides within them, but that's because they chose this extremely demanding career.

The career that made them sacrifice their teenage years, but that sacrifice blessed them with so much more. Sejin would have flashbacks of seeing a young predebut BTS struggling to stay as a group other times the manager would see a young Namjoon trying to fit in with the big leagues or sometimes babied by the original BTS members.

He remembers when GLAM was around and the young sophisticated lyrically gifted Namjoon held up in a makeshift studio in his room or the company's room and diligently write from his heart. 

Its a pitty that Sejin doesn't know what horrible ominous deeds they had done, its a shame that the company is completely oblivious to their dark deeds. More so, they will defend BTS. Whatever slander or scandal anti or dispatch tries to do to the boys, BigHit has the best lawyers to protect Korea's champions.

The members nodded at the silent words, no words is required to be exchanged. They already knew what is going to happen the moment they set foot in the UN and Grammy's. 

Speaking of the UN, ever since they made their first mark on the place where delegates from around the globe to meet up, the boys has received racial slurs, xenophobic comments and the usual death threats. But these death threats are from conservatives and some people of color saying that these 'Ling Ling' or 'Ching chong' don't belong to the place like the UN or they aren't political figures, just some 'smart ass Asians.'

Namjoon was disgusted by the comments, Jimin was gritting his teeth to the point of almost cracking them, Yoongi wanted to murder those racist fuckers, Taehyung got an idea for their Yugen page and those imbeciles are perfect test subjects, Jin was itching to rip them apart with his teeth, Jungkook was seething and his knuckles itched to punch them, Hoseok would go with Taehyung's plan for once. He's been craving blood and gore for a while now..

But no.

They kept their furry to themselves, of course they DID find several of those fuckers and..... Decided to pay them a vist.. Unfortunately they almost got caught. 

Almost.

They barely got away, damn this stupid status.

Sejin scanned the boys once more then without a word he nods to them and the nod back. He left. Yoongi checked on the hallway cameras with his phone and sees their manager just standing there as if he was lost in thought or did he wanted to tell them something else?..

Namjoon glanced at his elder and Yoongi kept his sharp feline like eyes on the device and breathes a sigh when Sejin began to move and head to the elevator. Stepping inside the door closes and their manager is gone. 

 "That was close...", "Seriously... We could've lost everything this time..." Hoseok sighed then proceed to leave. "You're still going to leave?.." Jimin looked at his hyung, Hoseok didn't say nothing. So he just stepped out the door, he really needs some air and space maybe kill someone if his urges acts up. "Wonder what's going on with him..", Namjoon shrugs not knowing himself. 

"Weird.. And here I thought Namjoonie hyung is the genius.", Namjoon rolled his eyes at the shady youngster, "Just because I have a high IQ doesn't necessarily mean that I KNOW everything Jungkook.. At the end. I'm only human. A sentient being, that is all." Jungkook shrugs his shoulders at his hyung then lies down on Taehyung's lap. "You called us here. So what's up?" Yoongi kept his eyes on the cameras watching Hoseok step out the chilly night and disappearing out of the camera's vision field. "We got news, but with your current behavior, I'm tempted not to say anything since a certain little shit wanted to be disrespectful towards his leader and hyung.." Jungkook groans, "oh come on.." He whines.

"Namjoonie hyung knows I'm just fucking with him!", Jin took his turn to say something, "yes, but you keep on forgetting that he has a sensitive hear-", "Nu-uh! How is he 'sensitive' if he killed people with us! He isn't sensitive! Just a manipulative Tibetan fox!" Namjoon chuckles and shakes his head, "Still the child we raised..", Jungkook stick out his tongue, "am not!", Taehyung chuckles and runs his fingers on the youngest's hair, "You actually are kook-ah. Don't act like you don't love the attention we give you.", Jungkook mutters, "then you guys wonder why I don't respond to your messages... Also I'm NOT a child. I lost my virginity!", the boys ended up howling in laughter while their maknae death glares them cheeks red from the memory on how he lost his virginity.

Jungkook sulks to the couch farthest from his hyung as much as he loves them sometimes they drive him crazy. "Fuck you all...", Yoongi and Tae looks at him then licks their lips sensually and bite it. "You want your second round to be an orgy?" Jin sighed and threw the couch pillow at the two perverts, "Ya! Calm the fuck down! Don't you two see that he's squirming in his seat! Stop harassing my child!" He then looked at his tired lover, pouting then whines, "Joonie babe say something." Namjoon sighs then looked at Yoongi and Taehyung, "listen to your father you two.", "I thought he was a mother?", "Only Jiminie can call me that. You guys don't have that privilege."

Jimin giggles and snuggles with Jin, "So.. What's this news about?" He yawns feeling the exhaustion settling in his bones. Jin hugged his beloved mochi, Namjoon cleared his throat, "As you may know, our Instagram page Yugen gained a new follower.", at this Yoongi continued where Namjoon left off. "We believe that the latest follower is not only a female, but t̷h̷e̴ ̷o̶n̴e̸ ̴w̸e̶'̵v̸e̸ ̸b̵e̵e̴n̷ ̷l̸o̵o̶k̵i̵n̵g̵ ̶f̶o̴r̸.̷..." At this Jimin perked up and looked at his leader with hope in his eyes and the same glint Yoongi has, "H̷a̷v̵e̷ ̶w̵e̷ ̴f̶o̴u̸n̷d̵ ̴h̶e̶r̷ ̷a̸t̶ ̷l̴a̸s̷t̵?̶.̴.̴"

The room turn bone chilling cold when all of their eyes turned into that familiar look, the look of starving lions eyeing their prey or in this case a pride with plenty of females, but in BTS's case its only one female they're after and they're hoping that it is indeed h̷e̷r̵.

The boys have waited long enough and with dangerous obsession, they won't stop at nothing until they got what they desire and crave. However they can't be certain until they absolutely made sure they have found her or risk of compromising themselves and their page taken down, with a low animalistic like growl Namjoon spoke, "W̷e̷ ̵c̷a̵n̶'̷t̷ ̶b̵e̷ ̸c̶e̷r̶t̷a̷i̷n̷ ̶u̷n̸t̸i̶l̴ ̶w̷e̵ ̶k̴n̷o̴w̸ ̵i̶t̷ ̷i̸s̸ ̷h̶e̶r̵.̷ ̷S̸o̸ ̵i̸n̴ ̴t̸h̶e̶ ̴m̵e̸a̵n̵t̵i̸m̵e̴,̸ ̴y̷o̸u̴'̸l̶l̵ ̶j̴u̸s̷t̸ ̴h̴a̷v̶e̶ ̴t̸o̷ ̴b̸e̶ ̸p̷a̵t̷i̶e̷n̷t̶ ̶a̵ ̷b̴i̴t̸ ̷l̵o̶n̶g̴e̴r̵ ̵J̸i̴m̸i̷n̴i̸e̷.̷~̷" At this Jimin gets up and nuzzles his leader then just when he was about to brush his lips on Namjoon's neck, he growled and immediately pinned the younger on the couch with his hands above his head and Namjoon straddling his hips.

A dark look in eyes sends chills down Jimin's spine and he feels arousal pooling at his stomach, yet he also feels angry at the same time. She is after all his to begin with! Why should he let his leader use his status on him?! Jimin growls and slightly bares his teeth at his leader, Namjoon retaliates by growling back and baring his own teeth.

The rest of the members are tense, fights or disputes such as this occurs when they talk or think about  _h̷e̷r̵._ The boys are territorial and sometimes aggressive, but Jimin is the most territorial one. He battles with his mind and heart constantly, one side tells him to have faith and trust in his beloved brothers while the other says M̵̜̄i̸̙̎n̸͚͛e̴̜͝m̸͋ͅi̷̖̿n̴͖ẹ̸̚m̵̭͋i̵̠͗n̶̪͋e̶̝͑m̴̞͘ḯ̵̧n̷̨͐e̴̝͛m̶̫͗į̸͛n̴̝̊ê̷̼m̷̘̑i̸̼n̴͇͒e̸͍͐m̶̫̓î̴̤n̴͇͘e̶̢͊m̷̛̞i̶͖͒n̸̫̿e̵̹̚M̶̫̋I̵̪̒N̴̖̈́E̴̜̋M̵͕̿I̶͖̒N̷̠͌Ẻ̶̜M̸̮͗I̸̧͐Ǹ̴̟Ẻ̸͉S̴̛͈H̴̘͐E̴̡͝I̵͔̾S̶̗̚M̶͉̿I̴͈͒N̶̬̈́E̸͚͛!̶̘̿!̶̈́ͅ!̸̰͒!̸͎̿

That side of dark possessive side of Jimin will put a severe strain on the relationship he has with his brothers/lovers. 

Another growl bubbles at the back of his throat, this on sounds more primal and feral, one that Namjoon is not tolerating. He squeezes Jimin's wrist, but that only adds fuel to the fire within the smaller male. He with his burst of unknown strength pushed Namjoon off of him and pinned his leader down effortlessly, Jin and Yoongi instantly paled.

Its extremely rare that ANY of the members would try their leader's patience and pinning him down would result of a fight..

A very ugly fight.

Jungkook and Taehyung are tense in their seats, they want to stop them from ripping each other's throats, but with them interfering could also result of a full blown fight breaking out between the two males. It doesn't matter, helping or not, its going to end badly or perhaps a warning. 

Namjoon let's out a deep chuckle, "R̸e̶l̶a̶x̸ ̸J̷i̸m̵i̵n̴i̶e̶~̴ ̸y̸o̵u̵'̴l̷l̷ ̴b̴e̴ ̵t̵h̷e̷ ̷f̸i̷r̴s̷t̸ ̶o̷n̷e̷ ̶t̷o̸ ̶c̵o̵u̸r̶t̴ ̸h̶e̴r̵ ̶s̵i̸n̵c̷e̴ ̸a̸f̸t̸e̸r̷ ̴a̵l̸l̶,̷ ̴y̵o̵u̷ ̶a̷r̷e̶ ̵t̸h̸e̷ ̴o̷n̶e̸ ̷t̴h̶a̵t̴ ̵f̷o̵u̶n̵d̴ ̵h̷e̴r̶ ̶f̵o̶r̶ ̶u̴s̵.̸ ̷T̴h̸e̵ ̷p̵e̷r̸f̴e̷c̴t̵ ̵w̸o̴m̵a̶n̵ ̵t̸o̶ ̸b̶a̷r̶e̷ ̵o̵u̸r̴ ̷s̴e̴e̸d̶s̵ ̵i̷n̸ ̶h̵e̴r̵ ̴a̶n̵d̴ ̵b̶r̴i̵n̵g̷ ̵f̷o̵r̸t̵h̴ ̵o̵u̵r̷ ̷o̸f̷f̸s̵p̷r̸i̸n̵g̵.̵" Jimin let's out a satisfied noise from the back of his throat and searches in his hyung's eyes for any deception. Yoongi spoke, "you don't trust your leader Jiminie? I̸f̶ ̸y̸o̴u̷ ̶d̸o̸ ̷t̴r̵u̸s̵t̸ ̶u̶s̴ ̴t̴h̴e̷n̸ ̸w̴h̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶y̷o̵u̵ ̷r̴e̶a̸c̴t̴ ̸s̸o̵ ̷v̶i̵o̵l̵e̴n̷t̷l̵y̶?̶ ̶D̷i̵d̴n̴'̸t̶ ̸y̶o̴u̴ ̷t̵o̵l̴d̵ ̸u̵s̶ ̴t̷h̸a̷t̸ ̷y̸o̵u̴ ̴c̶a̵r̸e̴d̵ ̶a̷n̶d̵ ̵l̶o̷v̸e̸d̴ ̴u̸s̴?̸~̶" Jimin grits his teeth then growls softly at his leader once more and gets off of him.

Jimin eyed his brothers carefully, "D̸̝͕̱̐̔͛o̶̲̫͊̕n̷̼͚͆͛'̷͇̈̏t̶̥̂ ̴̓ͅͅf̶̛̯͖̥̈́̔ǘ̶͈̻̓c̴̩̗̠̈̓̚ḵ̶̮̾́̈ḭ̶̿n̶̻͙̄͗̚g̶͕͎̖̏́ ̶̖͓̱̕t̷͓̻̻̅e̷̯̦̐̾s̴͎̠͕͑̊̓t̷͕̋̊ ̶̩̱̐m̵͖̒͐e̸̞͊̐̾.̶͕̑͋̒" At that Jimin left leaving the rest of the members in silence and failed to noticed Namjoon and Jungkook's glints in their eyes. 

It seems like they have other plans in store for their empress.

 

* * *

 

 

 _what is this ?... Why am I scared and... And... Excited ?...._  

 A woman walks around the maze of corridors led by a security guard, the man's face seems around like in his mid 30's and a bit built somewhat beefy. Seems like the man spends a lot of time in the gym and hitting up those protein shakes.

Shaking her head she looks at her hand and sees that she has a rather unique looking pass along with the latest BTS album and an ARMY bomb in her hand.  _huh?! Since when did I managed to go to their concert?! Most importantly how?!_ how bizzare... And the environment feels so real, the rush of staffs from both Korea and America rushing all over the place and the air feels hot, humid and smells like someone hasn't even bothered showering....

Again...

Scrunching her nose she fans the smell away, but it was little help. She then notices that the area they walked to was a bit more calmer and the people dropped dramatically, it was only her and the silent stoic security guard at the venue. 

 They stopped at a room and the security guard then knocked on the door, his lips moved yet, she didn't hear anything from him. No words, no syllables, nothing. Just silence or perhaps she's thinking so much that she can't hear him. 

The door opened slightly and the man nods then glances at her, there was something in his eyes that held something, as if he desperately wanted to tell her something urgent.

He left before the woman could ask, she felt something was calling her out and she turned to look at the door and sees it opened, she walked in and suddenly multiple hands grab onto her and her body.

Each hand drenched in blood contaminating her clothes, she began to panic.

Her ARMY bomb turned blood red, her album was soaked in the vital red substance, blood began to pool beneath her.

Them suddenly she saw seven males in front of her, each of them had their faces covered, but their hands were dripping the red substance. A person stepped forward and stopped in front of her, she began to feel intoxicated by him, whatever drug was lulling to sleep and the male grabbed her.

She began to struggle with all her might then she heard children crying.

Panic started to fill her body even more and she struggles more and more desperately, no escape. No luck. More hands grabbed onto her and touching, groping, cooing and caressing her.

_"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_

she screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 깃털 살포 translation: (Feather duster)
> 
> Yoooooo uh.. Long update huh? Sorry about that, personal life gets in the way and my mentality isn't helping too along with getting publically humiliated by my own mom..
> 
> Oh the prices i have to pay for dropping out of college.
> 
> But if only you knew why i did it in the first place maybe you'd understand.
> 
> But am I being selfish? Or selfless? Idk.
> 
> Anyways, Mono has me at an emo roller coaster, what's your favorite song? Mine is all of them, but forever rain, Seoul, Tokyo and moonchild has me crying.
> 
> Seoul is the song Joon had tweeted a while back if you listen carefully~ ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! I highly recommend this song! Its called smooth operator - Sade [Slenderbodies remix]
> 
> Now if you haven't heard about Sade or Slenderbodies. Dude check them out after you help Joonie bear annihilate records >:}


	8. Insatiable appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remorse weeps tears of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just um... Letting you know... Shits gonna get disturbing and graphic.
> 
> I mean... I'm an author that absolutely loves horror, psychological thriller or thriller movies or play horror games (even indi games if they're good) and read books about those too xD I'm trying to get my hands on You by Caroline Kepnes  
> Heard that book is insanely good then I was re-reading Fear Nothing by Lisa Gardner. (Its fucked up that in a way i kinda relate to that book a lot especially with my past)
> 
> Enjoy.

Jimin has been rather..... Impatient as of late, its only natural for a human to get frustrated, anxious and aggravated when they are in distress or tired of waiting.

Outside on cameras Jimin is shown to have patience, but when the cameras aren't directed on them, Jimin's patience runs thin. He's wants to be the first to be inside her and mate with her. 

Night after nights, Jimin would get erotic dreams of claiming her and watch her pussy leak out his cum. Of course due to their... Situation, BTS cannot produce offsprings, at least until the time is right... Or when they are out of the country and gone into hiding. 

Only then they'll find a suitable place to raise their children, grow old then die. Hopefully they can do that in peace without the pesky dogs of the USA and their own government after them. Maybe, but of course there is the matter of her own body as well. When their choreographer's wife was pregnant, she educated the seven young men that a woman's body can do so much and how delicate a woman's reproductive organ is.

The boys were in awe and slightly grossed out, hey, killing and mutilating humans is different than hearing a pregnant woman tell her story to the boys what the uterus can do and how much it can take before having kids and after. After that awkward conversation, the choreographer's wife unknowingly helped the seven high-functioning psychopaths.

 "Hyung..." Jimin moans looking at Yoongi whom is working on his music, he grunts a reply, "I want to see her.." The rapper sighs. "Jimin you know you can't." The vocalist whines again, "besides. We cannot confirm it IS her until we have proof of it. Otherwise we'll end up compromising ourselves." Now its Jimin's turn to sigh, the boys had one too many close calls and some of them *coughs*Jin*coughs* had to make a believable lie and thanks to Jin and Taehyung's acting skills, they fooled their staff, Supreme boi, BangPD, PDogg and the company.

However, there was something that caught Yoongi's eyes and this is something that's going on in Korea as well. Jimin glanced at his hyung and shivers when he saw that sinister dark glint in his eye. Jimin gulped, normally when Yoongi gets like this it means that its either he's hungry for blood and death or he wants to slowly kill someone until a look of pure horror is etched on their eyes down into their soul. 

"Jimin.." Yoongi says lowly causing the young man to swallow once more, "how do you like to.... Play a little game with me?" This time Yoongi showed the post that their possibly empress posted on her Instagram expressing her concerns, sadness and frustrations regarding the band EastLight. Jimin gasped, he remembers perfectly how they took a picture with EastLight during the Love Yourself performance. 

He reads on what does the woman has to say and a growl builds in his throat, the vocalist looks at Yoongi whom smirks back at him. He digs his hand in his drawer then pulls out his burner phone and starts to make phone calls,  _'T̷͔̝̚h̶̞̏ȉ̴̻ṣ̸͈̋ ̵̧̹̚i̴͈̰͗͠s̵̈ͅ ̷̘̥̔g̸͚̳̈́̌ö̶͍̗́i̸̱̹͌n̴̡͓͌g̵̻̜̉ ̴̻̀t̴̼͚̑ŏ̶̯͔̈ ̵̙̲̃̑b̴͍͖̓̾e̸̙̾̂ ̸̩̫̉d̵͕̽e̷̛̦l̴͇̾i̴̛̟c̸͚͚̒i̷͖̮̇o̵̦̒ṷ̴͎̈́s̸̰̼̀'_  with that in mind he quickly gets up and rushes to get the rest of his brothers.

Yoongi on the other hand makes a few more calls before heading out in preparation for tonight's excursions.

_'Ï̸̛͉͍͇̱̰̼̞̒̈́̀̒̾ͅ ̷̜̰̺̲͖̥͐̆̀͝ẇ̴̡͉̝̰̃̋̎̔̉͜ã̷͇̙͍̤͍̦͊̑͌̓̌̐s̸̢̹͉͈̄ ̵̢̖̰̣͓̾̂̏̅g̶͔͋̍̌̐̏̏̀͠ë̷̪̼̙́͛͛̌̑͠t̸̙̘͗̉̉͒͋͘̕t̴͓̥̅i̵͖̬̓̍͊͗̊̆n̶̥͈̦͉̯͔̬͗ģ̴̧͖͚̙̥̻͂͛̓̓͝ ̷̯͎͑͛̉̇̃̃t̴̺͂̂͘̚͝͝͠i̷̞̙̳̙͖̬͇̚r̶̛͎͎̦͑͛̽̿͆̉͛ę̶̩̖͔̺̠̯̾̒͒͑͊̈́̈͜͠d̴̠̼̓̉̊͝ ̸̹̼͍̃ȍ̸̢̪̯̟̓̔͠f̵̠͓̰̺̲̟̄̐͜ͅ ̵̢̨͕͐͜ͅṯ̵̛̛̮͎͈̝̖͑̀̅̒̾h̷͆ͅơ̸̘̹̬͖͙͉͙̾͛͘͘ś̵̠͛̓͆̉͝e̵̯̫̋̾̕͝ ̸̱̩̠̉͊̓̀͋͋͌͐ş̴̻͎̦̖̈́i̷̼̥̺͗̽c̶̩͓̈́̀̉͛̚͠k̵̳̤̺̻̈́ ̸̨̱͇̜̱̟̽͑f̷̜̻͕̠͛͂̈́̈̚ų̶͙̰͇͕̩̻̊̍͝c̸̯̻͙͔̲̬̙̈͐̂̚k̷̺͉̖̖̊͒͗̋̇͘̕s̶̯̉̃ ̷͕̫͖͈̐̿̉̔͠ą̴͔̥̞̓̓̒̓̀͠ͅn̷̢̑y̵̬̜̥̩̖̜͒̂͂͒̃̄ͅw̷̘̺̼̞̓̑̓̿̎̏͜ą̶̟͔̹͑̈́̋͋́̄͘͜ỵ̵̡͕̑͝s̵̫̼͙̼̖̍.̶̦̣̰̩̮̞̥̏̀ͅ'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The woman was working yet again on the late night shift and due to it being Halloween....... "EY TOOTS! BRING US MORE BEER!' she internally groans, Jacque was placed as bartender tonight, so its not so bad... Just the drunkards entering for Halloween night, drinking booze and of course...

The damn skimpy uniforms the girls has to wear. Both boss and manager Ortiz unfortunately came to an agreement that the ladies has to wear skimpy clothing for tonight to attract more clients and to make it lively. The damn bar and grill gets lively as places with woman and alcohol can get for christ sakes. Their boss and Ortiz were just being sexist pigs. "Jacque.. Refills for table 5.. Again.." The French/Italian male looks at the table in disdain, not because of the mess they're causing, but how they treat the female workers.

"Want me to call Esmeralda here?", "n-no.. Esmeralda is a sweetheart, but i hate to bother her..", Jacque gives her a deadpan look, the woman smiles in a sheepish manner then takes the beverages and heads over to the rowdy bunch. Jacque sighs then looks at the woman that he looks after like a sibling would, muttering in French he continues his work, but not before sending a quick text message to Esmeralda and Reed two good friend and a bouncers that works here.

He jumped when a man cleared his throat, quickly putting his phone away he spoke, "u-uh.. Can I help you?" Damn he stuttered. He isn't supposed to stutter, the man hums softly then proceeds and ordered a Vodka tonic. Jacque nods then starts to prepare the beverage when he heard groaning, looking over his shoulder, he saw the men at table 5 being carried out by Reed and Esmeralda obviously in pain and several unconscious. The man spoke his accent clearly Russian as Jacque was born in the the beautiful country of Italy he's traveled a few times with his grandparents and seen and met multiple Russians.

"You're from Italy no? Or perhaps France?", Jacque knows first hand to never tell or mention where he's from, there are places in Italy where Russians do... Businesses with the mafia. And his grandparents had suffered abuse from what the Russians did to them during WWII. "Neither. I was born and raised here in the states.", "hm. Interesting. Your accent says otherwise.. But- I've seen multiple people from various parts of the country that has accent and they were born here in the States as well.. Sorry for jumping to conclusions like that." Jacque will have to pay homage to his dead mother after work is done.

The bar tender smiles, "Its ok. It often happens. Um.. Do you have uh..", "Those stupid American pigs have been groping the waitresses here and if you're wondering, yes. I was the one that dealt with those piglets. No respect for women. What kind of shit is that?" The man takes a drink of his tonic, Jacque laughed, "that's true. But that's how it kinda is here sadly.", the Russian set his beverage down looking at Jacque with distaste. "Seriously??? Beh. Do you have wine? I'd like to try some wine." Jacque nods and goes to bring out the wine from the back.

The Russian was left by himself and scans the area, he then pulls out a cellphone and starts to take photographs, he quickly pastes the photo then sends it to an unknown number after that he puts his device away and Jacque enters the room once more with the wine in his hand. "I bought some wine from the California winery's.", "Ah, splendid. I've always wondered how do they taste. But it won't beat the wine that Sicily has." Jacque chuckles yes, Italy and France has some fine wine, the best in his opinion.

The Russian pulled out his wallet to pay, but the Italian/French man stopped him. "No. Its on me.", "I'm client here and its rude to not pay for your time and effort you have provided me with. Its the least I can do. From what I know about stingy Americans is that they will take out money from your check no?" Jacque opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as soon as that was mentioned. He knows that is true and he agrees with the Russian. Americans are stingy if not plain rude at times.

But he doesn't take his money, "No. I insist. Its my way of saying thank you for teaching those barbaric men how to behave and for looking after the girls here.", the Russian huffs, "Fine.. But I'm taking you out on a date." Poor Jacque ended up accidentally spilling some of the wine. "Yooooo Jacque got a date?!" The bartender squeaked when he saw his transvestite friend enter. Seems like he's finally embracing his feminine side (thanks to his understanding kind heart daughter) he is doing Drag.

Jacque mutters and turns a shade of red as he gives the Russian his beverage. The transvestite comes up to him and the Russian,  _'Dieu aie pitie de moi'_ ( God have mercy on me) The bartender straightened himself and exhaled silently, "Jackie boy!!! yoooohooo~", The french Italian man groans, "Do not 'yoohoo' me! You scoundrel! You know I loathe it when you pull up with those shenanigans of yours!!" The transvestite man bellowed in laughter, rolling his eyes Jacque glanced at the amused Russian before him, "I can certainly see that you're a busy man Jackie boy~", the man laughs after seeing the bartender flush in embarrassment, "Please don't..." he groans and attends to another client, the Russian looks at the transvestite in interest,  _'what an interesting individuals..... I'll have to report this to master Saw-scaled, we cannot have no loose ends. No mistakes._

_Failure._

_Is._

_Not._

_An option.'_

 

Throughout the night the Russian would order a drink, discreetly observe his surroundings or would flirt here and there, just to keep up with appearance. He is one that plays to be safe and to ensure that the master's soon to be bride would be in their grasps, of course... There is the matters of dealing with the United States government.. The deal that the USA has made with Russia and of course, the current tension going on between the two of the world's super power nations, it would be wise to keep this hidden and under discretion, however, if those american dogs catch wind of what's going on.... That might provoke a worldwide problem between Russia and the USA, and since their target is an American.... That could provoke the citizens to demand blood or war... 

The Russian agent knows all to well what the USA is capable of and often times.... Its mainly reckless decisions they make with unpleasant consequences, he sighs softly and felt his phone vibrate, but he could not look at the phone until he was certain that he was not being watched. Of course, he'll get quite a reprimanding from his masters for not answering... But with so many eyes and ears.... The Russian does not even know who is a civilian and who is a bastard in disguise.... The Russian made a face when he spots a bunch of drunks groping even catcalling some of the waitresses (yet again) and some of the female dancers. "Ugh, dogs." He got up when he saw the men cross the line by sexually harassing on the dancers, he glared at those perverted disrespectful men, "You can kick their arse if you wished my friend." The Russian looked at the French-Italian in amusement. 

"May I break some bones?", Jacque chuckles softly, "I'm not stopping you." The Russian smirks, "Oh, and Jacque?..." the bartender looked at him curiously, "Ioann." Jacque opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he saw Ioann casually walk up to the drunks. "Ohhhhhhh Jackie has a man crush~~~", Jacque snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his transvestite companion with a sour look. "I do not.", "uh-huh... Suuuure you don't Jackie boy~", Jacque sighed, "I'm serious.... Nothing going on between us.", now its his friend's turn to roll his eyes. "Jacque.... You gotta stop bottling up your emotions, I can tell you think he's attractive. Hell,  _I_ find him attractive!", the bartender went back to cleaning, "Its not about finding someone attractive or even satisfying....." his voice drifts off, sensing his tone his the transvestite gently pried on, "What do you mean?..", Jacque side glanced at him his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, this made his friend nervous. "Jacque?...", "I had a..... A dream....." Jacque took a deep breath then continued. 

"Recently I had a dream.... One that... That concerns our dear friend/little sister ___....", he picked up what was wrong then discreetly glanced at the Russian whom is wiping his hands with a handkerchief then looked back at his distressed friend, "ls it him?...", Jacque bit his lip harder drawing blood, "I... I can't say.... But..... We have to keep a close eye on ___...... I-" he lets out a shaky exhale feeling ill to his stomach, "I saw... her get violently beaten.....", his friend places his hand on the queasy bartender then gives it a comforting squeeze. This helped Jacque though it wasn't enough to ease his rampant thoughts filled with nothing but terror and stomach churning flashes varying deaths, gore and.... And children.

"What about the children?... Most importantly... What children are we talking about here?...", Oh shit, Jacque flinched, curse him for thinking out loud, "I-I don't know... Th-they don't look like Henry, Eileen or Connor at all...", this friend grew tense and uneasy herself, "Th-then who?...", Jacque closes his eyes starting to focus on his breathing,  _inhale._ he does it,  _exhale_. he does it too.  _in and out_. Jacque repeats his actions until he calms down, he didn't hear the concern voices of Esmeralda and another voice... He can't distinguish if it is Ortiz's Spanish accent or another accent he can't pinpoint properly.... He can't get those awful cries of infants, those painfully distressed cries of those infants, he can't get it out of his head, those images can't leave his mind. They refuse to stop, no matter how desperate he is to make them stop, they just can't.

Those insistent cries refuse to leave the poor French-Italian alone.

_why? Why? Why?Why?WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy?!?!_

_Please...... Please.... Stop..._

The cries refuse to stop and the images flashes more and more vividly, certain images would be more graphic than previous ones. _Jacque? Jacque?_ A new voice calls out to him? _Breath with me._ So, he does, he breaths in slowly, then out. In and out...  _"You're doing great.... Just keep on breathing with me.... That's it..."_ Jacque slowly opens his eyes blinking beadily then closes his eyes once again, he lets out a soft groan clutching his head in pain feeling it throb painfully. A groan leaves his lips and he lets out one final shaky exhale before he looks to his savior and it was the Ioann, Jacque did what any person would do and he ended up choking on his saliva, Ioann chuckles softly watching in amusement seeing the flustered man before him. 

  _'He's an interesting one, pity that i have to kill him later..'_ For now the game of cat and mouse will suffice. The French-Italian recomposed himself and stood up straight, cheeks still flaring red at the closeness he found himself, his transvestite friend Milian Moore was carefully eyeing Jacque and ____ was by his side helping him get up.

Jacque couldn't help, but squeeze her hand a bit more. As if they're going to be separated, the awful images and sounds lingers in the back of his mind..

"I've never thought you would a panic attack..." ____ looked at the Russian a sad smile on her face, "thank you for helping Jacque." Ioann nods, "I am a trained medical professional in the military.", this peaked both Milian and Jacque's interests. Military? Does that mean he has _other_ military training? If so, then they'll have to keep a close eye on ___. 

Whatever triggered Jacques panic attack (and its unpleasant sensation still burning in his stomach and chest) must be the man before them...

And whatever Jacque saw in his dreams....

He'll have to consult to Savannah and Elijah perhaps they can provide some insights to the bizarre dreams he's been having, this new revelation both Milian and himself received is rather a harrowing one. Milian at first shipped Ioann with himself, but he only messes around, but when it comes to a more serious matter regarding the lives of their small family. All playful jokes and jests diminishes and the more high-priority enters, Milian glanced at Ioann whom seems to be engrossed by the conversation he was having with Cortez lecturing him for his half assed work in managing the business and would certainly like to have a word with his boss.

Cortez on the other hand was refuting denying Ioann's accusations and of course you can clearly see the irritation on his face and his jaw clenching along with his fists on his side. Cortez was known to have a nasty badger like temper when his patience was being tested, but one look from Ioann made him rethink about his situation and of course he overheard that pompous Russian bastard was once in the military. 

He's treading the area cautiously, after a begrudging argument they came to a compromise and Cortez ended up walking away with a foul taste in his mouth leaving a smug looking Ioann behind. The Russian turned his attention to the French-Italian before him and payed close attention on the smallest details, one of which he spotted how Jacque is watching him warily as well. His lips pressed together and his eyes held a type of gaze one of which an animal posses when they sense danger, Ioann felt his lips itching to curl up, but her refrained from it.

 _'seems that this game has gotten a lot more interesting than it originally was..'_ Ioann noticed Jacque chewing on his lips. Nervous? perhaps, but this man is in his way of retrieving his target.... And the master gave him the go to remove any obstacle that interferes with his mission. Not yet, soon.

But not now.

Despite Ioann putting himself on the spot for being compromised he actually isn't worried about it. 

Rather, he was enjoying seeing the uneasy look on Jacque's face and his transvestite companion..... Speaking of that nuisance, Ioann gave a side glance to the transvestite and gives a polite smile, now now.. She doesn't need to worry about her own life... Yet. 

But Ioann could have fun with both of them. Having a personal American drag queen and the other in French maid outfit, how fitting for Jacque. 

After giving the bouncers a bow and the target a bow as well after that he made his way and began to leave.

He pulled out a carbon cigar case, inside of said case holds three of his cigars preferably his Cohiba Behike, he takes one out then slowly drags the cigar across his nose to breathe in its heavenly scent. He smacks his lips, "what a shame..." He starts off, looking at the cigar at his hand then glaces at the dark streets before him. Of course he spots a few homeless or druggies here and there, but they mean no harm... Unless they want to harass him..

He can deal with those lonesome pests, putting his cigar back in its carbon case, he grunts in disgust when a homeless man squats down and starts to defecate behind a lamppost. "Such urchins.... Filthy animals. No decency whatsoever." He continues to walk, "just like those filthy uncivilized savages that inhabited the new world." 

 He scoffs as he continues to walk down the street, he spots a woman with a cigarette between her fingers and her outfit.... Overally exposing herself, fringe hem lace-up sides micro demin shorts and off the shoulder velvet lace up top. A prostitute? The man walks briskly past the woman, but she spotted him either way and with his current garments and the aura of confidence she can tell he's bathing in money.

She calls him out, "hey big boy~", but Ioann pays no mind, that doesn't deter her.  _persistent wrench I'll give her that..._ The Russian rolls his eyes when the woman walks up to him and tries once more to seduce him, she is a decent woman, Ioann will give her that. But not entirely his preference. He's got his sights locked onto a certain cute bartender.

He'll have some fun with him before slowly killing him, but first... " if you're done rubbing yourself on me like some bitch in heat with yeast infection, then I'd like to be on my way now." Speechless the woman flinched when the male shoved her away from him and he heard her curse at him, but Ioann paid no mind. 

He'll have fun with little Jacque soon. Very soon. 

 But first... 

 

 Ioann chuckles softly, oh yes.. This is going to be one delicious night indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A man whimpers softly in pain as the felt cold leather glove sticky hands on his naked torso, "what a damn shame..... Seems like our own government gives no justice to us..", "p-pl-please.... S-stop.... M-mer-", a man laughs maniacally at the plea. "M̸̖̔̓̔ȩ̴̩̉r̸͕̥̿̅͝č̷̡̧̥̍̇y̶͉͇͚̐?!" He snarled viciously. He looks at the two men shivers from the tone of his voice, the male leans over to the chain bound men, his faceless mirror mask mirroring those bound men's faces. 

They winced looking at their own bloody and bruised reflections. The tallest of the hooded faceless mirror masks just watches(?) Them getting violently beaten or choked. 

Just like those poor unfortunate souls that suffered by their greedy hands. The largest individual with broad shoulders looked at the direction where the tallest was at and it nodded. "Ǐ̵̫t̸̢͋s̸̘̓ ̸̫̕b̴̘͌ę̵̈́ë̵̟́n̷̨̄ ̷̱̚a̷͉͝ ̵͍̉w̴͙h̷̻i̶̤̓l̶̳̇ȇ̵̳ ̵̲͐s̴͙͑i̵̺̎n̵͔͠c̸̙͝ẹ̴̈́ ̵̦I̵̺̊ ̶̚͜h̷̞͝ḁ̸̋d̴̘͐ ̵̫̿a̴̝̅ ̵̤d̴͖͛e̴͈̿c̴͇͠ḛ̸͊ǹ̶̞t̵̞͝ ̸̡̌m̷̪̐ẽ̸̱a̶̜͋ḷ̸~̸̉ͅ"  he coos in the man's ear. His arms and legs are bound by hunting wires that digs into your skin the more you struggle cutting off circulation, something like this is used to hunt animals via strangulation and if you try anything else... These demented individuals will not show no mercy. "YOU'RE INSANE!!!" the broad shoulder threw his head back and cackles, "PSYCHO SON OF A WHO-" The man began to choke when a piano wire warped itself around the man's neck putting him in a choke hold.

The broad shoulder man looked at the tallest, even though they're both wearing the mirror faceless masks, they can perfectly understand each other. The tallest smirks behind his mask and nods, the man with the broad shoulders smiles and turns to the man getting closer to the weakly struggling man, his expression of terror, eyes buldging and bloodshot, veins popping out from the man's neck, his brain's lack of oxygen..

Its beginning to become harder to breathe and his vision blurs. The wire moves up tilting the semi conscious man's head up until its exposing his neck. All of them watches the blue veins exposed and the beautiful dark angry red mark the wire left on the bastards neck.

His companion before him is gagged with a ball gag too big for his jaw to handle, he feels the jaw muscles becoming more and more cramped and in pain. "Mmph! Mmph!" Saliva drips from the corners of his mouth and tears slides down his blood splattered cheeks when the broad male delivered the finishing blow.

He tilted this mask just enough to expose his mouth then he opened them and just like a snake striking for the kill..

 

He sank his teeth on the man's neck.

 

The other man eyes widens further from the violent scene before him and looks at the remaining captors and he sees is just his reflection and the reflection of the broad shoulder man tearing chunks of flesh with his jaws and teeth.

The nasty sound of flesh being torn filled the dead silent air.

Blood squirts on the mask, the broad man's nose, his cheeks, half of his lower jaw, the blood travelled down their necks soaking both of their garments in the dark crimson, the precious life fluid pools beneath the dying man. 

He tries to make a sound but his vocal cords along with his windpipe are torn to shreds and blood gurgles. The bound men watches the mouthful of the flesh gets chewed up and a thin piece of flesh along with the a few bits of arteries sticks to the cannibal's chin dripping blood.

The captors let the dying man free from his bounds letting him flounder on his back, his hand gripping his bloody neck spurting blood from the large gaping wound and the bound man looks at his companion with pure horror, the epitome of fear itself. They both watch as the cannibal before him thew his head back allowing them to get a view of his neck as he swallows the piece of flesh his teeth ripped out then licks his lips letting out a content hum. "Pork"

 "Not surprised..." The tallest murmurs, "Just like the swine he is." The broad shoulder whines when the man was no longer moving, "its no fun when they stop squirming and screaming..." The smaller man with a muscular build chortles at the broad shoulder being so childish. "Eat it while its still warm. Otherwise you'll have to cook it.", the figure next to the muscular one spoke his voice a probably the deepest out of the seven of them scrunch his nose in disgust behind his faceless mirrored mask. "Please don't... It smells weird. Ow." The tallest elbowed the deep baritone voice man harshly. "Not really..." Another male murmurs unlike the other mirrored faceless men he is smaller, but his physique is a bit more built unlike his companion whom appears to be more leaner perhaps even underweight spoke. "Well.. It does smell weird, but after that it smells like a mix of lamb and beef."

The tallest should know not to say stupid shit or he could end up being the broad shoulder man's next meal. "Can I?" The tallest gave a gesture, the broad man shoulder smirks at the dead pig. Licking his lips he eagerly starts to devour the man, a lithe male walks up to the and aims a well placed punch onto the bastards diaphragm causing him to choke and gag.

"O̴o̶p̵s̸~̶ ̵I̸'̴m̷ ̵s̷o̶ ̵s̷o̴r̷r̵y̶.̶ ̷S̴i̵l̴l̸y̷ ̴m̶e̸.", the tallest looks at the rest of the men minus the cannibal, "W̴h̷a̸t̵ ̸s̵h̷o̷u̵l̵d̵ ̴b̵e̵ ̷d̴o̴ ̷t̴o̶ ̸h̸i̵m̴?̷ ̸R̵e̷v̴e̶r̸s̶e̴ ̶b̴e̷a̵r̶ ̴t̴r̸a̷p̸?̵ ̶B̴l̷o̷o̵d̵ ̸e̴a̵g̷l̵e̸?̶ ̵G̷u̵t̸ ̷h̵i̷m̸ ̸a̸n̴d̵ ̵k̸n̸i̸t̵ ̶s̸w̴e̶a̵t̸e̸r̴s̶ ̴o̸u̷t̷ ̵o̴f̷ ̵h̵i̶s̴ ̴i̸n̴t̷e̶s̸t̴i̶n̵e̷s̴?̵", "w̶͔ė̶̢ ̷͔͊c̷͉̕o̴̫̍ụ̷͝l̷̹̉d̷͌ͅ ̸̮͌m̷̬̐ȃ̵͓k̷͉͆ě̵͕ ̵̱͗b̸̬̈́l̷͕̔o̷͖̓o̷͉͠d̴̻̎ ̷̧̐s̷̳͐ă̵̞u̸̻͐s̸͕̓a̴͍͋g̶͈̏e̷͘ͅs̶̘͘ ̵͆ͅf̴̺̎r̷̜͝ö̴̯m̴̡͂ ̵̺͋h̶̹i̸̘͊s̵͎̐ ̶̛̙i̴̙͗n̷̨͛t̶̨̒ë̵̩s̴̭͋t̶̥͗î̴͔n̴̗̅ĕ̵̩s̸̱̄?̵͉̏", the tallest gives the cannibal a look. The cannibal pouts, "Ṳ̵̅n̵͖̔l̴̫̈́ȇ̸̥s̸̩̉s̸̪̽ ̶̰̌ỳ̶̮o̸̲͛u̸̻͠'̴̯̽l̶̙̒l̶̎ͅ ̶̥̊r̸̎ͅe̵͉ẗ̷̯́ŭ̵̖r̷̓ͅn̶̹͑ ̴̙ṱ̵̏h̷̛͎é̴̤ ̸͎́f̸̖̕a̵̠v̶͇̈́o̴̘͐r̷͕͝ ̴͍̓t̶̰͂ȟ̵̬ȩ̴̽n̶̺̋ ̵̰̔I̷̯͠'̴̛͍l̸̥̅l̶͜͝ ̶̮̌p̶͖̏ę̴͂r̶̨̐m̸͍̌i̶̗͑t̸̮͒ ̴͇͝ḯ̶͍ţ̶̍.̶̬̉", the lithe male rolls his eyes behind his mask, honestly those two might be far more demented than them. 

Might.

But hey, he's guilty for trying out human flesh to find out why the other loves it so much. Its a bizzare taste that needs to be developed to manage human flesh, but its not so bad. But not so good either.

Frankly he'll rather eat a rat raw than live off his days consuming human flesh.

Now back to that sick bastard, he would be lying to himself for finding the horror in his eyes not arousing. He would be lying to himself, he a twisted grin forms on his lips. He palms his hard erection in his black jeans, the man eyes widen if possible even more. "You know..." He starts off giving himself a firm squeeze on his hard erection, "Seeing you like this.... Is so... So satisfying.." The man would vomit if possible, but he can't.

They had his head in a water box, his hands are free, but his torso, shoulders and legs were strapped down to a metal chair. He watched in horror that the box would slowly get filled with water and all he could do is bang the box, scratch it or bang it again with his hands.. 

Nothing.

Nothing but the phobia of drowing..

When he was on the verge of passing out, they drained the water quickly then one of them forced him to vomit. The water mixed with bile burned his nostrils and his throat.

But he was alive.

Alive.

For now.

And for how long?

Who knows? This mysterious group is going to make sure that when he dies, his soul will forever be eternally screaming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 The tallest leans in the gagged bastard's ear and whispers softly, "L̴e̸t̷ ̴t̴h̸e̷ ̸g̷a̸m̸e̵s̵ ̶b̴e̵g̸i̵n̵.̸"

 

* * *

 

  

 

 Jacque sighs tiredly, restless and he couldn't shake off the feeling as if something horrible is going to happen. But to who?

____? Maybe... No.. Its a high probability since Ioann has been... Too close for comfort... And of course his "chivalry" was a bit too gentleman like towards ___ and yet..  The other females didn't receive the same attention like ___ did... So what gives?

And the whole new info about Ioann being part of the military.... Now that's something he's not sure if he's telling the truth.. Or if he's lying..

Jacque slowly sat up, his eyebrows scrunches in thought. "What if..." He gets up from his warm bed and puts on his cold slippers. He winces at the sensation at the sudden change in temperature, but he needs to know and fast.

Lives are at the line and he will be damned if he allowed ___ to get hurt.

But what he doesn't know is that poor poor ___, Eileen, Connor and Henry are victims of abuse at their own home. 

Such a tragic that he doesn't know that information at all.

He heads to his desk and hisses softly from the brightness of his apple laptop. His eyes adjusts to the brightness (despite it being low) and starts to some hacking.

He heads to a website in Russia and from there he starts to peek into government files about recruitments in the medical division. Though the temptation to look into the various combat divisions was nigh, but he was going to trust what his instincts has told him.

He lets out a gasp as he jumped in his seat when he saw the door creak open. He lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding until he saw it was his pet cat Felicia. Clutching his chest he shakes his head, "God dammit...", he jumps again this time he hits his knee on his desk when his phone lights up and vibrates, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck- ngh." Rubbing his throbbing knee he answers the phone knowing fully who it is, "Jacque?" A feminine voice on the other line, he lets out another breath relieved.

"Savannah. Thank god.", she may not see his face, but she can definitely tell that he's in a lot of distress. "Yea, so... What's up with you? You're jumpy and jittery.." Jacque opens his mouth to speak, "You've been having nightmares lately." He shuts it.

Not a question. 

She _knows_ , "you've been having non-stop nightmares for a while... Vivid images, not dreams entirely, but more leaning towards reality." He nods forgetting that she can't see him thru the phone. 

"Y-yes..", Savannah stays silent and listens carefully, "Its ___. She could be in danger. Mortal danger.", "so I've seen as well....." She looks from the corner of her eye the portrait of the little family photo they all have together and on the glass of that photo there is a crack. That crack is slicing thru Connor's photo. "But she isn't the only one who's in mortal danger..."

"I know... The children are as well...", Savannah sighs softly feeling the long exhausting hours sink into her body being an FBI agent is no easy task and from her experiences as being an agent, it taught her that she should never let her guard down and..

Prepare for the worst.

Inhaling she slowly exhales, "Elijah has seen the shells telling a death.. Who's death it... Its.."

"Connor. I know..", she nods, "what should we do then?..." Jacque's face morphs into shock, "y-you're asking me? A bartender! I don't have those leadership experiences and command authority like you do!", Savannah lets out a chuckle devoid of any humor, "I can't have my agents go in unless we know WHO is the perp and what connections, background and history does it have.", Jacque groans, "we can't?", "Nada unless you want me to have my agents on a wild goose chase and me being kicked out of the FBI."

He grunts defeated, "fair.. Fair..." He continues to type on the laptop avoiding any firewalls and other security the website has. "Explain why the hell are you hacking?", "Listen please. I met this fellow at a bar and he was... A rather bizarre and odd fellow." The woman snickers, "emotional constipation again?" He flushes red and glares at the screen, "stop and no.", "fine fine." The woman walks around her room and starts to remove those pain in the ass heels, stupid sexist dress codes "his name is Ioann, Russian, 6'3, weight probably 215 lbs? Maybe 225 lbs, eyes.... Eyes..."

He inwardly curses at his own stupidity, "shit..", Savannah furrows her eyebrows, "You don't remember?" He stays silent, "n-no.. I don't..", she nods in understanding, "Hey.. Don't worry. I'll look into it." Jacque lets out a shaky breath and a strained smile. 

Even though he has the twin juju's will it be enough to save Connor? Will it be enough to save the twins?.. Will it be enough to save __? 

Both of them don't know, but they can't just give up on them. 

There was another thing on Jacque's mind, "In my dream.." He starts off. "I saw figures..." Savannah pulled put her notebook and pen writing the information down, seems like her former career as psychologist is starting to come in handy yet again. "Seven figures? All male?", "ye-yea.. All male... Though I couldn't get a glimpse of their faces..", the woman hums softly in understanding.

As she continues to write down the grotesque details of Jacque's dreams there was one dream in particular that made her insides churn making her feel horribly nauseous. "C-come a-again?..", Jacque immediately exited out of the Russian system before he was caught and traced. "Infants... All of which drenched in blood.. ", the agent feels goosebumps forming on her skin, when did the room became so cold?

"Infants drenched in blood... Their bodies... All of those poor children's body are drench in blood... The hands that was caressing those children in a tender manner are males.. Or the so that's what my gut tells me....." Taking a deep breath to ease his pounding heart he continues, "their hands are... They look like they've been dipped in blood... That's how bloody their hands are.. But what scares me is... Is.. Those infants... The babies.... Wh-why are they drenched in blood?.... Their small bodies are covered in blood from head to toe on their small naked bodies... That isn't childbirth, I'm sure of it."

The woman bit her lips nervously, "my great grandmother told me that the one of the parents... The amount of blood covered depends on how many lives they have taken.." 

Jacque gasps quietly feeling tears well up in his eyes before they ended up cascading down his cheeks, "the children..."  _please... No.. Don't..._

_Don't say it.. Please don't..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"are bastard children..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They are..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Damnations._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Authors note.

The fics I'm recommending:

kaelyngrey and LadyMidnight122 from their story, [BTS Kidnapped!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933126/chapters/32496300) (Dark, insane emotional turmoil, endless rollercoaster, ran over by bus feels and VERY disturbing themes beware! 💀)

I highly recommend their story along with

 [erase myself and make me your doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317155) by evocates (dark, unique perspective in life in Korea and disturbing themes beware and this is underrated wtf SHOW LOVE TO UNDERRATED FICS)

[Extreme Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156002) by saylilirose. (Dark, obessive, Yandere, punch in the gut feels, endless rollercoaster, emo hrs and VERY disturbing themes beware!!!💀)

[ w e a r e a l l m a d h e r e](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642632) by cath_mg (dark themes and yandere beware)

[Bangtan flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332094) by Violentredroses (ooooooh~ remember Ouran High School Host Club? Its a bangtan host club and its really good. Trust me you won't be disappointed!)

[Bangtan cat-boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397942) by Axel142613 (BTS in a cafe setting wearing cute cat ears and it kinda has this Yandere vibe xD unless that's just me though lol)

[Trophy boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589858) by Eonnie (Sub Yoongi x reader and underrated bruhhhh D': but its so freaking good!) 

[Have Time, Will Travel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408139)by Gertie1999 (this is reaally good. I'll let you investigate lol underrated too! D': )

[Burnout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231916) by quillslinger (child abuse and shitty abusive parents. Remember, abuse is not ALWAYS physical.)

[You Never Walk Alone ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632332/chapters/26159943)by ReSugance (really well written and good too! 😭❤ )

[Its too cold for you here (so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876133)by euphoriae ( Homeless Jimin x Namjoon. Its actually kinda sad cuz Joon works as a McDonald worker in the graveyard shift, there's a snowstorm and Jimin entered with crumpled up change and got himself a coffee and a simple burger. You know cheap things and Joon feels horrible taking his money. Read it and you'll see what I mean

P.s. I'm kinda obsessed in reading homeless fics.. They're not only so sad, they give you another perspective in life.. That and my town has a lot if homeless people too.. 😞)

These fanfics are insanely good! Some are disturbing and dark as fuck but they are good! There might be triggers on it but they are good! Like freaking good. I'm giving you guys my beloved readers a heads up cuz i dont want the authors to have problems since some people are lazy to read the damn warnings. Also, I'm using my platform to help these amazing authors! 😁 plz show them love 😭❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO DEVASTATED!!!!!
> 
> so... I was going thru my bookmarks looking for a particular story and it turns out that the author deleted her account.... Explains why I couldn't find it and I'm so devastate! ;_;
> 
> Like bruh why?... Then again... Life happens.. So it sucks..  
> THEN OF COURSE I'VE JUST FINISHED READING EXTREME OBESSION AND THE AUTHOR HAD THE AUDACITY TO... TO... IFBSJNDKSBZKSJSKSJKSKSKSKS 😭😭😭💀💀💀💀 WHY?!?!?! 😭
> 
> Btw i hope you guys look into the fic i recommended cuz they are insanely good! Like phenomenal! BUT SO FUCKING DARK!!! ❤❤❤❤  
> Wish AO3 could allow me to add more emojis that my phone has lol.
> 
> P.S my inner sadist and demented side wanted to come out and play huehuehue~ 👿(I'm actually scared now..😨)  
> Been getting some marvelous ideas from my favorite horror genres~ 😉  
> Its so hard finding good books that are psychological horror 😭
> 
> FINALLY DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO STRUGGLE TO PUT THOSE DAMN SONGS ON THERE?!?!?!? I HAD TO ASK ANOTHER FELLOW AUTHOR TO HELP ME OUT! i felt so stupid 😂😂😂😂 cuz i didn't know what i was doing and I'm using my smartphone to update my fics lol cuz my damn laptop is being a little irksome shit I'm tempted to break it in half. *flips tables*  
> Ah yes, what do you think about the text message there? 🤔  
> Although... I might end up using Microsoft word to do the bulletin like this here for example. 
> 
> | 4 New Messages: Unknown |
> 
> [04:57] Unknown: 
> 
> [04:59] Unknown: 
> 
> [05:02] Unknown:
> 
> [05:03] Unknown: 
> 
> This is just an example. So i think I'll have to struggle using Microsoft word again, to write this OR using the photo of the text messages? Which do you guys prefer? I'm thinking about using that Yazzy app to do the fake text messages. What do you think? 🤔  
> Comments please! I need some constructive criticism cuz i want to make this as best as i could provide.  
> Yes, I'm fully aware of grammar errors and whatnot, please forgive me cuz English is not my first language and I'm not the most intellectual one in the family 😅  
> Im being serious lol.


	9. Not a chapter please read

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO ADDRESS SOMETHING HERE FIRST! FURTHERMORE, I GOT PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS KAELYNGREY AND LADYMIDNIGHT122 TO SHARE THIS!** _

_**So please do not attack or bash me when I just stated that i got permission from the authors before sharing this!** _

 

** Translator Notes **

Okay.  So…  This feels super weird because I have never done this before so…here goes.  Since this is a story about people who do not speak English, and since sometimes I think emotions are better conveyed by the characters in their own native language, occasionally I will hit up my friend and ask her what a word is in Hangul (because she speaks it mostly fluently) and throw it into my story when the context fits. 

It has also occurred to me that Google and Microsoft translate sucks, and you can get some weird ass, off the wall translations that have nothing to do with the context in which the word is used.  Therefore from now on I will attempt to place  **T/N** s in the story when needed.  I am so sorry I didn’t start off that way.

I guess for some basics we will go back and translate words we have already used and go from there.  I will also touch on the basics of honorifics since I have been questioned about the use of these in the past and have had to, more than once, defend and justify myself.

* * *

  
**1)  Honorifics:** I pulled all of this information from Wikipedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_honorifics) and here (<https://pejorist.livejournal.com/1313.html>), so feel free to double check it.  Several of these honorifics are used throughout the entire series.

  * The [Korean language](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_language) reflects the important observance of a speaker or writer's relationships with both the subject of the sentence and the audience. [Korean grammar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_grammar) uses an extensive system of [honorifics](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honorific) to reflect the speaker's relationship to the subject of the sentence and [speech levels](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_speech_levels) to reflect the speaker's relationship to the audience. Originally, the honorifics expressed the differences in social status between speakers. In contemporary [Korean culture](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture_of_Korea), honorifics are used to differentiate between the formal and informal speech based on the level of familiarity between the speaker and the listener.



**Honorific Nouns**

When talking about someone superior in status, a speaker or writer must indicate the subject's superiority by using special nouns or verb endings. Generally, someone is superior in status if he or she is an older relative, a stranger of roughly equal or greater age, an employer, a teacher, a customer, or the like. Someone is equal or inferior in status if he or she is a younger stranger, a student, an employee or the like. The use of wrong speech levels or diction is likely to be considered insulting, depending on the degree of difference between the used form and the expected form.

One way of using honorifics is to use special "honorific" nouns in place of regular ones. A common example is using [진지](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%A7%84%EC%A7%80) ( _jinji_ ) instead of [밥](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EB%B0%A5) ( _bap_ ) for "food". Often, honorific nouns are used to refer to relatives. The honorific suffix [-님](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EB%8B%98) ( _-nim_ ) is affixed to many kinship terms to make them honorific. Thus, someone may address his own grandmother as [할머니](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%ED%95%A0%EB%A8%B8%EB%8B%88) ( _halmeoni_ ) but refer to someone else's grandmother as [할머님](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%ED%95%A0%EB%A8%B8%EB%8B%98)( _halmeonim_ ). 

**Honorific Verbs**

All verbs and adjectives can be converted into an honorific form by adding the infix [-시-](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%8B%9C) ( _-si-_ ) or [-으시-](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%9C%BC%EC%8B%9C) ( _-eusi-_ ) after the [stem](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Root_\(linguistics\)) and before the ending. Thus, [가다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EA%B0%80%EB%8B%A4) ( _gada_ , "to go") becomes [가시다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EA%B0%80%EC%8B%9C%EB%8B%A4) ( _gasida_ ). A few verbs have [suppletive](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suppletion) honorific forms i.e.:

**Base verb/adjective**

| 

**Suppletive honorific**

| 

**English translation**  
  
---|---|---  
  
       [있다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%9E%88%EB%8B%A4) ( _itda_ )

| 

             [계시다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EA%B3%84%EC%8B%9C%EB%8B%A4) ( _gyesida_ )

| 

                "to be"  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
A few verbs have suppletive humble forms, used when the speaker is referring to him/herself in polite situations. These include [드리다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EB%93%9C%EB%A6%AC%EB%8B%A4) ( _deurida_ ) and [올리다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%98%AC%EB%A6%AC%EB%8B%A4) ( _ollida_ ) for [주다](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%A3%BC%EB%8B%A4) ( _juda_ , "give"). 드리다 ( _deurida_ ) is substituted for 주다 ( _juda_ ) when the latter is used as an [auxiliary verb](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auxiliary_verb), while 올리다 ( _ollida_ , literally "raise up") is used for 주다 ( _juda_ ) in the sense of "offer".

 

**Honorific Forms of Address**

[Pronouns in Korean](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_pronouns) have their own set of polite equivalents (e.g., [저](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%A0%80) ( _jeo_ ) is the humble form of [나](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EB%82%98) ( _na_ , "I") and [저희](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%A0%80%ED%9D%AC) ( _jeohui_ ) is the humble form of [우리](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%9A%B0%EB%A6%AC) ( _uri_ , "we")). However, Korean language allows for coherent syntax without pronouns, effectively making Korean a so-called [pro-drop language](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pro-drop_language), thus Koreans usually avoid using the second-person singular pronoun, especially when using honorific forms. Third-Person Pronouns are occasionally avoided as well, mainly to maintain sense of politeness. Although honorific form of [너](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EB%84%88) ( _neo_ , singular "you") is [당신](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EB%8B%B9%EC%8B%A0) ( _dangsin_ , literally, "friend" or "dear"), that term is used only as a form of address in a few specific social contexts, such as between two married couples or in an ironic sense between strangers. Other words are usually substituted where possible (e.g., the person's name, a [kinship term](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinship_terminology), a professional title, the plural [여러분](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%EC%97%AC%EB%9F%AC%EB%B6%84)  _yeoreobun_ , or no word at all, relying on context to supply meaning instead).

****

**_-ssi_**   **(** **씨** **)**  is the most commonly used honorific used amongst people of approximately equal speech level. It is attached at the end of the full name, such as ' _Kim Cheolsu-ssi'' (_ _김철수씨_ _)_ , or simply after the first name,  _''Cheolsu-ssi'' (_ _철수씨_ _)_  if the speaker is more familiar with someone. Appending  _-ssi_  to the surname, for instance ''Kim-ssi'' (김씨) can be quite rude, as it indicates the speaker considers himself to be of a higher social status than the person he is speaking to.

****

**_-nim_**   **(** **님** **)** is the highest form of honorifics and above - _ssi_ , but is still used as a commonplace honorific for guests, customers, clients, and unfamiliar individuals. - _nim_  is also used towards someone who is revered and admired for having a significant amount of skill, intellect, knowledge, etc. and is used for people who are of a higher rank than oneself. Examples include family members ( _eomeo-nim_  어머님 &  _abeo-nim_  아버님), teachers ( _seonsaeng-nim_  선생님), holy men (e.g. pastors –  _moksa-nim_  목사님), and the [Christian God](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_in_Christianity) ( _haneu-nim_  하느님 /  _hana-nim_  하나님).  _-nim_  will follow addressees' names on letters/emails and postal packages.

****

**_-ya_** **or – _ah_** **(** **야** **,** **아** **)**  is a casual title used at the end of names. It is not gender exclusive. If a name ends in a consonant  _-a_  is used (e.g.  _Gangcheol-a_  강철아), while - _ya_  is used if the name ends in a vowel (e.g.  _Cheolsu-ya_  철수야). - _ya /_  - _a_  is used only between close friends and people who are familiar with each other, and its use between strangers or distant acquaintances would be considered extremely rude. - _ya /_  - _a_  is only used hierarchically horizontally or downwards: an adult or parent may use it for young children, and those with equal social standing may use it with each other, but a young individual will not use - _ya_  or - _a_  towards one who is older than their self.

****

**_-Sunbae_** **– _hoobae_** :   _Sunbae_   **(** **선배** **)**  is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures relating to oneself (e.g. older students in school, older/more experienced athletes, mentors, senior colleagues in academia, business, work, etc.). As with English titles such as Doctor, Sunbae can be used either by itself or as a title.  _Hoobae_   **(** **후배** **)**  is used to refer to juniors.

****

**_-gun_** **or _–yang_** _:_ _gun_   **(** **군** **)**  is used moderately in formal occasions (such as weddings), for young, unmarried males.  _gun_  is also used to address young boys by an adult.  _-yang_   **(** **양** **)**  is the female equivalent of 군 and is used to address young girls. Both are used in a similar fashion to  _-ssi_ , succeeding either the whole name or the first name in solitude.

**- _ie_** :  (이) is used when speaking  _about_  someone.  This ending is not used in direct address, but when speaking about a third party, and it implies a certain level of familiarity or affection for the person in question. "Our Sungminnie is such a great guy!" is a good example. It's almost a little bit 'cute', but it does NOT correspond directly to '-chan' in Japanese, so using it that way just sounds wrong. There doesn't seem to be a variation of this ending for names that already end in a vowel, so you only hear it if the name ends in a consonant. This can be used for people both older and younger than yourself, so long as you're pretty close. You might also hear this used by someone talking about themselves in a cutesy, playful way (example: "I'm Teukie-teukie Eeteuk!"). 

 

 **- _hyung_ : **(형) meaning 'big brother', is only used by males, referring to older males who are too close to their own age to be an 'uncle' or 'grandpa' type.

  
**- _Noona_ :** (누나) meaning 'big sister', is only used by males, referring to older females who are too close to their own age to be an 'aunt' or 'grandma' type.

  
**- _Oppa_** : (오 빠) meaning 'big brother', is only used by females, referring to older males who are too close to their own age to be an 'uncle' or 'grandpa' type.

  
**- _Unnie_** : (언니) meaning 'big sister', is only used by females, referring to older females who are too close to their own age to be an 'aunt' or 'grandma' type.

  * Exceptions to these hyung/noona/oppa/unnie may occasionally be heard where there is some question as to gender identity. For example, BoA, a girl, calls Heechul, an older boy, 'unnie', because Heechul is a special snowflake, and in the drama Coffee Prince, the younger sister of the female protagonist calls her sister 'oppa', because her sister dresses and acts as a boy for most of the series. Such exceptions, however, are rare.



 

  * All four of the above endings can work like a name suffix, themselves, sometimes with the 'ie' ending squeezed in between (e.g. 'Kangin-hyung', 'Heechulie-hyung', 'Yunho-oppa', 'coordi-nuna'), or as standalone words.



 

  * Hyung and nuna can both take the '-nim' ending, but I have never personally heard it used with oppa or unnie.



 

 **-D _eul_** : Plurals are formed by adding the ending 들 ('deul'), i.e. 'hyungdeul/oppadeul' - big brothers, 'nunadeul/unniedeul' - big sisters. Hyung can also take the '-ie' ending, for an affectionate sort of 'hyungie'.

  
  
**- _Donsaeng_ :** (동생) does mean 'younger sibling', but it is strictly a term you use when speaking ABOUT a third party, not a form of address. This means you would never look at your younger groupmate and call him/her 'dongsaeng'. It is also not tacked onto the end of a name the way 'hyung' can be. Good example: "Our Henry is a wonderful dongsaeng and we want to pinch his cheeks." Bad example: "Henry-dongsaeng, I'm butchering Korean worse than you!" ( **A/N:** I  _did_  do this, and you can smack me, but it was cute, and I discussed it in depth with my translator friend, and I am keeping it.)

**-**   _ **Hyeongje**_ **/** **Hyungjae/Hyungje:** ( **형제** ) means sibling, brother, or sister, and is  _not_  age indicative so that it can be used to describe all of your siblings in one go.

  
  
**Less common forms of address**   **:**

  * _Gwiha_ (귀하) can be seen commonly in formal letters, often used by a company to a client.
  * _Gakha_ (각하) is used only in extremely formal occasions, usually when addressing Presidents or High Officials or Bishops and Archbishops. Somewhat avoided nowadays due to its connotations to Imperial Japan.



* * *

 

 **** **2)  Names :** Names, in general, will shorten to the second syllable alone rather than the first, for a familiar sort of nickname (e.g. Changmin becomes 'Min-ah', not 'Chang-ah'.  (I messed this up too and chose not to fix it.  Sue me.)

* * *

 

 **3)  Terms of Endearment :** So far, we have stuck with the very basic Jagiyah/ _Chagiyah_ _which means h_ oney, sweetie, love, or darling.  It is used between couples (normally younger couples as the older generations do not use this phrase) in a relationship to address each other.  These couples can be either married or unmarried and the term can be used to address both women and men.  In Korea, the word literally means "Self", so you are literally calling the other person as yourself therefore implying that the other person is your self, your [ **other half**](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=other%20half), your [ **soulmate**](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=soulmate), etc.

* * *

 

**4) Words:**

  * _**Yeoboseyo** :  _( **여보세요** **)** A Korean way of saying ‘Hello’ on the phone.  The term ‘yeoboseyo’ is technically used whenever you are unsure of who you are speaking to (hence why it is used when one is        answering the phone). 



 

  * _**Andweh** :  _A form of ‘no’.  Used to express disbelief or to say ‘I can’t’ or ‘it can’t happen’.



 

  * **Saranghae/Saranghaeyo** :  Different forms of ‘I love you’ based on level of speech (formal vs. informal)



 

  * **Gae-sae-kki** :  The [ **Korean**](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Korean) equivalent of "[ **son of a bitch**](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=son%20of%20a%20bitch)".  Literally means [ **offspring**](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=offspring) of a dog. As such, this is something you say to someone (primarily men) who has pissed you off.



 

  * **sshib-sekki** :  bastard.



 

  * **kotyonok** :  Russian for 'kitten'.  Used as a term of endearment.



* * *

_I did go back and try to fix all of my literary mistakes however I did not fix the graphics because my computer crashed and at the time I was lucky to be able to retrieve my word docs and did not focus on recovering the photos because of how much it would have cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fic has Korean characters, I'm looking for someone who knows the korean culture, customs and languages including Hangul to help me make it realistic and to help me get a better grasp in writing this. I'm also looking for someone fluent in Russian too if anyone wants to volunteer as well that would be awesome :)
> 
> Cuz using the internet for translations suck HORRIBLY
> 
> So if anyone wants to volunteer talk to me on my email. chibikurama9@gmail.com  
> Will i give spoilers to my stories? Hmmm depends how I'm feeling, but I personally prefer not to say however, I DO tend to leave hidden clues~ like how Kojima left clues in PT silent hill.
> 
> ;)
> 
> Pay attention and be observant cuz this shit gonna be one hell of a ride!!! >:}
> 
> I've been considering on updating on Friday's.... Buuut i tend to be busy with life or sometimes my depression would leave me restless and unmotivated or I'm listening to Audiobooks to help me write better lol. No joke, I listen to audiobooks on youtube to keep myself mentally stimulated as I do work around home.  
> Then of course we have the family bs drama.. Ugh. On extremely rare occasions I get writer's block. That's very rare for me since as a Gemini rising, my mind is akways constantly has its gears turning and working non-stop. And my Virgo sun, my mind is always turning..... Ugh. ×_×


	10. Cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The criminal is the creative artist; the detective only the critic.
> 
> \- Gilbert K. Chesterton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broooooo kingdoms hearts III has me emotional! "Face my fears" skrillex done an amazing job 😭😭😭💜 and i find it so cute that he gets to be part of the KH family. I can seriously imagine him fanboying lmao
> 
> AND KH3 IS IN 4 DAYS IM SO EXCITED!!!! 😭😭😭

Ioann sips his coffee at a local café he has been investing his business and to keep up with his alibi, he chuckles at the Americans stupidity. They're so easy to enrage and so entertaining to watch when they think they got evidence on you,  _its such a tragedy that they sincerely believe they have me up against the wall._ he sips his coffee once again relishing the warmth seeping into his body.

"There's a reason why God favors me." 

Right on cue his phone lights up.

 

* * *

 

 

Jacque paces back and forth, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS RECORDS ARE CLEAN?!?!?!", Savannah looks over the files and documents in her hands and Elijah scowls at the French-Italian, "Yo man, chill. This dude's records are clean. He has records currently working at a Russian hospital in Moscow then his Military info was for him to get hands-on experience along with receiving his institution for his advance classes." Jacque growls and continues to stomp around his hands find their way to his hair and he gives it a tug from his frustrations.

"This doesn't make any sense! It doesn't!", "we know that jackass. Unless you chill we can't do more to help out unless we want to get arrested for invasion of privacy, trespassing and doing illegal search without a warrent.." Savannah looks at her pale friend with a cold look. She is just as worried, no. Terrified on the possibilities to what could happen if they get caught. None of her team knows, seeing that one: Jacque could get them all arrested and kick her out of the force, two: Jacque tends to get a little over exaggerated, three: they don't know if this Ioann man is actually a criminal or he's just a civilian passing by and enjoying his vacation.

"Jacque, we love you. But sometimes you lead us on a wildgoose chase..", Jacque shakes his head no at Elijah, "No... You yourself has seen it too right?..", Elijah's lips form a tight line. "Yes, I have.. But that could mean anything... We don't have much of a solid lead. Ioann is just a tourist.", "according to his documents he is just a tourist... We can't just throw him in the interrogation room unless we have an  _absolute_ reason to. My boss won't be happy about throwing in a foreigner in the interrogation room or us using force on him.." Jacque bit his lip hard until he tastes the bitter coppery taste on his tongue.

"And you know what'll happen right? People will think that you're crazy, paranoid even." He hates to admit it, but Savannah is right. "You know all too well that the agents leans more to facts, _science_ and _solid_ evidence rather than our dreams and what white people call, 'witchcraft' or what they also see as 'satanic'" Savannah's fingers makes air quotes.

Jacque sits down in defeat shoulders slumped and his eyes weary from his constant worrying and... And..

The damn conflictions going on in him..

"Listen Jacque..." Elijah starts off, "Even though we may lack solid evidence to arrest his ass and throw him back to Russia. We'll do our damn best that sick fuck doesn't harm __ and the kids." Savannah nods determination shining in her eyes. "So, we'll have to shadow him in the meantime.... We can't make it obvious or we'll get caught and-", "that's when we'll really have to worry." Elijah finishes Savannah's conversation.

Jacque sighs for the umpteenth time and it wasn't even fucking noon too. "A-Alright..." His stomach lurches and he immediately rushes to the bathroom dry heaving and spiting out the unpleasant bitter taste of stomach acid. 

Savannah rushes to his side short after he started to dry heave leaving Elijah lost in his mind and looking at the handsome, but potentially lethal man in the photos. 

"I have a bad feeling..."

 

 

**[In Korea]**

 

Namjoon hisses softly when he lays down on the couch, his body feels like it carries 55 lbs of lead, but he is also feeling pain on his crotch, Jungkook winces at the pained expression his hyung currently wears and shakes his head.

The boys got into an argument and all hell broke loose.

It was a clusterfuck for a while until Hoseok manages to pin Namjoon down and held him while Jin and Yoongi was holding Jimin back and helping him relax. The near disaster started when Jimin approached his leader and begged to let him see the woman of their dreams until Namjoon whom was in a foul mood ended up violently snarling and snapping at the younger male.

Jimin acted on instinct and started to defend himself and he would've lost since Namjoon was surprisingly stronger than him and more aggressive, but Jimin pulled out Namjoon's hidden 44 desert eagle magnum out and nearly fires. Hoseok tackled Namjoon in the nick of time effortlessly pinned him down being mindful of not using too much force otherwise all of them will have to make excuses to cover their tracks.

Panting harshly he numbly hands the gun to Yoongi and he takes the gun from Jimin's trembling hands, Jin holds him while Jimin nuzzles the eldest's shirt and sobs. Each heartbreaking sob sent a stab at their hearts and Hoseok glares at his leader furious. He knew Namjoon was having a rough week, but he should know better than to take his rage on a innocent bystander. 

He grabbed the younger's hair ignoring Namjoon's cursing and whining, he dragged him out of the room and heading to his.

Hoseok was going to teach this little shit a lesson he'll never fucking forget.

And when it comes to Jung Hoseok, its not a threat.

_its a fucking guarä̵͍̯̱͔̙̯͓́͒̈͋͌̔̄͒̕͠n̴̞̲̘͎̣̳̘͊̄͛͜ţ̴̳̺̜̻̟̭̓̏̽̓̃͋͋̎̋̿̌̃͆̕͜e̸̢̗̰͙̙̓̋͠e̶͓̲̱̤̦̳͉͇̐̓̿̾͛̈́̊̾̈͘̚̚͝._

 

**Back to the present**

Namjoon groans softly feeling pain shoot from his tender crotch. Dancing with an abused cock while wearing  a fucking tight steel cock cage and a fucking butt plug that is remotely controlled. Fucking sadistic bastard. Namjoon won't lie, while he himself finds this exhilarating, but at the same time fucking painful and maddening.

During interviews he would death glare the lead dancer, but he wasn't having none of his leader's shit, so he turned on the vibrator and Namjoon became docile, a pathetic look on him and to Hoseok its so fucking erotic seeing his alpha male leader turn into a weak pathetic meek and obident man. Fans go crazy when they see Namjoon let out his RM persona or his dominant side, if only they knew what power Hoseok has on them especially Namjoon hence why Namjoon said that Hoseok would be a better leader to BTS.

The indomitable aura he carries is something that rivals Namjoon himself.

Hoseok would change the steel cock cages to stell cock cages with a urethral tube in it making Namjoon's punishment even worse.

He lets out a strained sound when Yoongi flicks at his abused and caged cock. "Just because you're our leader doesn't mean that we'll let you off so easy J̵o̷o̸n̵i̷e̶~" Yoongi without remorse slides his cold bony fingers inside Namjoon's loose boxer shorts causing the younger rapper to whimper in pain as his fingers brushes on the heated skin. Yoongi let's out a sinister chuckle. "Might as well mutilate my cock why don't you?" Yoongi's face turns dark eyes shining loving the idea he received.

"T̸e̷m̶p̷t̷i̷n̶g̵~ B̸u̵t̵ ̵n̸o̶." He gives Namjoon's red sore balls a painful pull, "I miss this on my tongue and in my ass~" he let's go then leaves the whimpering man alone, Jungkook grimaced at the sight. Out of the six of them only the maknae has been helping Namjoon around even helping him tend to his painfully raw crotch. Jin even participated on the leader's punishments and he even made Namjoon's cock and balls bleed a bit from his teeth sinking on the delicate organ, the bites Jin inflicted on isn't enough to cause fatal bleeding and permanent damage, but its enough to leave the soft delicate skin with some war scars surviving its torture.

 Namjoon couldn't see the what the members were doing since he was blinded, chained him up to keep him still and gagged him throughout the sequence of his punishments, but he recognizes them from touches and faint voices. Jungkook looked at his half empty banana milk, he was also one of them that had partaken in Namjoon's punishments, but his methods was based on silence. 

A psychological mind game he wanted to experiment, and his guinea pig was his beloved leader Kim Namjoon. Just to be clear, he was furious at Namjoon for what he did to his hyung Jimin, but Jimin got some scolding from him, Jin and Hoseok for pulling out a weapon though they understood it was Jimin acting on instinct self defense and they begrudgingly understood.

Aside from Jungkook, Jimin was also subjected to severe abuse and mistreatment from their old managers, but it stopped when that bastard was caught for raising his hand on Jungkook and ARMY raised hell for that.

Jungkook understands that Jimin reacted on self defense, even if he didn't mean to point the gun on his leader, at least he gave the weapon back without a fight. Yoongi told him and Tae that Jimin was in shock and almost did the unthinkable. "You know leader-nim..." Jungkook stares at his banana milk. "You had-", "oh my god.. Ok. Ok. I fucking get it!" The leader sucks in a breath when the pain flared up from his tortured crotch and prostate. "Temper hyung or lest have Hobi hyung activate the toy up in your ass.", Namjoon gives a tired sigh and rests is arm over his eyes.

Sleep sounds so good right now..

 _but... I can't. Why does the human mind runs 24/7? What sole purpose is it to run at speeds beyond our compression? To the point where we just see blurs.._ Namjoon winces in pain yet again. 

It even hurts to think, ugh. "Shame you can't always use that leader status hyung." Jungkook brushes the sweat slicken hair from his forehead, "otherwise we'll start suspecting that your abusing your authority over us." He kneels down to the carpet floor and places a cool towel over Namjoon's fevered forehead. "In Bangtan, this... Celebrity status we uphold, you're our leader and all.. However outside of Bangtan, you're nothing, but the same equal human being as the rest of us. Remember that."

With that Jungkook leaves his leader alone to suffer from the aftermath of his punishments.

Little do they know was that there was someone outside the door when he heard the conversation just now. He smirks in amusement. 

 

 

* * *

 

Connor was writing notes for his physics class when the bell rang signaling the period being over, "Ah! Did I say you could leave?! The bell does NOT dismiss you! Now sit down or you'll stay longer!" The students let's out collected sighs and some grumbled in their native tongues while others mumbled to themselves about how they got to go to practice or they have to study for their tests.

Connor rolls his eyes at the teacher, assholes often thinks they're the only the only ones with work in their lives when its not true. Sure, some students fuck around in the streets being one of those wannabe gangsters, playing video games and not do their assignments or just fucking around in general. Teachers can be ignorant at times and some teachers are just assholes because that moron kid(s) would make the whole class pay all because they can't even have some form of self control over their own shitty behavior and can't stay quiet for 5 fucking seconds..

That's the case currently going on, "Isaiah thanks to you and Edgar, you guys gave the class an additional 5 minutes." The students groans and glared at the class clowns, and just like you're typical assholes they didn't give a damn. Connor groans quietly in annoyance, he wants to get off of school grounds asap. 

If he doesn't, it'll be a matter of time until those dicks that runs the school and administration will find him and give him another severe beating.

Connor felt goosebumps form on his skin, rubbing his arms he looks at the clock mounted on the wall above the whiteboard and it's currently 2:55pm. Class ended at 2:44pm, and now thanks to those class dicks he's now missed his bus and a chance for a quick escape. 

Connor moves his left leg up and down, anxiety is starting to sink into his once growling stomach, but with this revelation. He'll have to find a way to avoid being caught and get home before curfew and if he's caught not being home before curfew then those popular school jerks aren't the only thing that'll beat Connor up senseless.

He could call his sister... But she could be asleep right now due to her long shifts at work then her day job as a carwasher... Well.. Now she works at IHOP, her carwashing job isn't paying much anymore and the car dealer owner got arrested for rape and got busted for selling heroin.

Connor's stomach growls causing his classmate to look at him with pity and Connor to squeeze his stomach and shrink from embarrassment. 

Everyone is hungry and they can't leave until its 3:00pm.

Its 2:58pm

In two minutes Connor has to cautiously traverse his way around campus and avoid those jerks, the thing is.... His classroom is right next to the student parking lot.. And that so happens to be the favorite spot for those rich popular kids..

Why does life hates Connor? What has he done to deserve this type of bullshit?.. 

2:59:40pm

So, close.

2:59:45pm

Connor looks outside the window and sees that some of the cars that occupied the large student parking lot has vacated somewhat, but there are...

1

2

No.. 5 cars?! 

Connor gulps, he knows those cars. He knows its those sick fucks and it seems like they're waiting for him or they are targeting some poor unfortunate soul.

His stomach clenches, "ok class. You're free to go." The students gets up and starts to rush out of the classroom before the teacher catches who is shoving who. Connor was the second person to leave the class and he looks the now empty hallway. 

He walks up to the double doors and pushes it open, but even with his attempt to stay silent, it was futile. These doors made s loud noise when you open them, feeling his spine freeze he bit his lip hard until it was throbbing. He opened it and again, the rubber vinyl shined brightly of the reflection of the schools bright florescent light bulbs.

 Connor made a turn to the right and he spots the stairs, he froze a bit then he relaxes when he sees some of his classmates walking up the stairs engaged in a conversation of their sports competition or Call of Duty games. "H-hey um.. Guys?", a young African American turned his to his classmate with a smile, "oh, heya Connor." Connor smiles back, "s'fine Jeremiah.", the Dominican playfully sticks out his tongue at Connor, "No love for me too?" He pouts, "Man, I thought we had something special." Connor let's out a squawk and playfully shoves the athlete, "stop that Mateo! Listen-", "The assholes are still at the parking lot my guy." Jeremiah cuts him off.

Both him and Mateo are fully aware of those monsters attacking anyone that they find easy to prey on and frankly, he and Mateo both are getting annoyed by a bunch of disrespectful and spoiled rich kids running the school district. But what can they do? They're only two teenagers against power hungry rich bastards.

Still... They try at least to help out their fellow students in need, they got suspended for defending a poor autistic student and the teachers had no choice, but to comply. Their parents was furious, but like the students they're also oppressed by the rich classes. The poor and middle class can't do much. Then we have their own classes selling them out to the rich just to keep on to their good side or better yet, the 'connections' they have with them.

Connor breathes a sigh of relief, this mad the two athletes to worry for him even more. "Listen my friend, we can help you escape if you'd like." Mateo looks at Connor intently, he knows Connor's selfless heart wouldn't allow them to get hurt because of him. 

Anyone who took the time to learn and understand Connor they'd be amazed of how much of a kind and hard working soul he is. It pains both of them so much seeing such painful, broken and beautiful souls being treated so horribly and abused.

That's why they along with several students are defending the helpless.

They cannot bear to see people suffer, both inside and outside of school.. Its the same as society outside of campus.

 

Connor looked at Mateo's eyes then he looked at his worn out sneakers.

He hesitantly nods.

 

The three teens made their way to the parking lot, Mateo and Jeremiah scans the area for those asshole rich bastards and so far, it seems empty other than ten cars, probably teachers staying behind to teach night school, the schools custodians and campus security.

"Coast looks clear.." Mateo looks at Connor who looks like he's about to vomit. The two athletes don't blame him. This whole situation IS terrifying and stressful. Too much for a person to handle, and since these rich fuckers pick on those bellow them.. They would use whatever means to ruin them or make their life hell. "Hey.." Connor jolts a bit and looks at Mateo.

"Shhh.. Take it easy. We'll help you.", "We ARE going to help. These assholes are fucking disgusting excuses of human beings.", Mateo let's out a snort, "its rich people. What do you expect?", Connor looks out in the distance, he can almost taste the freedom. Almost be free, school isn't safe. Society isn't safe.

Home...

"Let's move." All of them began to move, Mateo keeps watch as the three teenagers sprints across the parking lot, since their school is in front if a busy intersection, it'll give Connor precious time to run until he hits the endless concrete or brick wall mazes in the area. That will not only keep those rich bastards off, but give him additional time to run to his safehouse to hide while this blows over. 

"Time to throw a little monkey wrench.", "alright guys, let's remind these pipsqueaks who runs the city." 

Connor feels his legs burning from exertion, his lungs struggles slightly to take in the polluted city oxygen, but its ok. He's used to filth. He's used to breathing in unhealthy air, home isn't any different than a city. They're not safe.

He doesn't feel safe. 

People like him who are condemned in being born or raised in such a horrible unloving toxic and abusive household, home is never safe.

Its the opposite.

The three teens heard tires screeching and a 2018 Cadillac Escalade, an Audi R8,  Chevrolet Z71,  Lincoln Navigator and a Toyota Tacoma TRD. Connor paled considerably causing his pace to lose its speed, but Mateo and Jeremiah are not having none of it. Instead, Mateo grabs Connor's wrist and yanked him when he broke out into a full sprint even Usain bolt would be proud.

These two are NOT going to give up on a human life. They're not going to abandon him just to save their own ass, no. They have been hurt by people as well, and they're going to do everything they can to help restore some humanity and decency to the world.

"RUN DUDE! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!", "NEVER LOOK BEHIND!" The cars are blasting songs from Cardi B and rapidly approaches the three boys, Connor grits his teeth he feels a surge of panic building up at a terrifying pace.

Everything was a blur from there.

 

 

* * *

 

 Ioann watches the interactions between Jacque, Elijah and Savannah from the Inn he is residing in. He has to admit, this is far too easy and way too entertaining seeing Jacque shaking in fear and the look of desperation in his eyes. The same look he has seen countless people he had to dispose of during his career and life, taking an inhale of his cigar he got out his lighter then proceeds to light it up more to get more flavor from the Cuban cigar.

In small puffs he savors the newly ignited flavor of the cigar then puts away his lighter when he felt the temperature just right. "Oh Jacque boy~ how fun it is to toy with you. I certainly will have to try to keep you alive. Wouldn't want my favorite little mouse to perish on me so fast." He grunts when a female kneels before him. "What news you brought?" He inquires the mysterious female at his feet. 

"That woman that our client has their eyes on.." Ioann quirked his left eyebrow at her growing impatient already. "Yes? What of her? Speak or I'll have to punish your family." The woman stiffed, "I-Its just.." Taking a deep breath to regulate her breathing, she spoke. "We may have to make some changes to our plan master Ioann." 

He scoffs, "and why should we?" He takes a deep inhale of his cigar then looks at the laptop monitor still displaying the live feed of the two imbeciles and the little mickey mouse he's taken the interest in. "Master, with all due respect. If I may?" Ioann speaks his voice sounding somewhat muffled from the smoke in his lungs and mouth.

He resembles of the devil or a fire breathing dragon when he does that. "Why should we? Give me a reason before I condemn those little miscreants infants to become play things for my hounds. They are in need of new chew toys." The woman swallowed nervously everyone knows not to test master Ioann's patience or the consequences are severe.

"Master please. I discovered that she is in dire need to escape." This caught Ioann's attention. "She lives in a poor household and she has three siblings that she tends.." His face remains indifferent, she continues to speak. "meaning that her father would abuse her, take her money away."

Ioann takes another puff of the cigar, "sexual abuse?" Hmm... Seems like this might be a bit more of a issue... His servant respond, "We don't know... But in households like that.. There is a high possibility.." He pulls out his personal phone.

"Continue with observance and if they want her and those children to be whisked away with her, we'll take them.." The servant bows lowly, "as you wish sire." Ioann waves his hand dismissing her and the woman. He lets out a slow exhale, the fumes once again leaves his lips making him look like a fire breathing beast.

 

 

 

 

 Ioann let's out a huff, "ingrate" he gets up proceeding to don on his clothing. "No matter. Once she's out of the way..." He turned his attention to the laptop screen where Jacque's face is focused. 

A vile smirk forms on the corner of his lips.

"Delectable."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Connor was running for the past hour, running from the bullies, running from the rich monsters that could just wave two suitcases full of hundred dollar bills cajole them and of course turn everything against the poor innocent victim.

Connor and __ knows this all too well for both children has seen corruption up close and personal. Too close to their person and too personal for them,  _'people are the worst and you know it.'_ Connor's worn sneakers makes a squeak sound when the rubber of his outsole shoe screeches. 

Panting harshly he ran behind a dumpster then squeezes his eyes shut, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.  _'Just look! Look around you! How often do people sellout their own just for a fucking wad of papers???? Too many!'_ Connor hid his face in his knees and hiccups silently.

_'Justice does not exist... Tragically justice never existed in the first place. If it did then why so many innocents were being condemned??? Why would the so called justice system sell themselves out in favor of monsters?! Why?! Its not fair!!!'_

 Connor's shoulders shakes with each silent cry, life is not fair! Yet... He sniffles then wipes some of the snot from his nose with the sleeve of his sweater.

 "Its not fair..." He mutters softly.

"What's not fair young man?" Connor let's out a gasp and spots a man dressed in express clothing, clothes from the mall. (And in Connor's opinion, they're expensive clothing) he gulps staying completely dead still. The man before him furrows his eyebrows looking genuinely concerned. 

 Connor let's out another audible swallow and the man stretched out his hand. "At least get off of the filthy ground young man... Its not good for you.." Again his voice held so much concern and worry for Connor.

But life violently taught Connor that there are people don't always behave like this _unless_ they wanted something in return... And Connor isn't willing to trust some random stranger. What if that weirdo is a fucking pedophile? Stalker? Or worse serial killer!? Connor flinches then instincts take over and he got up faster than the man had ever seen then bolted as if his life depended on it.

 

Ioann sighed softly then pulled out his phone then sent the picture he had taken to the boy to his servants to run analysis on them and find out more about the boy. 

"An interesting character..." The Russian leaned against the wall then from his pants pocket he pulled out a small voice recorder. His thumb hits the rec button, "Subject was discovered sitting down, knees pulled against his chest and face hidden. Subject was skittish and untrusting at the moment.. He'll need gentle coaxing to get him to come out of his shell.. Subject is a young teen.. Perhaps 15 or 16.. Slightly underweight.. And pale.." He pauses his recording then looks at the direction Connor ran off.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon groans when Yoongi plops down at the foot of tbe couch. The movement caused pain to shoot through his raw penis. "Shut up and listen: we got a solid lead." Namjoon bolted upright and instantly regretted it, gritting his teeth his took a sharp exhale then looked at Yoongi his hope in his bown crazed eyes.

Yoongi pecks Namjoon's lips, "take it easy dumbass. We're close to having he in our grasps then.." His eyes glazes into a dark ominous look. "It won't be long now hyung..." Namjoon shouldn't get aroused, but fuck it. He can't wait to soil her with their essence and fill her hungry womb with their seed. Only their seed can satisfy her wombs hunger. "The fruit of our loins.. Our union.. Our blood will be melded into one... Our brood will be born.. Our bloodlines, our heirs will enter the world hyung.." Yoongi kisses his lover's lips.

More than a decade they have lived together and the journey had been more than worth it. Now they'll have to find a country to raise their offspring and possibly end up home schooled, that's perfectly fine for them. It's going to be a drive for these men to learn as much as they could to care for their young and their shared wife.

So for now, they'll have to maintain self control over themselves and use protection no matter how bad they want to watch their semen drip down her thighs and leak from her delicious birth canal and cervix.

The sacred alters of a woman's body.

The boys will have to woo their wife and show her that by staying with them, she'll be living the best life they can give. They'll even give her the world if they must.

Namjoon let's out a weak laugh as his painfully sore and injured cock begins to grow hard from the though of her sacred alter and thinking how erotic she'll be when she'll be pregant with their brood. "Jesus fucking christ Namjoon... How?" Yoongi looks at the organ straining in its clothed confines. The younger shrugs his shoulders, "Its a curse hyung.", "you're fucking derange that's what." Namjoon barked out a laugh then hisses softly from the pain.

"Seriously deflate that shit before you end up pissing from a catheter and if you end up wanting your children she'll have to get an artificial insemination done since well..." Yoongi glanced down at Namjoon's inviting erection. "Yea.."

The younger huffs softly then lied back on his bed, "not my fault I find her erotic.. And the thought of seeing her.. Feeling her.. Tasting her.. Watch her pretty pink pussy clench around nothing and just.." He groans his hips moving slowly, Yoongi bit his lips and and much as he wants to swallow him down until his balls are empty of their tangy seed, but he can't.

"Horny ass bastard." Yoongi smiles and a flushed Namjoon pouts his lips. He whines "hyung~", "no means no. Now be a good boy and go back to sleep baby boy." Namjoon let's out a defeated sigh and lies back down to bed and Yoongi ruffles the youngers hair then kisses him one last time.

Namjoon gets a bit bratty if not childish until he gets his kisses and reassurance of feeling loved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_where am a I..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Why am I here?.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Why are YOU here?.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Y̴͍̏o̵̿͜u̷̻̕'̴̟̰̿̊r̸̭͛̚ë̵̬́ ̸̯̍o̴͔̽ǘ̷̫̍r̸̪̲̍̑s̶͖͗̐ ̸̝͙̾a̵̻͓̓̆n̷̨̓d̴̝̪̽̌ ̴͉̖̒̚ȏ̵͔̳͛n̸͖̈l̶͓͑̕y̸̤̽͊ ̷̪̿͌o̸͔̫͌ũ̴̖̟r̵̳̂̾s̸͍̣͆_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Y̶̞̙̓ơ̵̠͘u̵͕͐ ̸̹̕č̷̛̯ḁ̵͇̔n̸͎͒͝ ̶̧͔̄́r̸͍͆ų̸͕̚n̸̩̋ ̸̘̍ͅa̷̡̼͠͝s̸̰̄ ̵̧̡̒̈l̸̲̔͂o̶̮͛̾n̶̮̜̈́̂g̶̱̑ ̴̢̳̿ȃ̸̤͉̾s̵̫̬͐̆ ̷̝̄y̶̡̤͋͛ö̸̬́̀û̸̲͊ ̷͔̜̒́w̸̻̭̉͆a̵͉͆n̸̲͘t̶͎̆͝.̷̦͘͜.̶̨̮͑͋.̴̟͚̚͠ ̵̺͖̽̌W̵̰̃ͅe̴̛͕̱'̸͎̉l̷̤̩͆̓l̸̳̜͐̚ ̴̺̋c̴̗͆͘h̵̆̇͜ä̵̹̻́s̴̮͚̓e̸̮̎̈ ̴̗͝y̶̩̋̑ŏ̴̤ǘ̷͖͉ ̷͓͔͛ú̶̬̣͝n̴̙̜͘͠ẗ̷̤͔́̽i̵̡̿ľ̸̘̲ ̸̤̌ṭ̵̽ḫ̵̳̔͠ȅ̶̥̇ ̵͖̃̕ê̸̖͚n̶͗͜ḏ̵̚s̶̪̄̒ ̶͖̌ơ̷͜f̵̱̟̋ ̷̬̜̀̈́e̴̞̍̂ͅx̸̲̂̈i̸͔̍s̵̙̤͑͒ť̶͕͖̊ė̶͜n̴̨̟͗͒c̶̞̮̈̈́ḛ̴͌_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Please..._

 

_Just... Please..._

 

_Let me go..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ḍ̸̜̹̀̑͘̕ą̶͉̊ͅr̷͎̦̗̻͑l̶͓̽͌i̴̝̓n̷͉̾̅͊̾g̵̠̃,̶̬͓̲̎ ̶͕̮͇̰̉̓̒̚w̶̨̯̳͒ė̶̛͈͉̊̚ͅ'̸̧̹̑͗l̶̡͚̦͙̏̉l̵̟̬̑̑ ̵̨̧͉͚̏̂̓͝Ň̷̢̹E̶͉̪̕V̶̡̤̩͛E̷͔̽̆̿Ȑ̴̥̭̹̟ ̴̥̑l̴͉̝̭͠ë̴̠̮̺̟t̵̢͉͍͛̒͒ ̵̛̳̭̓͂͛y̵̙͖̳̫̌ȍ̵̳̫͚̽u̸͔̤̥̻̔̀ ̷̧͈͓̉͜ģ̶̹̼̌̄͜o̸͖͠.̴̲̏̑͘.̸̖͛̐.̸̫̑̿̐͊_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_T̷̡̢̺̣̂͒͠h̸̯̍̊͒͗e̵̖͆͝ ̵̩͆̐ŕ̴͍͕̏͋͆e̸̠̬̲̾d̵̥͂̏͠ ̵̯͇̈̇̽͘s̴̬̲̪̰̃͘t̶̠̤͕̞͆͌͐͝r̵͎̯̝̲̎̀̓į̷̟̩͌n̶̻͎̽g̴̳̑ ̵̝̠̟̐̍ȏ̸̹͚͒f̴̢̳̚͝ ̵̞̐f̶͈̕a̷̮̖̓͐̑t̶̬̻̩͉̎̌̇ḙ̸̢̪̋͐̋̈ ̷̰̮̮̿̔̊͛b̴̼̮̳̬̅͆͘o̵͓u̴͈̩͎͊ͅň̴̨̗̞͆d̵͇̘̿́̎͝ ̵̥̤̥̟͠͝u̷̪̤̽́̂͐s̸̭͇̿̆̎ ̴̨̣̯͂͗m̵̼͔̫̊̅̎͝y̵̹̆ ̸̲̩̱̈́͗͂l̶͙̑̀̑̉o̶͓̮͚͙̓͒v̶̨̠͇͙͌̽̈́e̷͇̦̝̍͋͛.̸̠͙̋͗́ ̸̘̰̻̺͛̄̀͠T̶̛̮͓̱͛͜h̷͔̺̐͝ḙ̶̑͊ ̶̪͉̥̰͝b̶̫̎͊̽͘l̷̙͍̘͇̆ỏ̸͇̬͙̭͐̒o̵͎̜̒ͅd̶͈̒ ̶̯̜͍̋b̶͎̉̏i̷̠̟̅n̷͈̙̞̫͒͝d̶̡̘̆̆̅͝ș̸͓̝̓͗ ̸͎̺͎̔̏͒ͅo̵͇͔̯̎̒u̷͔̣̺̬̎͊r̴̦̋̅̏̎ ̴̹̺̲̈́͂s̸̥̮̿ǫ̷̝͎̬̎̀̚ǘ̶̼̟̄͌ḻ̵̡͎̖͐̌͂s̴̩͚͊̀̅͠ ̸̖̦̘̽̈f̸̘͍̺͈̓̆̃͘o̶͎̾͠ṛ̵͒ ̵̘̤̼̐̊͛͜͝å̶̧͕͆̽l̴͕̮̳̘̆̊l̶͎̰̇̒̊ ̶̱͓̬̭̀̀ë̵̠̈̎͒t̴̥̥̾ë̷̛̲̓͐r̷̢̛͈͓̣n̶̢̹̋̄ͅi̶͎̽t̵͓̩̊y̸̦͌̈̄̓.̵̲̎̄_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late af) holidays.
> 
>  
> 
> Ǭ̷̡̢̛̫͎͔̥̩̣̮̻͈̓̑͂̔̊̌̍̓̅͝͝ͅr̵̡̦̘̯͖̖̬̜̜͕͖̈̾͗́̆̐͗̏͒̒̆̎͌̿̑͝͝ ̶̢͚̻̦̠̱̝̜̦͉͎̰͇͎͇̞͚̂́̾̅̔̑͋̌̌̍͒̄͒̑̐͘͝ḯ̴̧̡̧̥̯̳̺̼̼̼͇̟̞̒̋̉͆̚s̵̨̼̞̹͓͈̳̺̰̥̖̼͖̳͎̹̀̒ͅ ̵̛̺̮̦̙̱͍͖̱̫̠̫͓̣̲̻͓͙̈͊̓̔̂̈́́͑̚̚͘̚͜͝ǐ̵̢̨͓̠̬̞̪̭̟̟͙͔̦͓̹͉͕̋̉͌͛͆͒̚͝͠ͅt̷͍̲̮̝̼̤̹̙͚̺̩̃͑̃̆͌̇̆̊̊̒͒̈̍̀̽́̕͝?̴̧̨̛̛͎͍̗̗̯̑͋̅̈̄̑̉̆̌̍̚̕~̸̨̳͐


	11. Not a chapter please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconvenience, but this had to be addressed immediately.

Ok, I apologize for this inconvenience but this here is crucial and has to be addressed now.

So I've seen authors getting attacked, bashed, even had their stories reported despite the proper codes or guidelines we follow they would still report our stories (that is so painfully frustrating since we put hours. So its us watching our hard work go down the drain.. As authors writing is a form of art for us, so watching that happen is like having some jackass tarnish our artwork or destroy it) and worst case is also receiving threats. Yup, you heard me folks, threats.

I'm serious, there are authors I know has been threatened. (Out of respect for them and their privacy I will not mention their names)

Here's the stupid reason: they are attacking authors despite us   _ **leaving fucking warning(s) and tags❗❗❗**_

There's people attacking authors even though WE left warnings and/or tags for obvious reasons. 

They can go an fuck themselves, seriously! We take time and effort to write and leave warnings in our stories before posting them!

If you took the time to read the story but decided to IGNORE the obvious warning(s) or tags we left then you're an illiterate piece of shit and an imbicile.

No if's, what's or but's about it!

Its fucking unacceptable to start  _ **bashing**_  or  _ **attacking**_  or even go far as to  _ **threaten**_  an author who puts warnings in their stories is unacceptable and cruel! 

You can at least let us know if we require to add another warning. But do NOT threat, attack or bash at us!!!!

For the audience/readers that takes the extra length to read our tags and warning(s)before diving into the stories we wrote; thank you so much because there is illiterate morons running amok and I often wonder if they even go to school or even bother paying attention to language arts, literature and reading.

You guys are being responsible and I'm grateful for that, seriously, I don't know if you guys know how important you are to us and how grateful we are to have responsible readers.

 **ANYONE**  that plans on reading a story or stories  _ **HAS👏TO👏KNOW👏 AND 👏UNDERSTAND 👏THAT👏 IT👏 IS👏 YOUR 👏RESPONSIBILITY👏 TO👏 READ👏 OUR👏 WARNINGS👏 BEFOREHAND!!!👏👏 BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO READ OUR STORIES! WE ADD WARNINGS FOR OBVIOUS REASONS AND YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT WE DO NOT MEAN NO DISRESPECT OR HARM AND THAT THE STORIES WE WRITE CONTAIN SENSITIVE MATERIALS!!! HENCE WHY WE LEAVE WARNINGS!!!!**_

IN SHORT THERE ARE STORIES THAT ARE NOT MENT FOR ANYONE TO READ!!! THAT'S WHY WE WRITE OR TAG WARNINGS!!!!! 

IF YOU CANNOT TAKE THE TIME TO READ OUR WARNINGS, BUT DECIDED TO ATTACK, BASH OR WORSE THREATEN AN AUTHOR JUST BECAUSE  **YOU**  DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO READ OUR WARNINGS BEFOREHAND YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGUSTING CRUEL ILLITERATE PIECE OF SHIT.

Also correct me if I'm wrong, but this crap is fucking cyberbullying. 

I do NOT tolerate cyberbullying! And any forms of bullying! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for busting a massive gasket, but this has me livid beyond comprehension.


	12. Looming darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane.  
> \- Phillip K. Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! All of this is a fiction! Its not real nor its ment to disrespect the characters.  
> I dont own shit, everything belongs to their respectful owners or selves.
> 
> Its all a product of imagination or creative writing. Well creative is an understatement, more like evil? Idk but! Its horror and its not real.
> 
> Letting you guys know that whatever dark evil shit happens in this fic I don't support it. Sure I'll write it yea, but do I support it and the actions? No. There are authors that write horror, thriller, psychological genres, heavy/intense topics or dark themes etc.. And they don't support the dark evil things that transpires in their stories. 
> 
> Umm... *looks over my note pad* seems about it... Hope you enjoy!

_She walks aimlessly around in what appears a corridor of sorts, from what she has deducted, it appears to be a building of sorts.. Yet there is not a single light illuminating the corridors._

_Except the floors are littered particles in a light shade of gray, easy to see in the dark and her only source of 'light' not enough to bright up the corridors, but enough to see in the dark somewhat._

_They appear to be formed in a path._

_Yet outside of her path is pitch black. Wait, black? She stopped walking around then takes in her surroundings. How peculiar, she remembers that she was in a building.. And walking in a corridor.. Now suddenly its all darkness surrounding her._

_But that wasn't what scared her._

_Its the fourteen pair of eyes watching her eerily. The eyes glows in the dark, crimson eyes the color of blood, their bodies appears to be larger than her small frame or at least that's what the movements and sound of their footsteps give. One of them paces anxiously then let's out an animalistic whine._

_The girl shivers and stayed on the path,_

**_"W̶͚̳͉̅͠͝h̴̹y̷̗͆̊ ̶͙̏͋a̷̹̬͇̽͑r̶̺̂͝e̴͙̭̓̓̔ ̶͖̮̚y̸͎̼͔̎͛o̶̙͔͐̑̇ų̵̡͖͑ ̸͇̜̈́̉i̸̗̫̜͛͂͌g̶̱̣͝n̶̫̘̆o̶͉͋͗ŕ̶̺̭̙̽ï̵̛͚̥̤̀n̸̘͛͑g̵̳̟̍̍ ̶̳̓̚u̶͚̻͈͌s̸͕̖͙̒?̵͖̞͍̎"_ ** _The woman felt her skin prickle, goose bumps forming on her skin, the hair on her arms and back of her neck stands. They appear that they can't get closer, she makes a mental note, tempted to test her theory she slowly reached out to stick her hand out of the path, but instantly pulled it back._

_The creature lunged forward to attempt to grab her hand, a snake like hiss escaped from his lips when she drew back her hand. She felt the place turn cold, colder than anything she has felt in her life._

_The[red eyes](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/five-nights-at-candys-emil-macko/images/1/15/Monster_Rat_on_Menu.png/revision/latest?cb=20170312162930)... Oh god those eyes.. Those eyes look glossy black with piercing red iris and visible pupils. Bores into her eyes, my eyes._

_As the creature turn around and appeared to have leave her, the woman managed to catch a glimpse of the hand and the hand itself is rather... Deformed? Its bloody, the veins that decorates and slithers on his hand blue and visible, the fingers though looks eerily familiar are slightly chubby, the tendons of his hands flexed when he attempted to grab her hands, but ultimately failed._

_The creature remains in the darkness and she does hear some footsteps, the sound of heavy bare feet to be precise slapping on smooth tile. She rubs her arms then continues to trek on the illuminated pathway. **"W̶̤̾h̴̗̊ŷ̵͔ ̷̠͝d̶̨̏o̴̩͗ ̶͓̏y̴̹͐ŏ̶̖ư̵̡ ̴̰̔i̸̭͝n̸͆ͅs̸̳̔ḯ̶̭s̴̗̕ẗ̷̯ ̶͎̐ò̶͓n̴̤̈́ ̷͇͆i̷̱̎g̴͚̕n̷̠̎o̶̩͝r̷̡̽ỉ̸͙ṋ̶͛g̸̞̒ ̶̜͗ů̴͕ś̴͍?̶̘͂ ̸̻̕D̴͔͊o̷̜͊n̴̕ͅ'̶͍͝t̶̉ͅ ̴͖͆y̸̪͛o̷̤͝ǘ̵̙ ̸̧͐c̸͙͌a̷̲ȓ̷̯e̴̥͌ ̸͖̋ä̷̹́b̷̧̆ò̷̬u̵͈̓t̴̩ ̸̧̅u̶͖͐s̵͈̉?̶͓̿"** , don't pay attention to the voices... _

_Don't listen to them..._

_Ignore them.._

_Don't pay attention to them.._

_Don't pay attention.._

_The voice let's out a soft murmur almost sounding like a broken child. Yearning and.. And sad.. **"ᴾˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵍᵒ...."** , she gasped and stopped walking, "E-Eileen?! Henry?!" The atmosphere turned silent. It feels like the planes of time has came to a complete halt, the temperature was starting or at least feel like its dropping, puffs of air leaves her chapped lips a painful reminder of her constant abuse and self harm to herself. She bit her lips once more and winces from the sharp pain flaring._

_She calls out their names once more, "EILEEN! HENRY!!!" Straining her ears she hears nothing, "maybe... Maybe I'm starting to get delusional.." Unwittingly she walks towards the edge of the illuminated pathway and stares into the dark void of the abyss. She squints and sees another illuminated pathway, "wait.." She turns away and looks at the path she's currently on, there she spots a small yet colorful origami bird perched on top of something.._

_Curiosity burning her mind and she takes off running unaware that those rapid footfalls are creating small ripples whenever her feet lands. Loud pitter patter echos in the vicinity, the sounds alone stirred the attention of them._

 

_Upon arriving she spots a stone tablet and the small[origami hummingbird](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcROb_Ptp5x53fCRV1brMnaEYPi_SgHNibPxmVF5J4YtS1CGX9UBkA) delicacy perched on it. "What is this?" _

**_Its not of what is, but of what it can do._ **

_she looked around attempting to find the source of the mysterious voice, "h-hello?" She nervously called out._

**_look down._ **

_And she does, her eyes widen at the small humming bird origami. "Uhhh..." She couches to the paper bird's level and blinks.  "Hello?"_

**_Salutations._ **

_she fell backwards with a squeak frantically scrambling away from the now levitating bird, "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! ARE YOU AN SCP OR SOMETHING?!" The voice made a sound; a chuckle?_

**_Still your heart child._ **

_clearing her throat she slowly stands back up and straightened herself out, "So.... What ARE you? Some kind of... Guardian? Spirit animal?"_

_**You could say I'm a friend. A long forgotten friend, though you may not recollect me, I never once left you alone during your times of distress.** _

_The bird gingerly lands on the stone tablet._

**_This here is something you should take heed if you don't the creatures of darkness will attack you._ **

_"Speaking of which... Just WHAT are those things outside?" She looks behind her, "I've noticed that they don't come near this area or at least they can't.... Its like some kind of force is keeping them away.." She turned her attention back to the origami bird, she felt herself jump from the bird levitating once more and moves in front of her then stops at the edge of the illuminated particles that forms the path._

_She held her breath._

**_Yes, These particles of light are designed to keep the creatures of darkness at bay. No matter how much they try to force themselves into this pathway, it only results of harming them more._ **

_a disfigured hand, the same hand that attempted to grab her slammed back on the barrier. She lets out a startled scream yet, the paper bird showed no reaction._

**_These creatures... I've never seen the likes of them before..... But you should keep this in mind __, Don't run unless it is absolute. The reason why is that, your footsteps makes loud sounds when running. The sound attracts them._ **

_She takes a shaky inhale then exhales out slowly, "R-Really? So when I'm running..." The bird lets out a soft hum._

**_I cannot fend them off, but I can definitely show you the areas where you should go._ **

_The question lingers on her mind, "Where are we by the way? I'm sorry for sounding rude." She rubs her arm nervously._

**_Your dreamscape. We are inside your mind. Inside of you and your dream._ **

_the bird levitates towards her and perches itself on her head. "I guess that makes sense... But.. Why is the place so... Dark?"_

**_There is something or someone looming over you. Whatever it is, you are in danger.._ **

_She groans and huffs, "Since when am I NOT in danger?"_

_**Take the stone tablet and read it. Remember, don't ru-** _

_"WAIT WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME?!"_

**_I cannot go with you._ **

  _"H-Huh?... Why not?" The woman opened her hands and the small origami bird landed on her open palms._

**_As I stated, I cannot go with you into the dark space. I am not like you and well.... A drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again.._ **

_"Meaning.... If you go in into the Deep space.... You'll just... disappear?"_

_The bird says nothing._

_"I see... and what'll happen if they get me or touch me?"_

_**You'll be falling into their clutches the more they get ahold of you... Its them pulling you into a deeper abyss of temptations and those temptations have dire consequences.. and those consequences could potentially effect your present and future as well.** _

_"So, if those things touch me or have any type of contact with me... Then whatever desire or temptation they have in store for me.. will affect my life once I wake up?"_

**_Yes._ **

 

_The woman groans in annoyance, "This is such a drag..... But wait... Why are they after me to begin with?"_

_**The answer is uncertain ... Until then... Avoid them at all costs.** _

_She gives a hum of acknowledgement, "Will I see you again?"_

**_Perhaps.. Oh!_ **

_The bird levitates to the stone tablet and perches itself onto it once again._

_**I never actually finished giving you a proper explanation about these, how irresponsible of me.** _

_The woman chuckles at bird as she lower herself to meet the bird's view. "So, what's the significance of these tablets?" She squints her eyes on the drawing on them, they appeared to be drawn by a child given by the uneven lines and hesitant or rapid incomplete details._

_**These serve you great importance. To learn how to resist against the creatures' temptations, some of them are written and some like this here has a poorly drawn event, person or place. From what I've gathered, these are foreshadowing possible events that could transpire in your life. Your responsibility is to decipher whatever cryptic messages these tablets have and uncover WHO or WHAT is targeting you and your small family.** _

_She emits a loud gasp, "A-Are you- You mean Connor, Henry and Eileen are in danger?!"  Fear and anxiety starts to bubble in her stomach leaving her nauseous._

**_Yes... Whoever or whatever they are.... They are targeting everyone.... Even your friends are in grave danger..._ **

_"No.."_

**_I wish I could say that it's just a joke.... But it is far from humorous..._ **

_"So.... In order to keep everyone safe and alive... I have to find these tablets and figure out whatever hidden message they have.."_

**_That is the goal... Though... these tablets can only do so much.._ **

_The bird's tone made her her fear and anxiety grow more, and that is starting to stir the creatures' interests. One of them let's out a wolf like howl. the woman quickly turned around and once more her vision meets the darkness, but this time she hears bare feet slapping on the smooth surface._

**_I should mention that your negative emotions can also attract them.._ **

_swallowing she looks at the bird, " So I'm supposed to keep everything suppressed?"_

**_Unless you want to fall into their clutches and lose the people you cherish along with your sanity then yes._ **

_Ouch... Blunt are we? " Ok..Ok.. You win.. I'm not happy though.."_

**_You haven't changed at all._ **

_"huh?"_

_and with that the bird started to glow brightly blinding everyone. __ covered her eyes letting out a surprised groan, the last thing she heard was inhuman cries of pain._

 

 

 

 She let's out a startled gasp when her eyes flew open, panting harshly she looked around the empty room and sees no one. "Just... What..." holding her head in her hands she hisses softly from the severe pain flaring from her head and her right eye seems to be hurting for some weird reason.. Turning her attention to the window the curtains are drawn closed. "Right... They must be at school... Ow..." 

 "Not exactly.." The woman jolts at the voice and turns to her right and sees Eileen with a small basin in her hands filles with water. "How are you big sis?" She walked towards her sleep disoriented sister and gently sets the basin down by the bed side.

"Where's our brothers?" __ let's out another hiss of pain and holds her head, feeling something around her head she looks at Eileen with confusion, "what happened last night?" Eileen takes the warm rag off of the bed then dips it into the cool water. "Mr. Ioann brought you here. He said that you are a friend and you told him to bring you home." She takes out the rag and wrings it after that she places it back on her forehead.

"You fainted at work and you hit your head, Mr. Ioann said its nothing serious since he's a doctor, but he did told us to let you rest." She froze on the bed, "w-was d-dad home?" Eileen shakes her head 'no'. "He was working overtime" she murmured. "And m-mom?"

"Drug induced sleep.. We made it look like she was just sleeping... But it didn't help the fact that she burnt the couch a bit... So.." __ winced, "I-I see.... So.. He" Eileen nods, "But Mr. Ioann was too polite to say anything mean.. But.." She smiles a bit, for the first time she looked like an average happy little girl full of life and love. 

"He bought us food!" She her grin broke out into a full blown smile.  _Food? Why on earth would he bring food for us?.. Something doesn't feel right or maybe that's my exhaustion and freaky dream talking.._

"He brought me home.... was there anyone else with us?" Eileen nodded, "Ravioli was with him too."  _Wait... Jacque??_ "Jacque was here too? And don't call him that silly." Now it was her turn to giggle, "you know his feathers gets ruffled when you call him that." Eileen giggles even more, "Its funny seeing him ruffled. He looks like an angry birb." Even though __ laughed and went along with Eileen shenanigans and carefully listens to her attentively, did she hit her head at work?... She has been neglecting her health that is confirmed...

What _DID_ happened last night...

Did she really faint and hit her head as Eileen states? Her head _is_ bandaged and it has a faint dull throbbing...

But that didn't explain the freaky dream she had, the hummingbird- "__? Are you ok?" She held her head and gave Eileen a side glance, "Y-Yea.. Just a headache nothing serious.." Eileen not believing her sister in the slightest, regardless she handed her a plastic cup of water. She hums in gratitude and takes the cup of water then drinks it feeling the liquid relieve her parched throat, after she had her fill she handed the empty cup of water back to Eileen. 

"Thanks." she rasps out licking the scar on her lip, a painful looking scar she prefers not to think about as it holds a tragic story behind it.

"Eileen.. Do you know where Connor is at? I need to ask him a question." 

"Oh um... I think he's gone out to get some medicine for you and stock up on other medicine along with hydrogen peroxide, antibiotics, ointments, bandages aaaand..... I think that's about it..." Eileen eyed her sister cautiously. "Is something? You look kinda pale.." __ brushed off her concerns and laid back down on the slightly lumpy mattress, she jerked her leg down suddenly and hisses in pain, "Ow.. stupid spring.." Eileen sighs then goes on and inspects the accidental injury. 

"Its just a red scratch fortunately.." Eileen looked at the spring, " Wish we could get a new bed.. I'm sorry this one keeps on hurting you.." __ couldn't help, but reach out to her little sister. "Hey.." she says in a soothing gentle voice, " C'mere" Eileen wordlessly gets on the bed and cuddles up with her sister, something they often did whenever nightmares occurs or when they need to hold each other whenever the children heard their parents screaming, their father in a drunken rage, their mother jittery giggling to herself even talk in some weird language in her drug induced state, to their parents breaking objects, shouting profanities and smacking each other. 

"Mom is.."

"Mom is gone don't worry. I locked the doors and windows."

"Ok.." __ lets her eyes droop and she felt Eileen shift in her arms, "Are you ok? you've been acting so weird since you woken up... Did you have a nightmare?", "Something like that.... It was so bizarre..... I saw a small origami hummingbird.. It spoke to me... It said that we were once friends.. then I saw this weird monster like hand trying to reach out and grab me.." A dopey smile decorates her face, "Can you believe that? Some monster tried to get me and the little paper bird tried to warn me.. How stupid, am I right?"

Eileen hums softly though her face says otherwise..

 

 

 

 

_She had the same dreams...._

 

_As I had..._

 

_What does all of this mean???_

 

_And why did I get this really bad feeling that Mr. Ioann is evil?...._

 

_But if I tell __ she might not be able to relax or get the proper rest she needs.._

 

_I have to talk to Hen Hen about this.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _ **Meanwhile in South Korea...**_

 

 

 

Yoongi sat on his chair flipping a coin with his thumb then looks at the photograph that Ioann had sent him via text.

 

An insidious and maniacal smile decorates his face as he turns around to look at his 6 brothers, each of them having the same matching look in their eyes while Hoseok's smile exposes his canines, Namjoon's eyes glowed eerily in the dark matching his crazed lust and obsession.

 

The maknae line are mixed between Yoongi and Hoseok's; crazed and maniacal.   

 

Yoongi nods at Namjoon then he turned his attention to the rest of the members, "L̸̬̖ę̶̭̪̌̑͘͝ṱ̷̛̯̺̼̭̦̭̄̆̿́̅̃̂͆͘̚ ̸̨̰̗̾͝ț̶̡̪̘͕̙̖͇̭̫̉͐͐̽͋̇̅̔̎͂̇̽͝ȟ̵̛̳̱̝̗̈̓̇̽͆́̍̊ȩ̴͍̭̤͔͖͕͍̯̣͔̳̣̗̈́͊̇̃̌͊ ̵̳̳̰̌̀̈́̀̕͘͝f̵̨̫̲̖͎̝̞͔͈͔̱͔̞̯̐͋̒͐̈́̈̉̔̚ụ̷̧͓̳̟̤̱̤̠̈͗̏̅̄ͅn̴̡̢̪̞̼̦̭͓̰̠͈̱̼̎̿ ̶̛̟͙͈͍͍͇̘̺̂͛̀͜͠b̵̺̤͓͓̘̖̾͐̿̎̃͋̌̒͋̉͑́̚͠ę̶̅̋̈́͐̒̌̍͗͛̅̑g̶̜̠̲̊̔̽͘ī̵̧̦̺̥̘͍̥̜͓͍̼̼̄͂̌̚n̴̜̩͇̠̝̘͌̂͒̿̊̾̊͋́͐̉͝͝~̸̪̱̥̭̳̳͓͕͎̹͚͆̆͜͜"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I'm fucking craving spicy boneless wings...  
> Its late at night and my stupid ass is writing scary shit...... Fuck. My. Life.
> 
> AND FUCKING KH 3 HAS ME IN TEARS!!!! THE FUCKING EPILOGUE AND YOZORA HAS LEFT ME MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS!!!!!  
> Personally speaking i think Nomura is pissed and he is going to see thru Yozora. Both KH and Yozora is going to be worked at the same time since his game of final fantasy vs xiii got effed up :/  
> He's also overworked too poor guy :(
> 
> Also bendy and the Ink machine theories has me losing my shit.... (It's also a mobile game too, but be warned! Its a dark horror game! SHIT HAS GOOD JUMP SCARES TOO!)
> 
> this may not be my best chapter... but eh, I tried xD  
> IM SUFFERING BECAUSE ITS SHARK WEEK OK?! So I'm gonna make you suffer as well >:}


	13. Devil's advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are born mad, some achieve madness, and some have madness thrust upon 'em.
> 
> \- Emilie Autumn
> 
> Warning!  
> There are some extremely graphic, gory and disturbing scenes!  
> Viewer discretion is highly advised!!!!  
> THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!!!! SO BEWARE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see some new things here, I'm experimenting. Oh and uhhh.. Warning: there is some VERY disturbing shit in here. Just letting you guys know.  
> THIS IS NOT FOR THOSE THAT HAVE WEAK STOMACHS, HEARTS AND MIND!!!! 
> 
> Again disclaimer: i do not own anything or anyone, just my story and its plot. Those tiny things I do own, the rest respectively are owned by themselves or the owner. Ok? Perfect.
> 
> Ummm.... *looks over my notepad once more* so far... I guess... *flips through notes* oh! Listen! Ladies and gentlemen,
> 
> In real life there are dangers out there and there are people that do have this terrifying obsession on someone or naive thinking can turn deadly.  
> it will either cost you, your life or your mental health, sometimes both.
> 
> I do not support any of the fucked up acts, words and shit that will transpire in this story. So please do NOT romanticize fucked up demented abusive toxic horrible manipulative relationships and people. I've seen this YouTube videos about the maknae line being 'abusive' and the comment sections is so fucking repulsive. 
> 
> If you're wondering, NO I do NOT support fucked up shit, toxic relationships, abuse, manipulation, etc.. and I do not condone them.  
> 

This couldn't have been more exquisite, no. Its like fate or destiny is moving them onto the path of being with the woman they are ment to  ~~c̵̬̝͆͌̋̇l̶̗̋̾͐ä̶͍̻̠̥̏̄̓͒̊̕͜í̴̛̝̗̾̑͆͠m̸̞̻͇̎~~  be with. 

To be destined with.

The sooner they â̶͎̱̻͔̜̅ͅb̷̛̹͓̫̥̰͐̃̒d̸͚̜̫͂̃͛̒͠u̶̥̦͌̑̊̑͋̃c̸̼̺̬͕͔͗͂͂̔̓̾ṭ̶͉̙͓̠̋ͅ win her over the better. The sooner they can start procreate and pass on their legacy the better, of course they're mindful of her and her body. So taking extreme care not to harm her and her uterus will take extreme self control over their sexual urges and supressing certain negative emotions.

The boys have been taking the utmost of importance to control their negative emotions especially, the maknae proves to be the most handful of the group due to his childish ways and slight temper, being an idol did help out somewhat although he hasn't grown out of his bratty ways. Yoongi has no issue with dealing his emotions due to his parents  ███████ ~~and ██████████ him~~ properly disciplining him into the man he is today.

So some of the members would seek him out for guidance on controlling themselves for the better. 

 ~~However, he would have unpleasant flashbacks from the time with his parents~~  ███████ ~~and █████████ him.~~

The boys have also been making preparations for their next tour coming very soon. Something they look so eager to. Namjoon and Hoseok has been making contacts with people they have connections with in the United States, they want to ensure that their plan goes smoothly and that it goes on without a hitch.

Namjoon on the other hand has been carefully placed on tight security and observations for his.... Previous and reckless behaviours and that hasn't gone unnoticed by supreme boi, at first he expressed his concern with Jin since as the eldest its his responsibility to keep all of the members glued together, but Jin being the professional in the art of deception, told supreme boi that its because Namjoon broke Jungkook's beloved overwatch game and he is still upset about it.

The producer of BigHit bought it completely and with that has left them unbothered, and Jin let his façade drop when he's alone.

He isn't a damfool person to just let his guard down, he knows much better than that. He knows that certain places in BigHit has live recording cameras with audio, so he isn't just playing recklessly.

If any of them behaves in a reckless manner then they might as well kiss their chances of having their chosen mate in their gasps goodbye.

 

~~even if that little adorable vixen slips from their fingers, they won't stop or rest until they have her even in death, their souls refuses to rest until she is in their arms for all eternity. Romantic isn't it?~~

 

Jin had to supress the urge to flick out his tongue like a serpent taking in a scent to moisten his lips from the thought of having her in their embrace, even if they get caught and thrown in prison or locked up at a mental hospital with a straitjacket, disowned by their families and shamed by all and losing their careers, but it doesn't matter they are all irrelevant insects.

 

_**T̶̢̮̩̯̬̰̮̈́́h̸̨̟̠͈̼̜͈̞̋͛͒̋e̴̺͈̦͓͐͋̓̑̄ͅͅỹ̷̧͍̜̙̪̪̠̯̣͛̒̀̉͝͝ ̷̨̣̘̥̫̞̱̎͗̇͐͂͋w̶̝̥͓̘͕̽̏̏͝ȍ̸͓̱͈̝̞͕̲͖̻͠͠u̶̜͕͆̀͘l̵̢̟͙̝̩͔̼̺̭̽͂̈̍͐̌̄͝d̷̼̯̖̍̋̾n̸̢̢̲͚͚͊̍͛͒͊͘̕͘'̷̨̱̝͗̽͛̔̎̂̎̄͠t̸̖͔̻̲͐̐̒̀̚͝ ̶̟̗̦̳͙̥̬̹͑u̸̧̦͎̼̳̣̙̰̿̋̑ṋ̵̮͈̻̺͗͜d̶̡͖̥̠̝̯͖̯̟̓̂̅̎̃͛͊̓ͅe̶̞̥͖̳̳̱̻̦͑̉̏͆r̶̡̝̉͛̆̚s̸̨̢̝̭̤̘̦̎̎́͜͜t̶͙̬̫̳͐̔͠ą̶̡͚͇̭͍͈͓̗͇̋̀͐̊͑̓̂̄n̶̡̙̩̝͚̜͉̠̋͊̄d̵͎̯̣̙̱̱͎̠̾͐ͅ** _

 

_**T̶̤̩̔͋̀͌h̵̗̲̐̋̂̋̈́̑͛͠͝͝ę̶͑̅̚͝y̷̧͉͈̻̗̩̥̟͒͌͛͊̔̋ ̸͖̱̻̼̭̘̆͋̾́̄̉͘̕̚ĉ̴̙̖͍̝̦̘͙̈́̽̅̓̍͘͜͠a̶̧̜͚̥͉̯͇̅̓n̴̨̛̬̣̤̖̞̩̼͈̑͋͂̆̉n̷͍͉̬̈́̅ỏ̴̭͙̌̉͊̈́͌͑̈́̕t̴̢̜̤̗̫̱͇̅̎́̓̈ ̸̢̢̤̮̲̈́ͅư̴̛̺̋̓̅̈́̂̿͊͊ṇ̸̨̹̬̩̲̈́͌͂̋̈́̅̿̑͘d̵̢̛̄́̑̽̈̋͝͝ě̶͎̤̻̭̔̔͊͘r̵̤͕̩̗̹̝̻̘̟͎̿s̴̨̝͔͙͈̯͎͊͜ţ̵̛̳̰͚̄̈̔͂̔͘ḁ̸̢̜̰̜̟̀̆͌̃̂͌̈́͠ṋ̸͑̌͂͠͝d̷͎̓͐** _

 

As long as they get their hands on her, its fine. They don't a single damn about those who says otherwise, _she_ is their primary interest and their full focus is on her and only her.

And if they get the death penalty, its fine. They'll get their hands on her.

Whether alive or dead, they won't rest or stop.

They'll continue their endless pursuit until she succumbs from her exhaustion, losing her grip on reality and she falls into the endless abyss of insanity.

With them.

And if she gets impregnated by someone else well then, they may have found a way to return.

 

But this time...

 

_**W̸̬͚̥͂̆͗ë̸̻̹'̷̡̛̫̬̳̖̗̾̾̊̃͊͜r̸̺͈͖͍̮̮͒͐e̸͔̫͎̖̙̓̈́̓̈́ ̷̬̳̹̭̇̾̈́b̷̨̭̖̼̤͚̗̈̇͗̾̇͘r̷̨̟̥̈́͜i̶̧̬͊ņ̶̡͙̞͇̙̅̉̅̆̕g̸̨̰̹̣͎͍̹̿̑̾̓̎i̸̡̗̥̦̘̓n̵͍̔̏̽̒̾̓ġ̵̱̥͎̇̀ͅ ̵̛̠̗͚̠̺̗̼͐͋͊̕ǭ̵̧̣͍̙û̷̡͓̣̲́͋̄͠͝r̸͉̣͉̫̳͊͜ ̷̢̢̙̦̫͙̺͑͋͂n̵̝͚͉͐̀̓ė̶̜̮͉̮͉̔̿w̵͚̮ ̸̢̹̝̞̆̋͒́ͅt̸͖̞̺̥͚̘͕͑ȏ̷̯̒ẙ̵̡̺̣̣̞̟͉s̴̛̠̱̻͇̈́̿̈́͜͝͝ ̴͙̟̜̜̼̠̂͜w̴͇̦̏̒͒̅͒i̷̡̞̮͈̩̾̃̆́̋̚t̶̨̹͖̜̗͍̑̓͗h̵̨͎̫̤̼̭̆̉ ̴̨͔̺̣̲̜̓̿̀͂u̸̘̓̓͋̚ş̴̣̠̮̟͎͝** _

 

 

Jin chuckles darkly when he entered the areas of BigHit with no security or surveillance. He can't help but smile in a giddy manner, some of the staff though its just Kim Seokjin being his usual goofy and dorky self, alas.. 

Its so far from it.

So ominous.

Baleful.

The plan will be set in motion.

Much sooner than they have anticipated.

The beasts in him claws deep within his flesh, it beckons him to release it.

The creature demands its mate, its carrier of its seed. 

Oh yes, her warm soft fertile womb will make a fine succulent place for their seed and her egg to meld into one, to conceive, bring forth their child, their offspring, their genetic legacy into the world.

Jin had always wondered if he'll be a better father than his father, memories of his childhood is rather bittersweet, but he strongly believes that he'll be a worthy husband and father to the new generations added into their small family.

He is however, concerned for two certain rappers and their mentality to.... Inbreed amongst each other. The issue is that their children will be in a way related to each other due to them sharing the same genes and DNA with their mother which that itself can and will have severe genetic and health consequences to their offspring and their future offspring.

Jin is adamantly against this perverse ideology for the sake and health of those children.

Now, Jin's small dilemma is, he will be competing in courtship against Jimin, while he adores that small dumpling chipmunk, he knows far too well that Jimin is probably the most territorial and possessive.

Jimin would be vying for her attention to demonstrate his sexual prowess and prove that he is a worthy partner and husband. 

But the difference between him and Jimin is that Jimin is younger and Jin, well.. Time isn't on his side. 

 _Tsk. No matter.. I'll be sure woo her before Jiminie does. But firs_ _t..._

_T̸̡̜̩̽h̶̡̛̟̦͚͑̄̾̊a̵̩̥̞̰͕͗̊̊̔t̶̡̙͓̀͜ ̵̛̥͎̦̒͆͆̐s̶͓ĭ̷̛̹̗͇̜͍̿̚c̴̼͇̍̔k̷̬͂̕ ̸̬̄̎f̴̯̿͋̋͠ư̶͙͔̞̑͛c̵͎͖͒̃͆̔͝k̶̢̧̹̞͍̔̂e̶͕͍̟̭͒͒̅r̷̳͈̦̈́̉͌ ̸̢̪͖̬͋̓o̵͈͓̗̒͑͗f̴̙͇͖̹͒ ̵̞̞͇̺̪̈́̿̄̍͠a̷͔̍̐̎͜͝͠ ̶͚̝̬̪̲̈͂d̶̻͉̼̦͋a̵̡̰͆̕ḍ̴̈́ ̴̛̰͙̗̲̾̃̚w̶͚̞̫͒̈́i̵̱̥͙̼͒́̈ͅḷ̶̢̹̖̇̄̎ĺ̷͓ ̸̙̫̊̌̋͂ͅp̶̬̭̃à̶̧̳̭̗̣͋͋y̶̤̭̥̜͌ ̷̮͈̔̇͜d̴̫̰̞͂̾̕͝e̸͓̪̋͑͠a̴͇̬͘ṙ̵͙͐̓̏l̷̟͎̬̍̍͛̐y̶̜̹̥̟͝ ̸̫͇̠̾͊͊̀f̵̢͍̯̱̍̚o̸̹͗̑̏͜r̶͓̙̄̐̅̈͝ ̵̙̬͂̒h̷̳̫̙̋͋̃i̴̻̻͗s̷̤̬̜̤͔͋̋ ̶̰̬̙͓͐̌h̶̩̿̑̿͝e̶̜͙̓̓͐ḯ̸͕̈́̈́̊͗n̸̨̥̥͗ŏ̴͖̳̩̓̽u̸̙̱̯̭̒̏̅̉s̸̠̞͖̦̔̄̍̽ ̸͓̲̍̽̀̂̀c̵̨̛͓̝͖̰͋̉́r̶̝̯̼͎̪̔͊́ĩ̶͕͖̙̙́m̷͍̋̉ḛ̶̯ͅs̷̪̔̊̕ͅ!!!_

 

When they had first discovered and got the disturbing confirmation that their beloved empress is a victim of sexual, mental and physical abuse, a victim of being stalked by her supposed father and him following her wherever she attempts to go, all of them roared in anger that if people ever saw it, would be humanities darkest primal rage for that filthy fucker's blood.

They all want to take turns ripping him to shreds, breaking his femurs, tear out his innards, pour scalding hot water onto his open stomach, choke the life out of him, drown him in water, tie his limbs with chains then leave his horrendously mutilated corpse hanged by his neck with the words 'liar, pedophile and abuser' carved onto his skin for the public too see what the coward truly is. Perhaps mercilessly shock or maybe make an incision to his lower stomach to pull out his small intestine then tie it on a slowly spinning barb wire pulling out his intestines [disemboweling him](https://youtu.be/NlP9f8i-4c4) or slice him open and one by one pull out his internal organs, perhaps mutilate his eye with a blowtorch or cut his tongue with a hot knife or [slice off his balls](https://youtu.be/8W5D5ebIdL8) let him scream and bleed to death.

Ah, the possibilities are endless.

Jin already stated that he won't eat that pedophiles flesh nor consume his blood, Jin said that he'll get violently ill and taint his gorgeous body.

They are hellbent on making that wasted bag of flesh pay dearly! 

All of the men have been flexing their hands and jaws, to baring their teeth. They. Will. Make. That. Sick. Motherfucker. Pay.

And they will make sure when he dies, its a excruciatingly slow and painful death.

But first... They'll have to hide the children away from that disgusting bastard before their plans for him is set in motion.

 

* * *

 

  **[Meanwhile in the USA]**

 

  _'I can't sleep... Not after what happened..'_ Eileen turned in her covers and looked at her sleeping brothers sleeping, Connor's eyelids was twitching restlessly, yet he doesn't appear to be awaken from his sleepless slumber. 

If you could call that slumber.

Eileen looks at Henry who is awake just as she is, _'I wish I could tell you... I don't want our sister to stress out even further or worse, have some sort of attack like she did before..'_ Henry kept his tired eyes glued to the spider's web at the corner where the arachnid caught a cockroach then immediately sunken its fangs onto the insect and the roach futility struggles against its sticky trap.

 Henry turns is back to Eileen as he attempts to sleep, but sleep doesn't come to him. The silent creaks of the bed coming from a fee rooms down followed by grunts made both Eileen and Henry's stomach clench in an awful way.

Connor gave the small children instructions and never step out of the room when their father is home and their big sister went to..... Connor swallows hard unable to bring himself to speak. Eileen and Henry shuddered, Eileen recalls vividly how close her father was to doing the same to the poor child and if it wasn't her sister intervening then Eileen... 

Her innocence would've been lost.

Henry's tired eyes stares blankly at the cracks on the wall, the evidence of their father barging into the room and causing mayhem when they failed to lock to door to their room. 

A very nasty life lesson.. 

Henry sighs softly then tries to sleep. Sleep is good, sleep is an escape.

And indeed he does..

 But it wasn't blissful as he'd hoped.

 

 

 

_He heard wings fluttering, rustlings of the feathers. He looked up and spots seven feathers slowly drifting down, Henry cups his hands together as the feathers landed gracefully onto his hands._

_But why seven feathers?_

_Why seven black feathers? Its not the color black that has Henry at a state of unease, but the essence itself._

 

_a low whistle filled the silence and Henry's ears perked and he looks around the endless darkness trying to pinpoint the sound._

**"̶͉̑H̸͖͑0̶͔͝|̶̱̓D̴̛͔ ̵̼͠ỏ̸ͅn̵̟̈́ ̴̫͠j̶̭̽s̵̱t̴͕̐ ̴͎͗ā̵͈ ̴̪̑w̵̢͝h̴̖̊|̵̠̑l̸̙̈́e̷̳̅ ̷̢͝|̵̨̾0̶̮̃n̸̞̽G̴̡̊.̸̦͠.̵͙̑ ̶̢̈́è̸͚r̸̢͝.̶͔̈́.̵̳̓ ̵̝͝W̵͔̌3̴͇͑'̵̻͝l̷͕͠l̶̹͗ ̴̙͑0̶͉͛ṁ̸͎3̵͓́ ̵̜͌|̵͉̑N̶͙͐ ̸̪͑@̷̝͠N̵͇͗ḑ̶͗ ̵͎̉r̷̰͋3̷̲͝S̴̤͘u̸͊͜e̴̠̅ ̴̢͛Y̶̭͆0̸̰̈́ǔ̵̩ ̵̱̚ć̵͔h̴͔̉|̵̣͗D̵͎͛r̵̰͠3̶̞͂n̸̘͒ ̷̮͑f̷̝͝R̵̳̈0̵̛̱m̴̥͛ ̶̝͊t̸̰͒h̶̗̍ț̷͠ ̵́ͅM̵͖͒0̷̨̍n̴̼̎s̷̝͠t̸̺̽3̸̬͛R̷̟͂ ̴͇̋t̵̝̎h̴͍͐@̸̙̚t̴͈̏ ̵̭͋y̷̢̌0̷̈͜Ū̵͓ ̸̹0̶̛̖n̷̡͘C̴̢̛3̴̻̏ ̷̻͠c̶͔͗@̴͍̈́l̷̳̚L̴̻͊3̸̫̊D̷͉͆ ̵̨̃F̸͔͠@̷̗̓t̶͓͛h̷̪̍3̴̭r̵̡̓.̵̗͂"̴̬̉ ̷̦̾**

_That voice...._

 

_Who is he?_

 

_What does that number has to do with any- he felt something wet and sticky._

_Slowly lifting his hand closer to his face he saw that the feathers morphed into blood, staining his hands with its sticky copper smelling fluid._

 

_Henry screams on top of his lungs._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Eileen opened her eyes, slowly sits up from her bed and on the faded carpet floor she spots a familiar paper bird._

_A humming bird._

_She instantly rushes towards the small bird and kneels down open her hand and the bird levitates then delicately lands on her open palm, with the utmost tender care, she cradles the bird as tears slowly slides down her cheeks._

_**That was rather foolish and irresponsible of you my child..** _

_"I know... I'm sorry.. I just.."_

**_Regardless my little one.. You're safe. You're ok. That's what important at the moment. You and Henry are both ok.._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Ok is an understatement.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon quietly exhales though the breathing patterns came out shuddered and shaky he feels a painful headache forming, his temples throbs and the veins pulses from the pain. He curses silently and focuses on the soothing comforting scent of the incense he is burning in his workspace RKive.

 

 RKive is probably one of the only places where he could be alone with his thoughts and maybe get some reading done however he has to keep the door locked or the maknae line would barge in and want attention from him.

A sad smile forms on his lips as he looks back to the text Ioann sent him and the photography of the 'special cargo'. The grip on his phone tightens and his eyes held a malicious sinister look when his eyes gazes at the sick bastard's profile.

The sick motherfucker that has been tormenting innocent lives and... Namjoon can't shake off the feeling of those poor twins in particular... 

It was a bad feeling too...

He exhales once more then slowly stretches from his position. He isn't religious at all however, he does know that 'god' resides in all of us, we humans are the very beings that causes the good and bad with our own hands.

We have the capabilities to forge our life, most humans are brought into the world with luxuries others in poverty.

Some of us had to push and pull our weight around to make something out of ourselves, others use another human being to get what they desire.

Namjoon has seen religion (cults as he calls them) and how they go on about babbling almost nonsense, even go far as mention their women must be "submissive" or "obedient" to her husband at all times. That itself is a recipe for abuse and oppression of women.

He once attended to church for the hell of it to see, to understand why.. And not once has he heard of them ever mentioning the people of Palestinian, just the "glory" to the land that has the Palestines under oppression and some milk and honey sugarcoating bullshit and poor people giving money to these places when they barely have something for themselves.

Namjoon hearts ache and he would sneak by to those poor needy people and discreetly give them money.

In the throngs of people he snuck his way out and took a bath afterwards. He isn't one to disrespect people, but.... Ugh, shit like that disgusts him.

Religion...

In his opinion, it's a tool for conquest and a tool for manipulation sometimes oppression.

Supposedly its to help those when they need to have faith in something. Project their woes and fears, then let them hope for the best that things do get better...

He recently saw the news about Mexico asking the king of spain and the pope to apologize for the abuse of natives in the Americas during the Spanish conquest/colonization, and he wasn't surprised when Spain rejects it, and the pope? He's silent. Go figure.

He remembers when Yoongi would tell him his experiences with religion and how harsh his parents were to him when he told them, he wanted no part of it and that he wanted to do music.

 But his parents had other plans...

And they use religion to justify their actions.

Namjoon shudders and clenches his fists, remembering his hyung and friend limping around sometimes stifling painful groans or cries of anguish when he showers. 

Sometimes he'll even hear Yoongi muttering in his sleep...

Apologies to his parents...

To forgive him..

Just forgive him.. 

At one point he heard Yoongi muttering that he'll leave music and be the good son his parents dreamed of. Namjoon silently cried himself to sleep that night.

Sometimes he caught Yoongi on his knees by the bunk beds silently praying and crying for God to forgive him for abandoning and betraying his parents.

Namjoon was genuinely surprised when he saw a platinum plated crucifix necklace in Yoongi's hands. He was grasping it so tightly that Namjoon feared that Yoongi would bleed or bend the delicate metal.

 He didnt say anything, just stood in silence and let his hyung be.

 Namjoon tsked and looked at the children. They appeared so young... But one is a teenager... And the poor kid looks like he has been thru war and hell..

These kids are victims of abuse, bullying, having a shitty disgusting pig alcoholic father that attempted to molest the twins.. The list goes on..

Namjoon wants nothing more than to make sure when he dies, that sick bastard dies a slow agonizing death. 

 Namjoon exited out of the text message app and went to the Instagram app. Fucking Instagram was giving him a damn hard time for no reason, stupid app.

He heads to their empress and finds that she has not updated on her IG, could it be that she is on Facebook? Smacking his lips he heads to facebook and lo and behold she was there with some of those pesky "friends" of hers. Ugh great, more nuisances to deal with.

Namjoon had heard from Ioann that one of her friends are working for the FBI, holy shit this got interesting. 

Its been a while since they had a good challenge.

 And Namjoon won't lie, he's kinda pities the poor woman, but she is an obstical and therefore she mų̶̉s̴͓͔͓̈́̈́t̴͙̫͛ be eliminated permanently.

 

The woman, Savannah, she's not half bad on the attraction side, but she isn't their empress.

 

Namjoon chuckles darkly,  " Ḯ̵̤̲̒̕f̴͉̙͒ ̷̆̎͌ͅs̵̲͍̉̽h̸͍̜͙͌̒̚e̸̼͈͂͌͝ ̶̦̣̀̓ẽ̵͇͔͝n̵̲͙̄̉̇d̴̪̬͕̀s̴̻̭̏ ̵̟̭̓ủ̸̞̔p̶̩͕͒̑̕ ̷̮̔̂͝b̶̟̻͋ẹ̸̭͍̇͌̓i̷̧͔̘͘ṅ̵͈ģ̸̩̏̽ ̵̡̺͎̂͌̚ȃ̷̧̟̤ ̸̪̫̟̈́̉͘g̴̘͗̓ọ̸͐̑̍ǒ̴̥d̶̩̫̝͌͆̇ ̴͇̹̟̚ǧ̵̥̂i̷͙̞̥̊r̴̡̡̔͋l̸̩̱̓͜ ̵̭̽̊̍t̴̤͕̻̏̈h̵͊ͅȅ̷͖̠͖n̵͎̄ ̶̩͎͘I̸̟̮͓̾ ̶̨̟̣͑̚ _m̷͈̥̃̿ĩ̵͉͓̟̏g̶̫̈́̆h̷̗̜̀̂t̷̩̃_ ,̵̥̳̜͝ ̶̭͛j̸̜̭͓̅̅̏ǘ̷̦͈̩s̴̬͍͉̍̋t̸̟̆ ̵͍̆̈́ ** _m̸̨͙͑͛̆i̷͇̲̝̍g̸̡̫̣̐h̵̻͌t̴͓̳̣̒̽̄_** ̸̡̻͑͛̉s̵̙̞̍̃̓ͅp̸̢̞͇ả̷͙̗̣ṟ̶̿̽̇ę̴̈́̏̈́͜ ̶̭̌͜ͅh̴̨̻ḛ̴̢̽̈́̈r̴̢̦̥̈́.̶̨̺̗͗.̸̢̞̯̉.̴͇̲̋ͅ ̴̡͇̆͐͝Ḅ̷̿̿ŭ̸̪̭̎͠ͅt̶̨͎͈̓̿͆ ̵̫̏̇̅n̸͓̦͑̐o̸͙̓t̷̳̆̓ ̵̙̂͋ẘ̵̛̗̫͐i̴͑̌͜t̸̢̃h̴͓̦͇͋̃o̴̥͒ũ̴̘̹̺̕t̵͚͚̞́̂͘ ̷̟̰͍͐s̷̡͈̆̊o̷̝͂͌̕m̶̟̻̂̂͂ḛ̵̛̈́.̵̬̈́.̴͈͌.̵͉̤͛̌̂ ̷̰̉̚͠ ** _Ẇ̸̧̩̗̽ơ̵̼͖̘̎r̸͍͓̻̈́k̷̘̟̳̋͋_** ̴̯̺̐̊ͅḑ̸̙͓̅̃ö̴̩̦́ͅn̵̗̑̀e̴̯̜͑͋ ̵͇͑͑o̵̤͑̍͘n̸̬͗̉ ̸̞̬̝̓h̸̘̖͛e̶̱͓͒̚r̵̝͋͝͝ ̴̟̜̿̿f̴̬͚̃ị̸̃̾r̶̨̞͌͜͠s̴͙͌t̴̪͛̌.̷̝̹͍͛̚.̷̤͛͋.̴̰͂̊͑" 

The corner of his lips twitches at the idea formulating in his mind to shatter her very being then mold their toy before moving on to their empress morphing her into their desired image. 

As Taehyung once said, "flesh is less malleable than clay. Softer than marble. It truly is the perfect medium.." Namjoon is willing to test that statement.

And if Savannah refuses to cooperate, well then, Namjoon's lips twists into a sinister smirk revealing his dimples.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then Savannah dearest will end up digesting in Jin's stomach..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out of the corner* oh ah... Hello 😬  
> Soooo I'm doing some things here to bring out the nerve wracking tension and making you guys scratch your heads and wonder wtf do these ██████████ ███ mean. (Btw if you want to try out this redact or censor I'll leave the link here: https://yaytext.com/classified/ ) it took me like... An hour to figure it out 😭😅
> 
> They're known as redacted or censors as some of you may or may not know. I've been fiddling around with them and its all on purpose too.  
> Its a fill in the blank 😜 or better yet...  
> What kind of dark secrets are they hiding..
> 
> And I've left hidden clues throughout the story and they have been intentionally set there for whatever reason I have in story. Some may foreshadow future chapters others will lead you into places of the human psyche or references that I got from which again may lead you into some... Rather interesting places or the areas that I got the inspiration from.
> 
> As for warnings I'll add more warnings if necessary as I continue writing, and if I need to add more plz guys, do not hesitate to tell me to add another warning if I missed something alright?
> 
> *mr. Burn's voice* exquisite.
> 
> To anyone that is in a religion, please don't attack me... ;__;  
> I didn't mean to disrespect or offend anyone and I sincerely apologize.  
> If anyone finds this disrespectful or offensive plz let me know and I'll edit it.  
> We all know in real life Joon isn't like that at all, but in this story he's dark and not a big fan of it.


	14. Caught in the spider's web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The feeling of being rejected, disapproved of, or conditionally loved by one’s primary caregivers is a monumental, long-lasting burden for a child to carry. It produces chronic shame, guilt, and anxiety. The child is blamed for doing something wrong and in doing so learns to perceive themselves as being bad."
> 
> \- unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold words are conversations in Korean since my dumb butt is struggling to learn Hangul 😭
> 
> Idk which is harder.... Hangul? Purépecha, Maya or Nauhtl.. 
> 
> AND MOTHERFUCKING WONHO FROM MONSTA X IS MAKING ME QUESTIOM MY LIFE AND THE DAMN HORMONES ARE ALL OVER THE PLACCECESKSKSK
> 
> Btw THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND THE 10K HITS!!! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK MAN?! HOW AND WHY- HOLY SHIT THANK YOU!!!! 😭😭😭😭💕💕💕  
> I'LL DO MY ABSOLUTE TO MAKE THIS FIC WORTH READING!!!

_'So much happened...'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Noises... So much noises and yet, the sounds are either deafening or was it silent..._

_Endless darkness...._

_I feel so cold... Yet so hot..._

_I can't even move my body.._

_But I feel hands on me, I can't tell who's hands, but I occasionally feel the brush of fingertips on my head.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_None of it matters anymore.._

_None of this is important.._

_When the people that you cherish, loved, respected or idolized.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Has a sinister objective._

_A twisted side._

_Some people would find this situation as a sick fucked up joke, something out of a movie or a book, out of a K-Drama or perhaps a sick dream..._

_But its not._

_Not when you vividly remember the person that you had as a "bias" said:_

_"You're ours~, and only ours~"_

 

 

  _seven people, males. Fourteen eyes, all eyeing me; silently challenging me.. Or was it me falling into their hypnotic eyes?.. All of them circled me slowly.. They were behaving like animals.._

 

_Suddenly I felt someone grab me, pulling me close to their body._

_Something was covering my mouth and nose, it had a strange sickly sweet smell and it was wet.._

 

 

 

_Then a terrible darkness.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Henry._

_Eileen.._

_Connor..._

_Savannah...._

_Jacque....._

 

 

_Mother......._

 

 

 

 

_I'm so sorry.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jimin looks at the unconscious people in their private jet, he was smiling so much that he thought it would be permanent. Namjoon spoke, **"That was a lot more easier than I first anticipated."** Yoongi scoffs, **"easier?"** He says incredulously, **"We nearly got caught by that FBI cur!"** Both Seokjin and Namjoon waved their hands nonchalantly at the eldest rapper's statement.

Seokjin swirls his glass with wine then takes a sip of it, **"It wasn't easy, you are right Yoongi, as we had to thought out our plan to.. _Persuade_ our quarry to come with us."**

 **"We had Ioann and his crew the whole time. So don't worry. Even if those little bands of miscreants attempts to take our joy and happiness away, we'll personally eliminate them."** No one said anything else after that.

 **"Those children cooperated much more easier than we could have ever thought."** Taehyung murmurs softly as he carefully adjusts himself with the blissfully asleep twins in his arms, instincts takes over and he carefully checks on the children for any type of injury, fortunately he found none.

Jungkook made a face,  **"** I **wouldn't say _too easily_ hyung.. They were hesitant."**

 **"Only for a brief moment Gukie. Only for a brief moment."** Tae corrected.

 **"I guess.."**  

 Hoseok and Yoongi take turns looking at the haggard looking Connor, the boy looks more banged up in person. Yoongi noted that the teenager was constantly being harassed, bullied and abused by both his parents and a bunch of rich snob kids that has control in the city they lived in. **"This kid... Connor right? He looks like hell himself."** Yoongi has a bitter smile on his face, **"Like me..."** Hoseok sighs in irritation catching everyone's attention.

**"What I don't understand is.... If those supposed 'friends' knew what was going on at home... Then why the fuck didn't they do anything to stop it? Or at least _try_ to help them!" **

The men's eyes darken at the dancer's statement, and he has a valid point. Why the fuck didn't they do anything to help their empress and her siblings out? 

From the information that Ioann has been relaying to them, suggests that they don't give an absolute damn about them and their condition. 

Those alleged 'friends' are nothing more than fake companions. No more than acquaintance, Ioann had informed them that Eileen and Henry never seen a table with food before in their young lives and Connor.. Well... Poor soul looks like he's an addict considering he's always so stiff, constantly looking worn out or paranoid.

The times he saw Connor injured or the faint bruises on his arms or neck even his hands, shows that he attempted to fight back and defend himself from his bullies or his assailants including his parents..

Yoongi felt his stomach churn from the memories of his parents and the hands that was once supposed to feel like safety and nurturing turns into bleeding knucles, bruises and the bitterness of tears. The heart aching words spewing from their mouths like sharp blades..

Yoongi closes his eyes then exhales softly.

_**'you're not there anymore.... You're not there... And you will not become like them.. Keep that promise that you made as a child.** _

_**These kids, our empress and our own children will depend on us from now and forever.'** _

Connor stirs then whimpers softly, Hoseok and Jimin looked at the teen crying in his drug induced sleep. Yoongi did what he thought was right, he went over to Connor's side and gently runs his fingers thru his messy matted dirty hair.

Yoongi doesn't care about the filth or the greasiness, hell he was like that at one point in his life and now he's here, living in lavish extravagant luxury while people like their empress, her siblings suffers behind closed doors away from the eyes of the world.

Namjoon doesn't say nothing, but watches their interactions. As the leader he's burden with an immense responsibility and Jin as the eldest is burden with the responsibility of guiding everyone and nurturing them with the best of his ability. 

 The members would use their experiences and positions they had in their household or what life has taught them to nurture and grow.

However life doesn't often always doesn't teach everything to just anyone.

And Namjoon is burdened with the responsibility of these children, he looks out the window of their private jet lost in thought within the confines of his restless mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Smuggling them into the airport then their private jet is one thing, getting off of the place and heading to their rendezvous safe house location unnoticed is another.

Something Ioann is quite skilled at and once again he takes on the stressful task of manipulating the situation into their favor, while the BTS members disembark from their jet and into Incheon International Airport, Ioann along with several of the staff takes the delicate cargo away to the safe house where they will remain there until the boys find the time to come by and visit.

Yoongi gave specific orders to the Russian and he smirks with the idea.

Time to test out their new toy.

Ioann took out his cigar, placed it between his lips then lit it. He takes a slow deep inhale letting the rich tobacco seep into his lungs then he exhales. He glanced at the unconscious children and the young woman, "you.." He starts off pointing at the drugged woman with his cigar between his fingers, "are much more trouble than you are worth my little lamb." 

His tone no longer held that American english accent, rather it held more of his Russian accent. 

They are dropping their façade.

 

 The Russian takes another inhale of his cigar then holds it in, he dumps the ashes into a silver ash tray. He exhales slowly, he smacks his lips when his phone vibrated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _"This better be important otherwise our client will have you on the menu."_
> 
> _A gulp is heard on the other line, "it is boss, we found out that the agent is on the prowl near one of our safe houses."_
> 
> _Ioann squirked his eyebrow, "The FBI miscreant agent has people prowling around one of our safe houses?_
> 
> _The man nods, even though Ioann cannot see his facial expressions, he can definitely tell that the low ranking fool is scared out of his wits. Who can blame him? These 7 boys have proven to be evil in the most cruelest and twisted ways in human existence._
> 
> _Ioann sighs, "ensure that little insect is squashed, but first.. Capture it. We'll interrogate it after that, we will put that stray mutt out of its misery."_
> 
> _"U-understood sir."_
> 
> _"Good, now if you dare to fail us, dare to fail me.. Well.." A malicious chuckle erupts from his throat, "then consider yourself to be the bosses next meal. You should know that he loves playing with his food first before coming in for the kill."_
> 
> _"Y-yes s-s-sir" and the line went dead._
> 
>  

 Ioann hauled the last unconscious body then throws it on the bed, the bed is made out of luxurious materials only the biggest bills can purchase.

These street rats should be grateful that those boys are taking care of everything she desires, now while they are temporarily seperated they will get to be reunited.

Eventually.

But for now, seperation and isolation should be easier for them to be molded into their desired image. The twins on the other hand will not be seperated, from the time that Ioann had spend spying on this small fragmented family, he noticed how close they are. How often these small children confine in each other and seek comfort from the cruel reality.

The twins in particular will be the most easiest to.... Persuade into their new adopted family consisted of 7 maniacs or is it psychopaths?

Ioann chuckles shaking his head, "perhaps if you kids cooperate.." He closes the door then puts on the deadlatch lock, "you might get to live a life of ravish luxury beyond your wildest dreams and something even more.." Ioann walks down the corridors his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"Ioann." A voice calls out and he turns around and spots his low ranking servants with a bloody woman and a man, both of their heads are covered with a burlap sack, both have their legs and arms restrained, uniforms consists of an average casual citizens, perfect to blend in the environment, but so fucking bad when you're invading or shall I say, snooping on one's property?

 Ioann spots the black burlap sack moving slightly an indication that the person is breathing if not conscious. He chuckles softly, he gestures his men to take them to another room deep underground for interrogation. "One way or another, we will make these little piglets squeal." 

"Shall I contact the masters and inform them about this development?" Ioann grunts, " Go ahead. They must be informed about EVERY little thing that goes on here.. I certainly do not want to end up in Kim Seokjin's stomach or better yet, I'd rather not be on their bad side. I'll lose my chances of getting a certain little baguette." The servant bows and scrapes, "as you wish master Ioann." He turns around and makes his way leaving the Russian by himself.

A devious smirk adorns his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon sighs as his close friend and fellow producer Supreme Boi a.k.a Shin Donghyuk complaining over the new work load with TxT. "Don't get me wrong, I like them, but they are still green around the areas.", "hyung, they aren't like us whom decided to do this career in our preteens or perhaps childhood. So obviously, they'll still be 'green' in certain areas. For christ sakes, they JUST debuted and a successful one mind you. Remember when BTS was struggling to pull that feat off?"

Donghyuk grunts, "thank god, I'm not out there dancing or looking ridiculous.", Namjoon snorts, "ridiculous? Some of the outfits our stylists provided for us are regal and I'll be honest, I enjoyed wearing them." He smirked at Donghyuk, "what? Jealous that we can pull it off and you can't?" Donghyuk glares at younger, "What that mouth Kim or I'll wash it with soap."

Namjoon barks out a laugh earning a playful shove from his senior, "douche." He shakes his head playfully then looks at the large trophy case full of their accomplishments and successes, after Namjoon calmed down, he followed his eyes to the trophy case as well and says nothing.

"Crazy huh?"

"You have no idea."

"I already knew, I'd be better off being here than out there. Too many fucking eyes on you, rules, god forsaken regulations and less time to fuck."

Namjoon knows about Donghyuk's recent.... Issues that he has stirred and Namjoon will be honest, he isn't fond of him or his...  _fantasies_. 

_I̴̤͘'̵̟̓l̸̤͋l̴̤͋ ̵̲p̴͉͆ĕ̴̳r̴͙͐s̴͒ͅȏ̵͚n̶͖̑a̸̞̿ḷ̴̈l̶̦͊y̶̢͝ ̴̦͊e̸̺̾ṉ̷̄s̶͙̒u̷̳̾r̵̙̀ē̷̲ ̸̼̈́t̷̖͘h̶̖̓a̸̰͝t̸̯ ̵̻̏à̸̹ ̵̢s̸̜̔į̵̍c̷̙̄k̷̭͂ ̵̝͝f̴͔͗ư̸̫c̸͙͠k̵̨͂ ̷͍̕l̷̢̅ị̸͝k̵̺̚ẽ̸̪ ̴̳̄y̴̢̒o̸̲̎u̵͔̔ ̸̭̆d̶̼̚ö̶̝́e̷̱̔s̷̱͑n̸̡͠'̴̠̍t̵̩͝ ̸̛̪a̶͔̔n̴̘̄ŷ̸̞w̴͖͑ḧ̸̬ȅ̶͉r̶̤̉ë̷̲́ ̷̩̅n̴̬̂e̷̤̓ä̶͙́r̶̩̽ ̵̝̉o̷̬̎ū̵̖r̵͙̔ ̵͈̈́ê̵̪m̸̻̔p̴͉̎r̶͈̀ẽ̵̯s̸̬̆s̷͑ͅ.̵̥̎ ̴̱̈_

Namjoon discreetly side glances at Supreme Boi as the older would delicately take out the Grammy award trophy and kisses it. Disgusting. Namjoon had just _barely_ managed to suppress an eyeroll.  _Still that same greedy sleezy bastard.... Thank God that I didn't end up like you._

"Despite the regulations we have, we still can have a decent amount of fun. It may not be like what you and RockBottom do, but we have our ways." Namjoon shrugs his shoulders. "I mean... They're  _there_ for a good reason. Like, if we fuck up, and I mean _really_ fuck it up, we could lose our jobs, careers and income." Donghyuk huffs a laugh, Namjoon quirks his eyebrows. " Dude, we see those 'problematic' artists and people _still_ _worship_ _them._ " Donghyuk puts the trophy away, he looks at Namjoon's reflection from the glass case. 

"They're not going to lose anything. None, zip, zilch. They got fucking fans that literally worships the pavement they fucking walk man. Why not-"

"Take exploitation of it? Advantage? No thanks."

"Why not? Dude BTS are fucking _worshipped_ by everyone."

"While I agree to some extent, that does not give me the reason to exploit ARMY like that. They gave us so much.."

Donghyuk sighs shaking his head slowly, "still that same momma's boy I knew since our days as BTS. Still that _same_ insecure nerdy ass kid from Ilsan.." He laughs bitterly.

Namjoon kept his facial expressions neutral, his heart however, aches from those hurtful words and it beats with blood pumping rage. "You're right. I'm still that same ol' nerdy ass momma's boy. Insecure on the other hand..." His voice turns icy, "I'm not. ARMY's love gave me, us, the strength to over come them. As Hoseok said, 'they made us who we are today, they gave us the wings to fly'." Now it was his turn to smirk, "what's the matter? Thought you had the upper hand?  _hyung?_ " 

"Quite the contrary. Its still a delicate topic for you." 

"Meaning?"

Donghyuk smirks leans in to his ear then whispered something, Namjoon frowned. Pulling back Donghyuk smirks once more then leaves, "C'ya momma's boy~"

With that the door closes on Namjoon and he stands there lost in his train of thought, fortunately his burner phone vibrates and he pulls it out looking at the notification he got from Ioann.

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna write and make everyone suffer 👹
> 
> Bc I'm a sadist lol.
> 
> Duude so... It was 2am.. Or was it 3am.. Anyways! My fucking restless/curious mind decided to investigate on the cannibalism (i made jin in this fic a cannibal and i got curious) turns out that Korea had a history of cannibalism..... Huh who would've thunk.  
> I mean that behavior has existed since the dawn of man interestingly enough. And some civilizations has a history of this type of behavior and some cannibals apparently get aroused.. Yea I'm just as shook and kinda digesting (no pun intended) this info.  
> Its a lot to take in..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the love and support!!! I'll update my other fics, but you gotta be patient with me cuz i got a life outside this author lifestyle you understand?
> 
> Shame this can't be my second job... I'd probably be happy lol xD
> 
> Remember! There ARE dark themes in this fic! Some might be disturbing or too disturbing, graphic, or may cause triggers!!! So be aware!
> 
> I already stated this story is going to be dark and mayhaps twisted, possible triggers are high, mentions of unhealthy relationships, mentions/implied abuse and this story might be or will be disturbing as fuck!
> 
> So please don't attack me because YOU didn't take the time to read my warning(s) beforehand.


End file.
